Sobreviviendo
by gowithsantana
Summary: Side:Santana/Rachel - Santana solo vive su presente porque sabe que su pasado no la dejará llegar a un buen futuro. La vida  golpea y se siente perdida. ¿Habrá una forma de curar sus heridas? - M en futuros capítulos.
1. Prólogo presagios

Un mal día parecía haber empezado o al menos eso indicaba el pesado caminar de Santana hacia su cocina. Su pierna derecha arrastraba tras la izquierda y sus manos trataban de borrar el cansancio que su rostro proyectaba. Había sido una mala noche, ni siquiera las pastillas habían podido ayudar esta vez a conciliar el sueño después de despertar desesperadamente de una pesadilla. Aunque lo que había despertado a la morena la noche anterior no podía ser considerado como una pesadilla, sino más bien como un insano recuerdo que parecía no querer abandonar su mente jamás.

"Hace mucho que no pensaba en eso" Santana abría lentamente su nevera mientras seguía cuestionándose por qué ese suceso había regresado a su cabeza después de muchos años de evadirlo, o al menos intentarlo.

Mecánicamente, cogió una caja de leche, cereal y un bowl de la nevera y la alacena respectivamente. Con el mismo desgano sus pies anduvieron el pequeño trayecto hacia su comedor, dejó su desayuno en un tapete para luego proceder al segundo paso de su rutina, recoger el periódico.

_Psicópata disfrazado de Barney roba $50.000 en un banco del centro de New York_ -decía el titulo principal de la portada del New York Times. "Parece que es un mal día para todos" pensó Santana mientras regresaba con el diario semiabierto hacia su desayuno. La leche caía a montones sobre el cereal mientras la morena seguía horrorizándose con las noticias del diario local. _La bolsa de valores cae brutalmente – _decía la noticia principal en la sección de Economía, "Papá se suicidará al leer esta noticia" rió Santana mientras daba una leída rápida al cuerpo de la noticia.

Leer sobre economía y matanzas en el mundo, solamente hacían que el mal día de Santana se extendiera hasta en sus comidas así que giró con rapidez hacia la sección de Espectáculos del periódico_. _

_-Justin Bieber planea contraer nupcias el próximo año con su prometido, el rico heredero Adam Garriet -_ Rezaba la primera página de la sección. "Mi gaydar no se equivocó con Bieber" Hablar consigo misma era un hábito que 'el vivir sola' había sembrado en Santana. -_Lady GaGa: Lanzarme a la presidencia y perder, fue una experiencia que inspiró mi nuevo album "Lose in this way"-_ El humor de Santana estaba mejorando así que se sintió lo suficientemente cómoda como para poder empezar a desayunar.

Cambió la página del periódico sin leer nada aún para concentrase enteramente en llenar un sustancial cucharón de cereal con leche. Simultáneamente, sus ojos volvieron a la lectura y su mano izquierda llevaba por convicción el desayuno a su boca.

-_Rachel Berry prepara su nuevo disco solista de la mano de su esposo. _El mundo dejó de tener sentido de movimiento en menos de 2 segundos para Santana, la cuchara con cereal cayó totalmente al suelo pero ni siquiera el sonido del metal contra el piso de madera pulida podía sacar a Santana del letargo en el que había quedado al leer _ese_ nombre frente a ella después de varios meses de creer que finalmente _aquella chica_ había dejado de ser importante para la prensa Neoyorkina.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco minutos tuvieron que pasar para que la latina recobrara la noción de tiempo y el espacio. Con la adrenalina un poco más controlada tomó el diario con ambas manos para darle su total atención a esa noticia.

Releyó el título un par de veces, miró la fotografía que acompañaba a la nota, hasta que decidió por detenerse antes de leer la reseña completa, arrancó con fuerza aquella página del New York Times y se dirigió al gran armario en su habitación, buscando con ansiedad un cofre azul zafiro de anchas dimensiones, lo abrió con apuro y depositó ahí la página arrancada del periódico, con la misma prisa lo cerró y en su rebuscado lugar lo volvió a guardar.

Cerró el armario con fuerza, recostándose de espaldas contra la puerta. Pasó su lengua entre sus labios en señal de inquietud para segundos después desplomarse hacia el suelo con la cabeza golpeando suavemente con la puerta del armario.

"Hacía mucho que no aparecía" Se notaba un temor y confusión únicos en su tono de voz, "¿por qué me sigue afectando así?" Su voz había dejado el miedo y era reemplazado con el reproche.

La pesadilla de la noche anterior, no había sido solamente un recuerdo que acechaba nuevamente a la latina, sino tal vez, había sido un presagio de que Rachel Berry aún no había muerto para Santana López.


	2. No hay lugar como el hogar

Se había cumplido casi 1 semana desde que el New York Times publicó aquella noticia sobre la nueva producción musical de Rachel Berry, al igual que se había cumplido 1 semana desde que Santana se trataba de mantener lejos de todos los medios de comunicación, es decir, no sabía ni siquiera que día ni hora eran con exactitud lo único que sabía era que debía ir en busca de un nuevo empleo, no podía pasarse la vida encerrada ya que no era bueno para su salud –_física y mental _–y principalmente porque aquel departamento donde vivía, no se pagaba solo.

_**"No nos llame nosotros la llamaremos" **_

Esa era la frase más común a la cual los oídos de la morena se habían acostumbrado con los años. Conseguir un buen trabajo en New York no era fácil en lo absoluto.

Santana caminaba fatigada por la tumultuosa y estrecha calle de _Wall Street_, conocida por el mundo, como el corazón histórico de las finanzas, pero conocida por Santana, como la maldita calle donde peleaba como un perro por un puesto en alguna firma de abogados.

Estudiar leyes nunca había sido el sueño de la morena, es más, habían pasado 7 años y aún se preguntaba por qué estudió leyes en lugar de seguir sus sueños. En realidad, sí sabía el motivo principal por el cual eligió leyes por encima de sus sueños de estrellato, pero admitir que fue el miedo y el rencor lo que la hizo correr de la _Escuela Julliard_ de artes escénicas hacia la Escuela de leyes de la _Universidad de Columbia_, no era algo que la hiciera sentirse muy orgullosa.

El sol estaba en su máxima expresión al igual que el malhumor de Santana. No había conseguido desenvolverse bien en las entrevistas de los diversos bufetes, era muy poco probable que alguno de esos estirados abogados la invitaran siquiera a ser su secretaria.

Frustrada, cansada y principalmente derrotada caminaba Santana intentando salir de _Wall Street_. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en la avenida _Broadway_, mirando de manera panorámica la majestuosidad de aquel lugar que, lamentablemente, era también el sueño truncado de la morena.

Santana se llevó las manos a la cara para secarse las gotas de sudor que yacían en su frente para luego elevar su mirada.

**"Última función Rent: No day but today" **

La latina miró con atención y perplejidad aquel panel gigante en uno de los teatros de la gran avenida.

¿Por qué parecía que el fantasma de Rachel Berry no quisiera dejarla en paz?

La morena tragó saliva con dificultad al ver en gigantescas dimensiones a Rachel Berry y Noah Puckerman sosteniendo una vela, imitando la clásica imagen de la pareja protagónica del musical,_ Mimi y Roger_.

Aquellos ojos marrones parecían haberse clavado en ese panel, la latina desvió su mirada de Rachel hacía su ex – novio y compañero de secundaria para soltar una pequeña risa _"Y yo que me lo imaginaba en la cárcel"_ La voz de Santana tenía un cierto dejo de envidia _"Se dejó crecer el cabello y ahora trabaja acá". _

-Papi ¿me compras una paleta? -La voz de una niña pequeña calaba en los oídos de una Santana aún con la mirada fija en aquel panel de _Rent_ –Papi, quiero una paleta por favor –Pataleaba la pequeña.

–En un momento Beth, estoy atendiendo una llamada.

En ese momento los cinco sentidos de la morena se agudizaron y sin pensarlo giró para corroborar de quién se trataba esa voz. Efectivamente, era Noah Puckerman junto a su hija Beth. Santana no sabía exactamente qué hacer, saludar no era una opción, tal vez correr era lo mejor, aunque no se sentía capaz de hacer alguna de esas dos acciones ya que sus piernas parecían haberse estancado en el suelo de concreto por la sorpresa.

Santana seguía sudando en frío sin decidir qué hacer y, sin notarlo, unos pequeños y curiosos ojos verdes se habían posado sobre ella. La morena se cruzó con aquellos ojos que la miraban sin parpadear, se sintió un poco incómoda con esos ojos entrecerrados, pero era inevitable sentirse así ya que aquella niña había sacado los mismos penetrantes ojos de su madre.

La mujer de ojos oscuros sonrió ante ese pensamiento al mismo tiempo que hacía sonreír a la pequeña rubia.

Ambas se miraron por unos minutos en los cuales la incomodidad de la latina se desvaneció totalmente. Minutos en los cuales Santana recordó las innumerables veces en las cuales ella le había cambiado los pañales sucios a Beth, las veces en las que ella tuvo que cuidar de Beth mientras Quinn presentaba sus últimos exámenes de la escuela.

-Beth, ahí viene tía Rachel – Decía Puckerman cubriendo el auricular de su celular.

Santana dejó los recuerdos al escuchar esa voz y la persona mencionada, inmediatamente se giró dándole la espalda a Beth quién empezó a patalear para llamar la atención de la morena. Santana giró nuevamente para hacerle una seña de silencio a la niña en vano, la niña gritó para tratar de atraer ahora la atención de su papá quien seguía al teléfono. Santana se desesperó al ver a los lejos una silueta a la cual ella conocía a la perfección.

_"Me he escondido por 7 años, hoy no será la excepción"_ Decía Santana cogiendo su curriculum y cubriéndose el rostro para proseguir a correr en dirección de un grupo de gente que intentaba cruzar la calle.

-Al fin llegaste Rachel, necesitaba que alguien me echara una mano con Beth –Decía Noah aún con el teléfono en el oído mientras le entregaba la mano de Beth a Rachel.

–Papi, papi, papi hazme caso –Gritaba Beth.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa preciosa? –Preguntó Rachel arrodillándose a la altura de Beth.

–Vi a tía San, estaba ahí –Beth señaló el lugar donde vio a la morena.

El rostro de Rachel mostraba una gran consternación, hacía muchos años que no pensaba y mucho menos escuchaba el nombre de Santana. Mucho menos podía creer que Santana estuviera en viviendo en New York después de los sucesos ocurridos 7 años atrás. Y mucho más insólito aún se le hacía pensar que Santana pudo haberse escapado de tantos investigadores privados que la diva contrató en el pasado y no había podido esconderse de una pequeña de 8 años.

-¿A Santana? –Preguntó Rachel mirando fijamente a la pequeña rubia.

–Si, a tía San, estaba ahí, quise ir pero papá no me hacía caso –Rachel miró con fastidio a su compañero de reparto que seguía concentrado en su llamada telefónica.

–Eso no creo que sea posible, dudo mucho que tía San esté por estos lugares –Decía la diva tratando de convencerse –Te has de haber equivocado, además eras muy pequeña cuando ella dejó de visitarte.

–Sí, tal vez me haya confundido –Aceptó Beth después de tratar de buscar con la mirada a aquella morena de hermosa sonrisa -¿Me compras mi paleta? –Preguntó la pequeña rubia con entusiasmo.

–Por supuesto –Rachel aceptó con una sonrisa dejando de lado el tema de Santana.

La morena respiraba con dificultad después de haber caminado con rapidez entre la gente tratándose de mezclar en el tumulto. Santana abordó un taxi que tomó la ruta de _Broadway_, al pasar por segunda vez por aquel teatro se dio el lujo de visualizar nuevamente aquel panel gigante donde posaban Rachel y Puck.

-Rachel ni siquiera luce como Mimi –Dijo Santana con los brazos cruzados.

–Pero sí que canta mejor que cualquier otra –Comentó el anciano taxista.

–Limítese a manejar –Soltó cortantemente la morena.

Había una gran diferencia entre Rachel y Santana, la primera supo desde los 5 años que quería pasar su vida brillando en Manhattan, la segunda, por el contrario se preguntaba a diario por qué había elegido Manhattan en lugar de un lugar más tranquilo, más alejado de los malos recuerdos. Nuevamente recordó que sí sabía por qué había elegido Manhattan en primera instancia, pero no sabía porque continuaba viviendo ahí a pesar de todas las malas experiencias que le había tocado vivir en aquella ciudad.

_"Costumbre"_ decían los padres de la latina, _"Rutina"_ decían sus amigos pero Santana estaba casi segura que era puro masoquismo. 


	3. Una llamada, una sorpresa

Bueno, aún estoy aprendiendo a manejar todo este asunto de publicar en fanfiction, es demasiada tecnología para mí jajaja. Ante todo, agradecer los comentarios y el simple hecho que lean (:

Hoy conoceremos a alguien especial (;

**CAPÍTULO 3: Una llamada, una sorpresa.**

_"Titanic… ugh, Jack fue un idiota al darle la puerta a Rose"_ Santana revisaba las películas que se hallaban en su gran estante negro, tratando de buscar la 'indicada' para pasar la noche, _"Twilight… mmm no entiendo aún como Edward embarazó a Bella, él ni siquiera tenía sangre para una erección, oh! El amor lo puede todo, al diablo con eso"_ La morena lanzó el estuche de le película a un lado _"The Notebook… Remember me… The Last Song…Dear John… Valentine's day"_ Santana seguía sin entender en qué punto de su vida había comprado tantas películas románticas_"La Sirenita"_ La morena frunció su ceño _"Ugh En que momento fui tan patética"_ La latina lanzó esa última película junto con el cúmulo de películas que se había formado en el suelo_"Debo tener algo menos estúpido por algún lado"_Santana rebuscaba en lo más profundo de su estante _"¿American Pie?"_ La morena entrecerró sus ojos con curiosidad mirando la contraportada del video_"Rachel odiaba esta película"_ la mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada conformista al recordar ciertos sucesos en la preparatoria _"Esta es la película perfecta"_.

A pesar de que el departamento de Santana no se encontraba ubicado en una zona popular o pudiente de Manhattan, este tenía una vista envidiable del centro de la ciudad. Muchos hubieran dado lo que fuese por tener el privilegio de ver las famosas calles y avenidas desde la comodidad de su hogar, muchos menos la propia habitante de aquel departamento.  
>Cada noche las luces cegadoras de la 5ta avenida se encendían al mismo tiempo que los teatros y sus afiches iluminaban toda la calle, convirtiéndolos en un espectáculo al cual Santana se rehusaba a presenciar. Las persianas de su departamento se cerraban apenas empezaba a caer el atardecer. Para ella, observar la majestuosidad que irradiaba Broadway en las noches, más que excitante, era frustrante y a la misma vez doloroso.<p>

Ver lo que pudo ser, oír lo que pudo obtener, estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Esas eran unas de las heridas que parecían nunca poder sanar en su ser.

_"Ahora entiendo porqué Rachel odiaba esta película, es para retrasados mentales"_ De un fuerte golpe apagó el reproductor de DVD para luego arrojar la película junto al resto de filmes románticos que había encontrado antes.

Era un viernes por la noche y ahí se encontraba Santana, sentada en su sofá color carmín con los brazos sobre su estómago, mirando su televisión pero oyendo los estruendosos ruidos que provenían de la agitada calle. Era un silencio mortífero en el cual la latina creía poder oír incluso los aplausos nacidos en los teatros.

Nuevamente sentía arder las heridas interiores. Nuevamente se remontaba a su juventud, cuando se sentía capaz de dominar el mundo. Y por una segunda vez las heridas volvían a arder. 

-¿Por qué no le haces caso a tu hija cuando debes hacerlo? –Una molesta castaña caminaba de un lado al otro en uno de los camerinos de la puesta en escena de Rent.

–Pero quién nos asegura que Beth no se equivocó –Noah Puckerman daba vueltas en su silla giratoria tratando de sacar del pánico a su castaña compañera de reparto.

– ¡Tú! – Rachel había detenido el movimiento de la silla de Puck con fuerza -Tú podrías asegurarme eso Puckerman – Susurró la castaña a milímetros del rostro de su compañero, dándole un total aire asesino o psicópata –Pero no lo puedes hacer y ¿Por qué? Por atender una estúpida llamada de Sam.

–En primer lugar, Los Chicago Bulls ganaron el partido, no fue una llamada estúpida –El chico del mohawk se había levantado de su asiento apuntando con su dedo índice a Rachel en señal amenazante –En segundo lugar, debes calmarte Rachel –Puck posó sus fuertes manos en los hombros de su compañera al mismo tiempo que apaciguaba su voz –Si Santana estuviera o no cerca de New York eso no debería importarte, tú no la quieres ver y me imagino que ella tampoco, así que por qué propiciar encuentros indeseados –Rachel había fruncido el ceño mientras iba asimilando las palabras de su amigo –Olvidemos lo que dijo Beth, apuesto que se equivocó y vio a Clarissa, ya sabes que ella es idéntica a Santana –Puck soltó una media sonrisa pero Rachel aún se veía insegura.

–Beth tiene memoria de elefante, si ni siquiera olvida que hace años le prometí contratar a Mickey Mouse para su cumpleaños y que nunca lo pude cumplir –Decía Rachel con su puño en la frente.

–Le prometiste traer Disneylandia al jardín de su casa –Aclaró Puckerman –Eso no es fácil de olvidar –El ex cantante de New Directions trataba de animar a Rachel, pero esta seguía luciendo preocupada -Vamos Rachel, deja de agobiarte y hay que alistarnos para nuestra última función –Finalizó Puck dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda a la madrina de bautizo de su hija.

–Si… es mejor que olvidemos esto –Susurró Rachel tratando de sonreír.

-¿Olvidar qué? –Un hombre con un ramo de rosas rojas había entrado desprevenidamente haciendo saltar de la impresión a la diva y su compañero.

–Jesse… ¿qué haces acá? –Se notaba el nerviosismo en la voz de Rachel Berry al dirigirse a su esposo quien miraba de par en par a su mujer y a Noah –Pensé que no regresarías de Las Vegas hasta después de la función.

–Quise darte una sorpresa para desearte buena suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitas –Jesse miró con ternura y admiración a la mujer que estaba frente a él –Pero ¿Pasó algo? –Los ojos de Jesse se volvieron suspicaces nuevamente, conocía muy bien a Rachel como para saber cuando algo andaba mal.

–Nada, solo unos problemas técnicos de último minuto, ya sabes como la estresan este tipo de cosas –Noah respondió la preguntar al notar que su amiga no tenía palabras coherentes en el acto.

–Estos teatros son cada vez menos profesionales –Jesse pasó sus largos dedos por su rizada cabellera –Pero no te preocupes amor, tú podrías deslumbrar a todos aún estando de cabeza - Jesse le dio un suave apretón a la mano de su mujer.

–Gracias mi amor –Rachel tomó la otra mano de su esposo para depositar en sus labios y dulce beso –Mi última función te la dedicaré a ti –Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos hasta que Puck rompió la magia de ese instante.

–Bueno tu esposa y yo tenemos un musical que protagonizar –Dijo el chico del mohawk.

–Te veré luego–Dijo Jesse despidiéndose con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a su esposa –Espero verte al nivel de mi esposa –Miró directamente a Noah quien solamente soltó una pequeña risa.

–Eso estuvo cerca –Dijo la castaña recostándose en la puerta al asegurarse que Jesse se había alejado.

–Algún día deberías contárselo –La diva frunció el ceño en señal de molestia ante su amigo –Okay, olvida que dije eso, es mejor que ensayemos.

–Bien dicho Puckerman. 

_"Olvídalo, no estoy de humor para salir"_ Santana estaba prácticamente gritando a través de su teléfono celular _"¿A un club nocturno? Olvídalo"_La morena caminaba alrededor de su departamento agitando su cabeza en señal de negación _"No me digas aburrida ni aguafiestas, ya sabes que odio esos lugares"_

Eso tenía una porción de verdad, para Santana los clubes nocturnos no eran más que lo más bajo que había en la sociedad.

_"Ya sé que es su fiesta de cumpleaños… ya sé que olvidé su fiesta el año pasado pero no tengo ganas de salir"_La latina jugaba con su cabello mientras trataba de cortar la llamada de Savannah, una de las pocas amigas que había conservado con el paso de los años _"Sé que se la debo por todas las bromas pesadas que le hice, pero… ¡Deja de gritarme!… Okay iré a ese apestoso club ¿feliz?_" La morena estaba muy segura que se arrepentiría de aceptar la invitación en pocos segundos pero la llamada se estaba tornando pesada y sabía que la única manera de cortarla era aceptando salir _"Si, recógeme en 30 minutos"_.

Era irónico como hacía un poco más de un par de horas, Santana se lamentaba por estar destinada a pasar una noche de viernes encerrada entre las cuatro y frías paredes de su departamento y como repentinamente, se lamentaba por estar destinada a pasar la noche en un club nocturno "festejando" la fiesta de cumpleaños de Derek, un ex – compañero de universidad.

Santana se lamentaba de muchos hechos y deseos en su vida. 

-Este es un club de mala muerte –Santana miró de arriba abajo el establecimiento nocturno en el que se encontraba junto a un grupo de amigos.

–Santana tiene razón, este lugar luce como un burdel barato, además hoy era la última función de Rent, hubiera pasado un mejor cumpleaños mirando una buen musical en lugar de esto –Santana tragó un amargo sorbo de saliva al escuchar al cumpleañero mencionar aquella obra.

–Es mejor que entremos, un amigo de un amigo me lo recomendó, no debe ser tan malo –Sugirió Savannah para luego sumergirse entre las luces rojas y el humo del lugar.

El club no era un lugar tan malo como Santana lo había visto exteriormente, tenía un buen ambiente, buena música y una muy variada barra de licor.

-Ya va a empezar el show especial –Susurró Savannah al oído de la latina quien solamente asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de vodka.

_***El Insomniac Night Club manda un saludo especial a Derek DeGraw que cumple años esta noche* **_

La voz del presentador se apagó al mismo tiempo que las luces del Club, para inmediatamente empezar a sonar la música que daba la bienvenida a una bailarina exótica del establecimiento.

Santana rodó sus ojos al ver aparecer sobre el escenario a una mujer en mallas, quien empezaba bailar sensualmente sobre el estrado. Para la morena, ver a una mujer exhibiéndose de tal manera era simplemente humillante.

_***Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Brittany Pierce***_

La semidesnuda rubia sobre el brillante escenario recuperaba la respiración mientras el público aplaudía fuertemente. Aunque ella supiera que el 90% del público aplaudía porque la rubia había quedado con muy pocas prendas, trataba de pensar que aplaudían a la bien lograda rutina de baile que había realizado.

Para la ojiazul bailarina era muy importante saber que había satisfecho a su público, pero entre toda la enardecida masa de personas había una que resaltaba por sobre las otras, una morena ocupada en su celular mientras bebía un trago, siendo totalmente indiferente a la bailarina del Insomniac Night Club. Inexplicablemente eso causó una fuerte preocupación en la rubia. 

La noche había transcurrido bien en su mayor parte, pero Santana había perdido ese toque fiestero que se desbordaba en ella en la escuela y la universidad, cotidianamente se sentía cansada, muy cansada.

_"Chicos, estoy muy cansada, fue una gran noche pero ya me quiero ir "_Santana tomó su abrigo siendo ignorada por el resto de sus amigos quienes estaban ocupados bebiendo, bailando o coqueteando con algún desconocido _"No se preocupen por mí, tomaré un taxi"_ Dijo la morena con sarcasmo antes de abandonar el club sin despedirse de nadie.

Las madrugadas Neoyorkinas eran extremadamente ventosas y frías, tanto que Santana sentía el frío volverse parte de sus huesos, lo que causaba que el caminar se le hiciera aún más lento y pesado.

_"Maldita sea, ¿por qué no pasa ningún taxi?"_La mujer de ojos oscuros llevaba 15 minutos congelándose a la espera de un taxi, pero parecía ser que todos se habían extinguido _"¿Qué rayos se supone que haga?"_ Se preguntaba a sí misma mientras buscaba con ansiedad en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra su teléfono móvil.

Y de pronto un fuerte sonido metálico resonó en los oídos de la morena.

-¡Eres estúpida o que sucede contigo! –El preciado celular de la morena había caído al suelo a causa del tropiezo de una persona.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento muchísimo, no me fijé que estaba ahí, lo lamento de verdad –Decía la causante de la enorme molestia de la latina.

– ¿Lo lamentas? Eres una estúpida ¿por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas, rubia tonta? –Santana movía su celular para todos lados en busca de alguna señal, pero parecía ser que el golpe recibido había sido demasiado fuerte.

–Soy Brittany –Dijo la rubia mientras veía como la mujer frente a ella maldecía de muchas formas.

–Y eso que me importa –Dijo furiosa la latina – ¡Dios! Has arruinado mi celular –Santana sacudiendo su celular con fuerza.

–No es un termómetro, deja de agitarlo porque se puede…. –En ese momento el móvil de la morena se despedazó cayendo la batería y la pantalla al suelo – Romper… –Completó la rubia al ver los estragos de la furia de Santana López.

-¿Por qué el mundo me odia? –Se lamentaba Santana mirando hacia el cielo –Estoy en medio de la nada, no tengo celular, no aparece un maldito taxi.

–Yo te puedo llevar –Ofreció la rubia – Y así me dices porqué no aplaudiste al verme bailar –Santana miró extrañada a la ojiazul mujer.

–Oh! ¿Tú eras la stripper? –Preguntó Santana haciendo que Brittany hiciera una mueca de desagrado con su boca.

–Bailarina Exótica –Corrigió la rubia.

–Okay Stripper –Volvió a mencionar Santana –En primer lugar no me gustó tu bailecito "calienta cabezas" –Santana levantó su dedo índice –En segundo lugar, eres una total desconocida, prefiero irme caminando a subirme a tu carro –Santana levantó un segundo dedo –En tercer lugar me debes 500 dólares por lo de mi celular –Santana tenía tres dedos levantado para luego darle la espalda a la rubia y empezar a caminar en sentido contrario.

–Pero… ¿Me das tu número para llamarte y pagarte lo del teléfono? –Gritó Brittany a la mujer que se alejaba con paso firme por las calles.

-¡Acabas de romper mi teléfono! –Gritó Santana furiosa alejada -¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo –Gritó nuevamente con frustración siguiendo su camino.

–No te preocupes, yo te buscaré para pagarte –Vociferó la rubia para que la morena la escuchara– Adiós desconocida-Gritó por última vez mientras agitaba su mano en el aire.

Y después de que la enfurecida mujer desapareciera de la vista la rubia, una pequeña sonrisa de formó en el rostro de la bailarina, una sonrisa de verdad. 

Santana caminó hasta Broadway en busca de un taxi, pudo haberlo conseguido en otra calle pero su instinto la guió hasta el centro de los teatros.  
>Y a lo lejos pudo oír desde los adentros de un teatro los fuertes aplausos de los asistentes. Asumió que eran los asistentes de la última función de Rent, asumió también que eran los grandes fanáticos de Rachel Berry aplaudiendo a la grandeza de la diva.<p>

Al pensar en eso, las heridas de su alma volvieron a arder con intensidad.

_"Maldita noche"_Susurró antes de detener un taxi para abordarlo y con suerte, desaparecer.  
>-<p>

Ya sabemos que ese alguien era Britt y llegó para quedarse, ya verán "cómo" xD

Agradecería mucho que llevaran su flechita un poco abajo donde dice Review y dejaran uno , si les gustó o no, o lo que sea que quieran decirme :D


	4. Demasiada bondad

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, siempre pensé que nadie me leería si publicaba en Fanfiction , pero gracias por esto :D **

**Sé que el pezberry es raro, pero trataré de hacerlo agradable para todo, en este capítulo el final es como "el comienzo de todo"**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Demasiada bondad. **  
>Desde aquella fría madrugada del cumpleaños de Derek; Santana había pescado un fuerte resfriado, era algo de esperarse tomando en cuenta que la morena había caminado varias calles, maldiciendo todo lo que ponía ante ella –<em>el frío pudo haberse colado por su garganta<em> –hasta encontrar un taxi, definitivamente era de esperarse aquella terrible gripe que no la dejaba siquiera levantarse de la cama.

Esto estaba frustrando a Santana de sobremanera ya que, era lunes, llevaba prácticamente 3 días en cama, cuidándose a sí misma, apestando a muerto –_ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para ducharse_ – y principalmente a sopa de pollo que había sido lo único que la morena podía cocinar con rapidez, mencionando también el chiquero en el cual se había convertido su departamento.

Vivir sola tenía muchas desventajas.

El reloj indicaba las 10:00 am, lo que significaba, un nuevo tazón de sopa de pollo para la enferma.  
>Salir de la cama, era para Santana una manera irónica de resumir su vida: Quieres algo, tienes buenas intenciones, te propones lograrlo, la frustración te gana y vuelves al comienzo sin ningún éxito.<p>

Con mucho malestar físico, llegó Santana a su cocina, sus piernas temblaban, su cabeza daba vueltas por el dolor pero su estómago pedía a gritos algo para calmar el hambre, aunque sea una repetida y poco gustosa sopa de pollo.  
>La cocina estaba hecho un desastre al igual que las otras secciones de la casa de la morena, estaba llena de gérmenes, mucosa, pañuelos desechados. Era un total chiquero que solamente enfermaba más a la pobre Santana.<p>

_**"Señorita López, la llamamos de la firma "Morrison y Asociados", agradeceríamos que se contactase con nosotros a la brevedad, hasta luego"**_

_"Morrison y Asociados" _Santana susurró con estupefacción el nombre de la firma que acababa de llamar a su departamento, _"Morrison y Asociados"_ Repitió esta vez mientras corría velozmente hacia la sala de estar donde se ubicaba la grabadora de voz.

No era posible que aquella firma de abogados acabara de llamar a casa de Santana. Era simplemente irreal que uno de los bufetes a los cuales la morena había presentado su curriculum más de 15 veces, estuviera llamando a su domicilio.  
><em>"Contáctese con nosotros a la brevedad"<em> Santana recordó esas palabras del mensaje y por un momento olvidó el dolor físico que sentía para proceder a alistarse y partir hacia el prestigioso bufete de abogados.

Tal vez no sería un mal día después de todo.

_"Dios mío, no soporto mi cabeza"_ Ducharse en pleno proceso de gripe no había sido la decisión más acertada de la latina, quién se sentía más agripada que antes, pero por lo menos ya estaba limpia.  
>Santana se tomó la temperatura, y en efecto, tenía más 38 grados ; pensó por un instante en quedarse en casa pero luego recordó que se trataba de <em>"Morrison y Asociados"<em> y que si se quedaba por unas horas más en casa, alguien más podría tomar el lugar que posiblemente querían ofrecerle a la latina. Así que con eso en mente, Santana vertió en su boca 2 pastillas.

_"Me siento como el demonio"_ Santana se quejaba mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta para salir y así llevarse una sorpresa inesperada.

-¡Bien! Por fin te encontré –Una emocionada rubia se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta -¿Aún me recuerdas, cierto? –Preguntó la rubia al notar que Santana la examinaba con curiosidad –Soy Brittany… la que chocó contra tu celular –Completó la ojiazul apenada.

-¡Oh! La stripper –Dijo Santana con veneno mientras Brittany hacia una mueca de molestia –Como no recordarte… -Susurró la morena con desdén –Pero ¿cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo llegaste gasta acá? Ni siquiera sabías mi nombre –Preguntó Santana alarmada al darse cuenta que no tenía lógica que aquella mujer hubiera podido encontrarla.

–Todo es posible si lo deseas –Brittany emitió esa simple respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros.

Escuchar esa frase incomodó mucho a la morena quien sabía que si esas palabras fueran ciertas hacía mucho que medio mundo hubiera muerto a causa de los deseos de Santana, eso sumados el resto de metas que tenía y que nunca se hicieron realidad, a pesar de lo mucho que las deseó.

Definitivamente para Santana, Brittany era otro ejemplo de rubios con gran falta de masa cerebral.

_"Quinn se arrepentiría de ser rubia al ver a esta chica"_ Pensó Santana mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Como sea… tengo prisa ¿qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó tajantemente la morena.

–Venía por lo de tu teléfono –Al escuchar esto, Santana se alegró, un poco de dinero nunca caía mal.

–Creo que tengo unos minutos en ese caso –Dijo Santana mientras trataba de forzar una expresión más amable.

–Bueno, lo que pasa es que… -Brittany aguardó un momento mientras Santana miraba impacientemente su reloj –Aún no tengo el dinero - Antes de que Brittany pudiera seguir hablando Santana cerró la puerta de su departamento y haciendo a un lado a la rubia siguió su camino hacia Morrison y Asociados –Hey detente –Brittany vociferó a la mujer que iba a mitad de pasillo de salida.

–Si no tienes el dinero para pagarme, vuelve otro día –Dijo Santana mientras sonaba su congestionada nariz.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó Brittany al notar gracias a la luz del pasillo el rostro pálido y las ojeras que mostraba Santana.

–Sí estoy bien, solamente me enferma perder el tiempo… como lo estoy haciendo ahora – Decía Santana con la paciencia casi nula mezclada con su malestar físico.

–Lo siento, pero no sabía si realmente vivías acá o no, pero te voy a pagar, es una promesa –Contestó la rubia parada frente a la latina.

–Es un deber – Aclaró la morena con fuerza antes de darle a la espalda a Brittany volver a seguir su camino.

–Lo sé, lo sé –Decía Brittany tratando de seguir el paso de la mujer delante de ella –Pero, no deberías salir así, me refiero a que luces enferma, no deberías salir podrías enfermarte más –Aconsejó la rubia.

–No creo poder estar peor que ahora –Decía Santana entrando al elevador y cerrándolo de inmediato para librarse de tener que usarlo junto a esa inoportuna mujer.

El ascensor se cerró y empezó a bajar, en ese momento Santana sintió una ligera paz interior de no tener que seguir lidiando con la charla con esa rubia, quién seguía pareciéndole una total molestia.

_"Diablos, ya es casi mediodía"_ Murmuró Santana mientras volvía a ver su reloj de mano _"Ahora a esperar un taxi, o tal vez me moriré antes de que llegue uno"_

Cotidianamente Santana estaba de mal humor, pero las enfermedades siempre sacaban esa dosis reservada de amargura que siempre llevaba.

-¿Necesitas un taxi? –Nuevamente era Brittany, estaba vez saliendo del estacionamiento con su auto.

–Oh no –Se quejó Santana -¿De nuevo tú?

Brittany no sabía porque aquella morena tenía tanta mala onda con ella, ni siquiera la conocía como para que pudiera llevarse mal con ella, pero entonces ¿por qué tan mal trato? Según su propio concepto, Brittany se consideraba agradable y según el concepto de su familia y amigos, ella era un total arcoíris así que era difícil de creer que Santana tuviera tanta mala vibra con ella.

Aunque destrozar el celular de alguien a plena noche en las afueras de un club nocturno, no era la mejor manera de conocer a una persona ¿cierto?

-¿A dónde vas? Yo te llevo antes de que te desmayes esperando un taxi –Ofreció la sonriente rubia.

–No gracias –Dijo Santana forzosamente pero Brittany no movía su vehículo –No necesito que me lleves – Soltó la morena con firmeza cruzando sus brazos y desviando su vista de la mujer de ojos azules.

–Lo digo enserio, luces cada vez más pálida, ni siquiera deberías estar intentando ir a algún lugar –Aconsejaba la rubia.

– ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó Santana sorprendiendo a la mujer en el carro –¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda! –Dijo la latina con la paciencia totalmente colmada.

Brittany no estaba acostumbrada a los gritos y mucho menos a los de una extraña y mucho peor aún, cuando ella solamente intentaba ayudar. Miró a esa alterada Santana y lo siguiente que hizo fue apretar el acelerador de su auto y alejarse.

Alejarse por el momento ya que algo en su interior la obligaba a intentar agradarle a esa terca morena. Algo que simplemente la hacía sentir una completa masoquista.

Santana miró aquel volvo desaparecer por la calle y lo único que sintió era culpa, una inexplicable e ilógica culpa que la estaba llenando por dentro.

Por momentos deseaba regresar al pasado, cuando hacer sentir mal a las personas y burlarse de ellas era totalmente sencillo y divertido para ella.

Sabía que eso ya no era posible.

_**Flashback 3er año de preparatoria**___

_-No, de ninguna manera voy a ayudarte Berry –Santana se paró con firmeza cruzando sus brazos. ___

_–Santana, por favor, nunca te he pedido nada en la vida-Rogó Rachel ___

_-Y es mejor que todo siga siendo así –Interrumpió Santana haciendo que la castaña rodara sus ojos. ___

_–Solamente quiero que me des algunos consejos y esas cosas, no es un gran favor –Dijo Rachel tomando a Santana de ambos brazos quien inmediatamente se soltó. ___

_-¿Y por qué me lo pides a mí? ¿No puedes preguntarles a tus papás o a la srta. Pillsbury? –Dijo Santana con fastidio, esa charla estaba tomando más de lo previsto. ___

_–Este no es un tema que quiera hablarlo con mis papás, la srta. Pillsbury tampoco es una opción, pensé en Quinn, pero ella es su ex novia y no creo que quiera ayudarme, además tú has sido la única que ha –Rachel tragó un poco de saliva –la única que ha estado de esa manera con Finn –Terminó la castaña con una mueca que le causó satisfacción a la morena. ___

_–Lamentablemente, yo he sido la única que se ha acostado con Finn y déjame decirte, no estoy nada orgullosa –Contestó Santana con una sonrisa burlona –Bueno como sea, no pienso darte consejos, ni tips, ni nada por el estilo para que no decepciones a Hudson cuando tengan sexo, además no creo que lo decepciones más de lo que él te decepcionará a ti –Nuevamente Santana volvió a soltar una carcajada mientras Rachel la miraba con fastidio. ___

_–Santana, por favor, será mi primera vez y quiero que sea especial, pero tampoco quiero que sea aburrido, y no sé como es Finn… ya sabes –Rachel guardó silencio por unos segundos –… Sin ropa –Completó en voz baja. ___

_–No hay nada que te sorprenderá al verlo sin ropa, tal vez te sorprenda que tenga los pechos más grandes que los tuyos , pero aparte de eso, nada más –Santana se sentía inspirada para buscar nuevas formas de molestar a Rachel. ___

_-¡Santana! –Reclamó la pequeña e incómoda castaña –Deja de burlarte y dime que me ayudarás, no me hagas confiar en lo que dice internet, por favor, haré lo que me pidas si me ayudas –La morena la miró fijamente para luego procesar la propuesta en su mente. ___

_-¿Lo que sea que te pida? –La castaña miró con cautela a Santana quien parecía un tigre merodeando su presa, pasaron unos segundos y Rachel asintió tímidamente –Está bien Manhands, aunque es patético lo que estás pidiendo, te ayudaré a que sepas qué hacer cuando tú y Frankenteen lo hagan, pero te advierto que no hago milagros. ___

_Y por última vez, Rachel volvió a mirar a la morena con fastidio, pero sabía que todo tenía un precio, y si soportar las burlas de Santana era lo que tenía que pagar, tragaría su orgullo. ___

_**Fin Flashback.**_

_**Bueno este fue el comienzo de TODO, e indirectamente fue por Finn. El capítulo que viene será mucho más movido y como siempre , cada vez que le dejan un review están salvando un árbol (y a una escritora que se colgará de él xD) **_


	5. Un pie equivocado

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por los comentarios, incluso ya encontré a algunos conocidos en los reviews (: **

**Creo que este capítulo les gustará más que el anterior, y un nuevo acercamiento pezberry en el pasado. **

**CAPÍTULO 5: Un pie equivocado **

-¿Se siente bien señorita? –Un hombre alto y rubio de unos 35 años aproximadamente miraba con una ligera preocupación a la mujer que entraba por la puerta de su oficina.

–Sí, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco agripada, pero nada que me impida ser productiva –Mintió Santana tratando de forzar una sonrisa, aunque realmente lo único que deseaba era volver a su cama con otro plato de su insípida sopa de pollo.

–Bien, en ese caso tome asiento –Santana hizo caso al ofrecimiento –Vamos directamente al grano ¿le parece? –La morena asintió tranquilamente -La llamamos porque hemos estado leyendo su curriculum desde hace un par de semanas y queremos ofrecerle un puesto en nuestra prestigiosa firma –Los ojos de Santana se abrieron como dos grandes platos –Aunque lamentamos ver que no cuenta con mucha experiencia laboral –La morena frunció sus labios –Así que ¿le parece bien empezar en modo de prueba?

No era la primera vez en la cual le ofrecían a Santana un empleo en _modo de prueba_ para al cabo de un par de semanas decirle que _"no daba el ancho para el puesto"_. Aunque no podía comparar trabajar de mesera en una cafetería del centro de Manhattan en modo de prueba con trabajar en Morrison y Asociados en_modo de prueba_.

-¿De cuánto hablamos monetariamente? –Preguntó Santana con desconfianza.

– 3500 dólares más las comisiones –El hombre encargado de recursos humanos miró la expresión de sorpresa de la morena –Pero esto es negociable y es solo por el periodo de práctica –Ofreció el rubio expositor.

–Acepto –Dijo Santana con presura -¿Cuándo firmamos el contrato? –Preguntó la latina causándole gracia al tipo frente a ella.

–Bienvenida a Morrison y Asociados –Anunció el tipo estrechando su mano con la nueva abogada del bufete.

-Lamento la tardanza –Dijo una rubia sin aliento apareciendo tras la puerta de un gran salón iluminado.

–Es tu segunda tardanza en la semana, Pierce, ¿sabes que no podemos detenernos solamente por tu irresponsabilidad, cierto? –Una suspicaz pelirroja miró con determinación a la rubia.

–Es que tuve un inconveniente… pero –Brittany dijo con su voz ahogada por la vergüenza a las múltiples miradas puestas en ella.

-Esto no es solamente una escuela de artes, esto es un recinto de perfección y creación –Brittany miraba hacia sus zapatillas mientras la maestra encargada daba su sermón diario –Cuantas luminarias han pasado por estos suelos, estos pisos de madera – Hizo sonar el tacón de sus zapatos contra el suelo –tienen una historia, personajes como el legendario Michael Chang, el afamado Kurt Hummel y hasta incluso estrellas de Broadway como Rachel Berry han pisado este salón de danza y ¿crees que ellos postergaban sus ensayos por inconvenientes? Una vez llamaron a Rachel Berry avisándole el fallecimiento de uno de sus padres ¿crees que ella dejó la clase? ¡Claro que no! –Gritó con fuerza a una ya desmoralizada Brittany –Ella permaneció acá, con lágrimas en los ojos pero dando el 120% de ella, porque este era su sueño, ella luchó por esto ¿y tú te atreves a decirme que lamentas tu irresponsabilidad por un inconveniente? –Vociferó duramente la mujer a la rubia que permanecía con la cabeza gacha.

–Lo siento –Musitó Brittany con la voz entrecortada.

–Vístete rápido –Ordenó la mujer –Y ¿Ustedes por qué dejaron de danzar? –Se alejaba dirigiéndose a las otras asistentes.

Brittany se arrinconó a una esquina del gran salón para alistarse y de paso limpiarse las lágrimas que brotaban de sus azules ojos. La rubia no tenía duda, ese era su sueño, había dado demasiado por entrar a _Juilliard_, y ella sentía estar dando el 200% de su potencial pero entonces ¿por qué seguía sin satisfacer a nadie? ¿Por qué nunca podía ser valorada por sus buenas acciones, por sus enormes esfuerzos? Rachel Berry no era siquiera una bailarina profesional pero de igual manera era un ícono en la división de danza, ¿por qué Brittany veía cada vez más lejano el día en el que ella pudiera ser considerada así?

Brittany siempre trataba de ver la vida con el mayor positivismo, pero había días como ese, en los cuales no podía encontrar un solo ángulo desde el cual ver las cosas y darle una sonrisa.

De por sí se sentía abatida por todo el inútil intento de afianzar una amistad con cierta morena, luego de recibir insultos y desprecios , le tocó vivir el calvario que es tratar de manejar por New York al mediodía para finalizar con los golpes a su autoestima causados por su maestra de danza contemporánea.

Aunque sabía que su día aún estaba empezando y que en unas horas le llegaba el turno a una de las cosas que más odiaba.

-Esta será su oficina Srta López – Decía un atento asistente de Morrison y Asociados.

–Me parece perfecto –Santana deseaba no tener aquel odioso dolor de cabeza para poder demostrar lo feliz que se encontraba por el hecho de haber conseguido un puesto en un bufete de gran categoría. Pero no podía ir contra su cuerpo.

–Este es su secretario –La morena soltó un pequeña carcajada al escuchar la palabra "secretario" pero no pudo esconder su risa al ver al muchacho.

-¿Secretario?- Preguntó Santana con curiosidad.

–Buenos tardes Srta. López, mi nombre es Ralph, soy su secretario –El castaño de grandes ojos verdes ocultos en unas horribles gafas borró su sonrisa al notar como Santana reía sin ningún sentido aparente. Inexplicablemente la palabra secretario causaba que por la mente de Santana ocurrieran mil y un bromas.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –Preguntó el primer tipo que acompañó a la morena en el recorrido.

–Sí, claro –Dijo Santana limpiando una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado por tanta risa -¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? –Preguntó la morena al recuperar la compostura.

–Ralph… Ralph .

En ese instante Santana sintió que su cuerpo perdía la fuerza de gravedad y como todo a su alrededor se veía de manera panorámica.

_"Mierda"_ Pensó la morena mientras miraba anonadada al tipo frente a él quien seguía mirándola con escéptico.

_"Nuevamente estoy retrasada, ¿qué pasa conmigo en estos días?"_ Brittany abría la puerta de su automóvil con torpeza mientras miraba su reloj rápidamente.

Brittany miró la altura del imponente edificio en el que se encontraba, 59 brillantes pisos de altura, unas relucientes ventanas en las cuales la rubia podía verse reflejada. No era la primera vez que se hallaba frente aquel edificio, pero siempre era aterradoramente fascinante admirarlo.

_"A ver que me espera esta vez en Morrison y Asociados"_ La rubia bailarina tomó la manija de la puerta giratoria para proceder a adentrarse al establecimiento.

-Buenos días señorita Pierce –Saludó con confianza una de las recepcionistas del bufete de abogados -¿Viene por lo de siempre? –Preguntó la mujer a rubia que asentía cansadamente frente a su recepción - Lo sentimos mucho Srta. Pierce, el licenciado Stevenson está de vacaciones en estos momentos.

Brittany hizo una mueca de desgano e inmediatamente miró sus zapatillas, quería asegurarse de no habérselas puesto al revés, ya que obviamente se había despertado con el pie equivocado.

-¿Cuándo volverá? –Preguntó la rubia sobando su sien con su mano derecha.

–En un mes –Comentó la recepcionista mientras Brittany fruncía su ceño –Pero descuide, su caso se asignará a otro abogado, un momento… -La mujer tomó su intercomunicador mientras la rubia miraba a todos lados con tedio –El nuevo abogado que tomará su caso la espera en la oficina 35 piso 57.

Usualmente Brittany acostumbraba ir por las escaleras para fortalecer los músculos, pero en ese momento se encontraba raramente malhumorada como para hacerlo.  
>Aún una parte de ella quería ser optimista, pero a medida que avanzaba el día, iba perdiendo las esperanzas.<p>

_"Piso… 57"_ La respiración de Brittany era sumamente irregular, efectivamente, había tenido que subir los 57 pisos ya que de una manera extraña, los elevadores no servían.

Algo estaba en contra de la rubia.

-¿Señora Pierce, cierto? –Preguntó un curioso castaño con enormes anteojos, la mujer asintió lentamente –Puede pasar

–Anunció el muchacho desde su escritorio a las afueras de la oficina 35

Brittany giró la perilla dorada de la puerta de madera con molestia y al ver a aquella persona ahí, pensó que estaba en algún programa de cámaras escondidas.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Qué haces tú aquí! –Una consternada y boquiabierta morena se paró furiosa al ver nuevamente a esa rubia.

–Yo me pregunto lo mismo, ¿Qué haces tú acá? –Tartamudeó la rubia perpleja.

-¿Me estás persiguiendo o algo así? Llamaré a seguridad –Amenazó Santana cogiendo su intercomunicador antes de ser detenida por un fuerte y blanca mano.

–No te atrevas –Dijo Brittany con seriedad – Yo estoy tan o más sorprendida que tú, ni siquiera sabía que trabajabas aquí, mucho menos que eras abogada –Explicaba la rubia mientras Santana se apaciguaba.

–Si bueno, llevo unas horas trabajando acá – Santana relajó su rostro cuando recordó lo importante –Un momento ¿Estás casada? –Preguntó con asombro mientras revisaba unos fólderes con documentos.

–Estoy a punto de dejar de serlo, por eso estoy aquí –Aclaró Brittany tratando de sonar divertida pero la morena seguía examinando los papeles.

–Un momento, ¿Estabas casadas con una mujer? –La mandíbula de Santana estuvo a punto de desprenderse al ver ese pequeño detalle –Un momento, ¿Eres gay? –El tono de voz de la latina su volvió un susurro ante esa conclusión.

–Eres muy deductiva para ser abogada –Dijo Brittany con una sonrisa -¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -Preguntó al notar que la abogada seguía sin reaccionar.

–No, ninguno en lo absoluto, es más jugamos para el mismo equipo –Dijo Santana soltando una carcajada - solo que me sorprendió tener tanta información de un solo golpe –La morena relajó sus hombros mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello y volvía su mirada a la de ojos azules -¿Te parece bien que yo lleve tu divorcio? –Preguntó dudosa la latina.

–Sí, con tal de que me separes de la bruja de mi ex, me parece bien todo –Dijo Britt mientras agitaba su cabeza tratando de sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su ex esposa.

–Entonces tenemos que empezar desde ahora –Avisó Santana mientras frotaba sus manos.

–Genial, siempre es mejor a alguien conocido a cargo de tus problemas oh! Y pronto te pagaré lo del teléfono, no lo he olvidado –Decía Brittany mientras Santana la volvía a mirar.

–Por favor, te pido que mantengamos esto de una manera netamente profesional, yo soy la Licenciada López y tú, mi clienta, la Sra. Pierce ¿Entendiste? –Santana arqueó un ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

–Disculpa San… Perdón, Licenciada López – Pronunció la rubia.

Lo ocurrido en esa oficina había sido una total montaña rusa de emociones para Brittany, en un comienzo estuvo asombrada, luego enfurecida, siguiendo a la euforia, para pasar a la tranquilad, estancándose por unos minutos en alegría para finalizar en una decepción. La Licenciada López, era eso, estrictamente su abogada.

Hay personas imposibles de conocer.

-Y Brittany, siento mucho lo ocurrido en la calle esta mañana, me sobrepasé –Santana dijo eso prácticamente en un susurro mientras miraba avergonzada a Brittany quien se limitó a sonreír.

–No te preocupes.

Tal vez Santana no era imposible de conocer, solamente difícil.

_**Flashback 3er año de preparatoria:**___

_-Anda Berry, no seas cobarde, este es el precio por mis conocimientos –Santana empujaba por la espalda a la pequeña castaña quien ponía resistencia a seguir avanzando por el estacionamiento de la escuela Westville. ___

_-¿Por qué no puedes decírselo tú? tú siempre rompes el corazón de todos ¿Por qué no lo haces nuevamente? –Preguntaba Rachel aferrándose a la puerta de un auto con tal de no seguir siendo llevada por Santana por el pavimento. ___

_–Porque haciendo esto mato dos pájaros de un tiro, me cobro los consejos sexuales y me quito de encima a la molesta de Katie –Explicaba la morena mientras jaloneaba a Rachel –Mira, ahí está –Señalaba Santana a una chica alta, rubia y voluptuosa. ___

_-¿Y qué tal que ella si está enamorada de ti? Que yo mienta solo podría lastimarla –Aconsejaba la castaña. ___

_–Eso no me interesa sinceramente, solo quiero sacármela de encima –Confesó la Cheerio. ___

_-¡Santana! ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí! –La guapa rubia de la escuela de Westville se percató de la presencia de la morena, quién inmediatamente soltó una sonrisa fingida. ___

_–Es tu turno Berry, hazlo –Santana miró directamente a Rachel mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a la fuerza hacia la rubia. ___

_–Hola, Katie –Saludó Santana –Te quiero presentar a Rachel Berry, mi novia –Dijo la morena mientras la rubia frente a ella se quedaba perpleja, instintivamente Santana pellizcó la mano de Rachel para darle "la señal". ___

_–Katie, quería advertir algo, quiero que porfavor dejes de buscar, llamar o intentar tener algún tipo de contacto con mi novia, ella cometió un error contigo pero ya superamos nuestras dificultades, así que porfavor déjala y por consiguiente déjanos en paz. Ojala te vaya bien, adiós –Rachel había aplicado genialmente sus grandes dotes histriónicos ya que aquella rubia reventó a llorar cuando Santana y ella se alejaron. ___

_–Muy bien Berry, la hiciste llorar, creo que con eso bastará –Dijo Santana mientras subía a su auto junto a la judía. ___

_–Me siento terrible –Contestó la diva –Tú deberías sentirte igual por jugar con las personas y más aún con una chica, por cierto no sabía que eras gay o bisexual. ___

_–No soy gay, solo quise experimentar ¿ok? –Aclaró Santana con fastidio. ___

_-Como digas Santana, ese no es mi asunto en lo absoluto.___

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_**Pues hasta acá el 5to capítulo, ojala haya llenado sus expectativas. Como siempre, un review hace a una escritora feliz, así que ya saben a donde llevan el puntero de su Mouse :D**_


	6. Un paso adelante, uno atrás

**Gracias por los comentarios, lamento la demora (: **

**CAPÍTULO 6: Un paso adelante, uno atrás.**  
>Un irritante e inacabable timbre de reloj despertador sonaba con fuerza en el departamento N.165 del edificio Buffay ubicado en la calle <em>Grand Street<em>de Manhattan. Efectivamente, aquel departamento le pertenecía a Santana, quien a pesar del insoportable ruido de su despertador, despertaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios ya que, aquel molesto ruido a las 5:30 de la mañana, indicaba _"hora de trabajar"_, una hora que desde hacía un par de meses la morena no podía conseguir programar en su despertador.

En esencia, ir a trabajar ponía de buen humor a Santana; lo que mirándose en retrospectiva era un enorme cambio en ella, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que, incluso, le costaba despertarse cada mañana en los tiempos de escuela.

Despertar para trabajar, hacía que Santana soportara a ese horrible despertador que compró en una tienda de liquidación.  
><em>"Lo primero que haré cuando me paguen, será comprar un nuevo despertador"<em> La morena miró con odio hacia aquel inerte aparato para luego apagarlo con un puño.

Tal vez, ni siquiera la idea de trabajar podía hacer que alguien soportara por un largo tiempo aquel sonidito punzante. 

-Buenos días Licenciada López –Saludó la recepcionista principal de Morrison y Asociados al ver llegar a una imponente Santana.

_"Licenciada López"_ Escuchar ese apelativo hacía que la morena se irguiera con orgullo. Sentirse respetada siempre fue la mejor medicina para todos sus males.

Excepto para uno.

-Buenos días abogada López –Este saludo provenía de un ejecutivo que se cruzaba con Santana en el elevador.

La morena caminaba más altiva que nunca antes. Por fin reconocían su grandeza.

-Buenos días Señorita López –Un grotesco tipo con uniforme de conserje dijo en un susurro al ver llegar a Santana al piso de oficina.

Santana solamente rodó sus ojos con asco al ver como aquel tipo la desvestía con la mirada. Inmediatamente la morena hizo una nota mental: _Buscar una falda más larga_. Aunque después de unos pasos volvió a sonreír, ya que notó que aún metida en un serio traje de sastre se seguía viendo increíblemente sexy.

-Buenos días Jefa –Esa voz le pertenecía a Ralph, el "secretario" de la morena.

_"Ralph "_ Santana no podía pensar en el nombre de su asistente de la cabeza sin sentir que un ligero escalofrío recorría su médula. Ese apellido, ese apellido significaba tanto en el pasado de la morena, un pasado que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella.

-Buenos días Ralph –Respondió la morena sin mirar al tipo en su escritorio.

-Buenos días Santana- Esa despreocupada voz le podía pertenecer solamente a Brittany, quien aparecía desprevenidamente en la recepción en las afueras de la oficina de Santana.

El nombre de la latina tenía un gran significado histórico, lo que le hacía sentirse la mayor parte del tiempo especial, pero escuchar su nombre en su lugar de trabajo, le hacía sentir que no era respetada como debía de ser. Y más aún cuando eso venía de aquella rubia quien, a pesar de ser el primer caso de la morena, seguía sin agradarle del todo.

-Si no es mucha molestia, prefiero Licenciada López- Aclaró Santana a una sonriente Brittany quien levantó la mano para saludar también a Ralph -¿Qué se te ofrece tan temprano? –Preguntó la latina mirando su reloj de pulsera.

–Hoy tengo clases en la tarde, así que preferí venir en la mañana ¿te molesta? –Preguntó Brittany mirando expectante a Santana.

–Creo que no –Respondió la abogada fríamente –Vamos a mi oficina para hablar –Ofreció mientras abría la puerta de madera pulida.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó cortésmente Ralph a las dos mujeres que entraban a la oficina.

–Te ayudaría mucho quitarte esos anteojos, son muy feos –Dijo Brittany inocentemente ¿o tal vez no?

–En nada por ahora, Ralph –Contestó Santana mientras reía por el comentario de la rubia.

El comentario había sido bien intencionado, pero al parecer la morena lo tomó como una burla hacía su secretario, lo que se le hacía sumamente gracioso ya que, desde el primer día, Santana tuvo tantos apodos en mente pero sabía que el hacerlos podía causar que la demandaran por abuso de autoridad o en el peor de los casos, el karma, que era la manera más efectiva de venganza que le había tocado vivir.

Brittany sonreía al ver reír a Santana mientas cerraba la puerta de su oficina. Había algo que incitaba en la rubia la necesidad de agradarle a la morena, pero verla reír, indirectamente, a causa de ella, la complacía enormemente.

-Bueno, estuve leyendo tu expediente anoche y ¿por qué te casaste tan joven? –Preguntó Santana con cierta preocupación –Yo hubiera hecho algo diferente a los 18 años.

–Estaba enamorada, ¿no es por eso por lo que las personas se casan? –Respondió la ojiazul mientras la abogada fruncía su ceño.

–Entonces ¿por qué te divorcias ahora? –Preguntó tajantemente.

–Porque ya no estoy enamorada ¿no es por eso por lo que las personas se divorcian? –Respondió nuevamente la rubia con una media sonrisa.

–Que simple es todo para ti ¿no? –Dijo la latina mientras soltaba una risa divertida al ver la sencillez de las respuestas de la mujer frente a ella.

–Para qué complicarnos la vida –Soltó Brittany encogiéndose de hombros mientras, nuevamente, se sentía plena al ver la risa de la morena. 

La rubia tenía dos talentos: Bailar y dar mucha más información de la necesaria. Eso lo entendió Santana después de varias horas de charlar.

-Así que ella tenía muchos problemas estomacales que no te dejaban dormir tranquila –Santana no paraba de reír ante las historias maritales de Brittany.

–Eso no es nada, hubo una vez en la que estábamos en la cena de Acción de Gracias y … -La rubia llevó su vista hacía el reloj de pared de la habitación –¡Diablos! –Maldijo Brittany cortando abruptamente las risas de Santana.

-¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó consternada la latina.

–Me tengo que ir, tengo clases – La rubia se paró con rapidez de la silla de cuero y se dirigió a la puerta seguida por Santana – Maggie Thompson me matará si vuelvo a llegar tarde –Decía Brittany hablando para sí misma.

-¿Maggie Thompson? –Preguntó – Un momento, ¿Estudias en Juilliard? –Preguntó consternada tomando del brazo a la rubia en la puerta de su oficina.

–Sí, ¿Cómo supiste eso? –Cuestionó Britt con rapidez mientras abría la puerta -¿Esa maldita también es abogada?

-No, solamente lo supe –Respondió nerviosamente Santana haciendo que Brittany enarcara una ceja - Es mejor que te apures, se te hace tarde- Recordó para evitar más cuestionamientos.

–Hasta luego Licenciada –Se despidió Brittany con una sonrisa.

Esta vez decirle _"Licenciada"_ no fue incómodo, inclusive lo sintió como una ironía, ya que durante todas esas horas de charla sobre su vida marital, en la cual Brittany vio plenamente la sonrisa de Santana, no hubo ni un solo momento en el que la rubia la llamara _"Licenciada"_ y aún así, la latina no hizo ni un gesto de molestia. 

-Así que su clienta es de Juilliard, una aspirante más a Broadway –La voz de Ralph sonaba con pesimismo mientras su jefa seguía en el marco de su puerta.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntaba la latina quien, aunque ya llevaba 1 semana en el bufete, era la 1ra vez que hablaba sobre algo ajeno al trabajo con Ralph.

–No me gusta mucho ese mundillo de perdición –Soltó el castaño con desdén lo que sorprendió enormemente a Santana, ya que hasta donde ella suponía, él era un , ¿cierto?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –Ralph asintió mientras la morena se acercaba más a su escritorio - ¿tú eres… algo de Jesse ? –La voz de Santana era un temeroso susurro.

–Lamentablemente sí, soy su hermano –Contestó Ralph frunciendo sus labios –medio hermano –aclaró –Pero somos muy distantes, nunca he tenido una buena relación con él o con su esposa- Confesó el muchacho mientras desviaba su mirada.

–Pero… ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con él?, muchos matarían por ser familiares de Jesse –Preguntó Santana tratando de sacar información y asegurarse de que Ralph no era un peligro para ella.

–Somos muy incompatibles, él está metido en todo eso de la fama y los tabloides junto a su esposa, quien tampoco se me hace la mejor persona, en cambio yo preferí estudiar algo de verdad –Contaba Ralph mientras Santana asentía con curiosidad –Pero si usted es fan de alguno de ellos, yo podría hablar con Jesse o con Rachel y así usted puede conocerlos o algo por el estilo –Ofreció el castaño haciendo que la morena reaccionara instantáneamente.

–No para nada Ralph, es más, a mí tampoco me gusta nada de eso del mundo de la fama, es una total banalidad –Dijo Santana mientras acomodaba los pliegues de su falda –Bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando, me gustó conocer algo más sobre ti –Agregó la mujer mientras regresaba a su oficina.

Ralph no era un gran peligro por el momento, pero sí que seguía siendo un riesgo a largo plazo. 

-No puedo creer que nuevamente Maddison esté detenida, es simplemente increíble –Un alterado Jesse caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de estar mientras su esposa lo miraba atentamente desde el sofá.

–Ya conoces a tu hermana, siempre hace lo mismo –Dijo Rachel mientras su esposo seguía sin calmarse.

–Que esta vez ni se le ocurra pedirme que busque abogados para sacarla, no lo haré –Jesse llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras trataba de calmarse a sí mismo –Es una irresponsable.

– ¿Recién lo notas? –Preguntó Rachel con ironía –Ha estado 8 veces detenida, cada vez por un delito peor, no sé porque sigues corriendo cada vez que te llama –La castaña sacudió su cabeza con enfado.

–Soy su hermano mayor, pero que esta vez ya se excedió en definitiva –Afirmó Jesse.

–Es lo mejor amor, Maddison debe aprender que no puede hacer lo que quiera y siempre salir bien librada –Concluyó Rachel mientras acunaba el rostro de su nervioso esposo entre sus manos. –Voy a la recamara, hablaré con tu manager para que evite que esto llegue a la prensa –Finalizó la diva mientras su esposo asentía lentamente.

A pesar de que Rachel tenía toda la razón, Jesse tenía esa necesidad de cuidar a la menor de sus hermanos, tal vez porque su hermana no pasó mucho tiempo con su papá antes de él falleciera e inconscientemente Jesse ocupó ese lugar. Él era un tipo correcto e intachable, pero cuando se trataba de su familia, era capaz de muchas cosas.

-Vamos contesta –Jesse tenía entre sus manos su teléfono celular.

-¿Aló? –Respondieron desde la otra línea.

-¿Ralph? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó Jesse para corroborar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? estoy trabajando –Respondió su medio hermano fríamente.

–Es Maddison… hay un problema con ella, debes ayudarla –Dijo el mayor de los captando toda la atención telefónica de su medio hermano. 

Había sido un día agotador y fructífero para Santana; cada vez afianzaba más confianza en el bufete, cada día recibía más felicitaciones de parte de otros abogados. Parecía ser que su vida estaba tomando un rumbo nuevo, uno en el que la mala suerte no reinaba. Liberarse de aquella estresante vestimenta formal era la parte favorita del día de la morena. El saco gris y la blusa blanca se habían desprendido ya del cuerpo tonificado la latina cuando el timbre de su departamento suena 3 veces seguidas.

-Buenas noches… ¿Santana o Licenciada López? ¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora? –Una divertida rubia se encontraba en la puerta de la morena, quien la miraba extrañada.

–Santana estaría bien, ya no estoy en horarios de trabajo, ¿Pasa algo con tu caso? –Preguntó curiosa la abogada.

–No, no vengo por mi divorcio, tú misma dijiste que no estás en horarios de trabajo –Dijo Brittany soltando un pequeña risa –Vengo por el otro asunto –Santana lucía confundida –Tu teléfono –Aclaró la rubia mientras Santana sonreía un poco.

–Ya no es necesario, el bufete me dio mi propio Blackberry –Confesó la latina.

–¿Enserio? –Santana asintió ante la pregunta –Te había comprado un nuevo celular –Dijo Brittany mientras sacaba una caja de regalo de su cartera, la morena solo sonrió ante el gesto -¿Me dejas pasar porfavor? estoy cansada de estar parada –Pidió la rubia, Santana, dudosa, se hizo a un lado.

Brittany miraba con curiosidad cada rincón de la pequeña sala de estar de la morena, a pesar de ser un lugar pequeño, era elegante y sobrio, como la dueña.

-Es un lindo lugar –Dijo Brittany mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

–Sí bueno , volviendo al tema, devuelve el teléfono y guarda tu dinero, tú pagas mis honorarios, creo que ya estamos a mano –Aseveró Santana.

–Y por qué mejor –Brittany se movió unos centímetros más cerca de la morena –Devuelvo el teléfono y con el dinero, te invito a salir –Santana abrió con fuerza sus ojos al escuchar la proposición mientras la rubia se veía impaciente y cabe resaltar que mucho más cerca de su rostro.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir? –Preguntó la latina con una burla mirando fijamente a esos ojos azules que asentían con rapidez -¿Estás loca o algo? –Preguntó nuevamente mientras la bailarina solamente veía aquellos ojos café –No voy a salir contigo Brittany –Confesó la morena con seriedad y alejándose abruptamente de la rubia, quien parecía salir de un letargo.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó con confusión la ojiazul mujer.

–Porque no quiero y punto, era mi clienta, esto no sería profesional, ni siquiera está bien que estés en mi casa así que por favor retírate –Mandó la morena.

Brittany no entendía en que momento, el cuerpo de Santana había sido poseído nuevamente por aquella fría y déspota mujer de los primeros días.

-Lo siento –Musitó la rubia antes de irse.

–Acepto tus disculpas –Respondió Santana.

La morena examinó por última vez a su clienta quien tenía un semblante de decepción. Solo tomó un respiro y abrió la puerta.

-Licenciada López, disculpe la molestia pero necesito su ayuda urgentemente –Ralph hablaba entrecortadamente mientras Santana trataba de evitar que Brittany fuera vista.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Preguntó preocupada cerrando la puerta y dejando escondida a aquella rubia dentro de su departamento.

_**Flashback 3er año de preparatoria:**__  
>-He sido golpeada por tu culpa, tengo un ojo morado por tú culpa –Una furiosa Rachel Berry llevaba quejándose varias horas.<em>__

_–Lo siento Berry, no sabía que todas las chicas de Westville se irían contra ti –Se disculpaba Santana mientras colocaba una bolsa de hielo sobre el rostro de Rachel –Pero, mírale el lado positivo a todo –Rachel miró confundida y molesta a la morena.___

_-¿Qué tiene de positivo todo esto? –Preguntó entre quejidos.___

_–Tú siempre has querido popularidad, pues ahora lo tienes e incluso la tienes en otras escuelas –Cuando la latina hablaba así, todo sonaba mejor.___

_–Claro… -Rachel se levantó un poco de la camilla para mirar fijamente a la morena -me conocen como ¡La novia de Santana López! –Gritó la castaña con frustración.___

_–Entonces es mejor aún –Contestó cínicamente la latina.___

_–Yo me rindo, me voy de acá –Con esfuerzo la diva se levantó –Ni siquiera mil consejos valen la pena para soportar todo esto, he pasado un mes librándote de todas esas chicas, y en lugar de pegarte a ti, trataron de matarme a mí –Rachel seguía con la bolsa de hielos en su ojo derecho mientras buscaba su mochila –Finn tendrá que aceptarme tal y cual soy, ya no quiero consejos.___

_–Okay, Okay, tranquila enana, perdón Rachel –Santana cogió de los hombros a su compañera –sé que me he aprovechado un poco en estas semanas pero has sido la mejor novia de todas –Rachel rió un poco ante eso, pero aún no era suficiente para evitar irse –Okay, te daré tus tips para que todo sea muy especial, ¿Feliz? –la diva asintió pero aún no confiaba del todo.___

_–Siempre dices lo mismo –contestó con perspicacia la pequeña judía.___

_–Ven a mi casa esta noche, hoy seré Finn, tendremos una cita ridículamente romántica y luego te ayudaré con el asunto, ¿Feliz? –volvió a preguntar Santana.___

_–Es lo mínimo que tu novia se merece –Rió Rachel mientras Santana desviaba la mirada._

_Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo, el siguiente capítulo será muy muy Pezberry (;. Como siempre, no olviden dejar su review, es como aire para esta pobre persona xD _


	7. ¿Por qué vino?

**Este capítulo lo subí hace 2 días y sin percatarme de los errores de espacio que tenían, lo siento infinitamente, pero acá ya está corregido :D**

**Este es un flashback (;**

**CAPÍTULO 7 ¿Por qué vino? **

_**Flashback 3er año de preparatoria.**_

_-Adiós papi –La voz de Santana sonaba dulce y angelical, es decir, falsa -Adiós __como-sea-que-te-llames__- La voz de la morena regresó a su estado natural de veneno al ver a la nueva novia de su papá. ___

_–Soy Brooke –Aclaró la acompañante pelirroja del reconocido médico del __Ohio Grace Hospital__, Santiago López, forzando una sonrisa, Santana solo rodó los ojos. ___

_–Realmente no estoy interesada en saberlo, sé que no durarás mucho –Refutó la morena forzando también una sonrisa. ___

_–No le hagas caso, amor –Dijo calmando Santiago López a su nueva y muy indignada novia –Bueno princesa, volveré tarde así que no te desveles mucho –La morena solamente asintió con una sonrisa. ___

_–Papi, ¿No te molesta que una amiga se quede conmigo esta noche, cierto? –Preguntó Santana arqueando sus cejas de una manera adorable – ¡Oh! Precisamente ahí viene –Señaló la morena al ver a una pequeña castaña cruzando por la puerta de su bien cuidado jardín. ___

_–Buenas noches doctor López, buenas noches señora, buenas noches Santana –Una educada Rachel Berry estaba bajo la puerta de la casa de los López. ___

_-¿Rachel Berry? Hace años que no te veía –Santiago estrujó a la castaña contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo –La última vez que te atendí tenías una fuerte alergia que no te dejaba ni hablar, tenías como 10 años –Rachel se sonrojó un poco mientras Santana soltaba una carcajada. ___

_–Bueno papá, es muy gracioso oír sobre el comportamiento anormal del cuerpo de Rachel, pero tenemos mucho que estudiar y tú y __como-sea-que-se-llame__ tienen un concierto al que asistir- Dijo Santana con presura mientras jalaba la mano de la castaña dentro de la casa. ___

_–Bueno preciosa, me voy –Santiago López depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su hija –Pórtense bien, y ya saben… nada de chicos en la casa –Advirtió el médico. ___

_–Los chicos es de lo último que debe preocuparse ¿no es así, San? –Dijo Rachel mandándole una indirecta a Santana quien solamente le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Había pasado casi un mes en el cual la castaña llevaba notando la fuerte inclinación de Santana hacia las chicas, así que en efecto, el doctor López no debía preocuparse por los chicos. ___

_–Que bien que no piensen en chicos por ahora, pronto van a tener que buscar una universidad y un novio solo las distraería , pero bueno, ahora sí se me hace tarde, cuídense mucho –Se despidió el progenitor de la morena mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil junto a su novia.___

_Santana cerró la puerta de su hogar y soltó un gran respiro de alivio mientras recostaba su cabeza contra la puerta. Desde el divorcio de sus padres, Santana había sido la única mujer en la cual su papá confiaba ciegamente, es decir que, a la última persona que ella quisiera lastimar o decepcionar era a su papá, es por eso que ante él, ella tenía que lucir intachablemente perfecta. Claro, ella ya se sentía perfecta a su manera, pero sabía también que a su __manera__, su papá no se sentiría tan orgulloso de ella. ___

_Rachel solamente había visitado la casa de los López 1 vez en su vida hacía muchos años, y fue un caso de emergencia ya que la castaña tuvo una fuerte neumonía y el único médico cercano a su casa era Santiago López. Así que se podía afirmar que la castaña visitaba realmente por primera vez la imponente casa de la porrista. ___

_Ambas guardaban un mortífero silencio, Santana porque no sabía exactamente que hacer ahora que Rachel estaba en su casa, ella le había prometido una cita de prueba y efectivamente, la morena tenía preparada en su habitación una muy ¿romántica? escena pero no sabía de qué manera empezar con todo. __  
><em>_Por su lado Rachel estaba anonadada por la belleza y majestuosidad de la casa de la morena, no estaba repleta de lujos, pero sí tenía un toque fascinante que podía cautivar a todo visitante. Realmente la Ex – señora López tenía un exquisito gusto que plasmó en su hogar antes de separarse de su esposo y partir hacia Londres. ___

_-Bueno… ya estoy aquí –Dijo Rachel mientras despertaba a Santana de su letargo. ___

_–Sí, lo sé, no eres tan enana como para no verte –Rachel frunció sus labios –Lo siento, esa fue por el comentario de los chicos que hiciste, noté tu indirecta Berry y no lo vuelvas a hacer si es que quieres seguir respirando, ¿entendido? –La asustada diva asintió rápidamente –Mejor vamos a mi habitación, te prometí que hoy sería Finnocente y que te daría la mejor cita de tu vida. ___

_-¿En tu habitación? –Rachel soltó una pequeña risita ante eso, ya que no se imaginaba a Finn llevándola a su habitación a tener una cita. ___

_–Créeme, muchos morirían por tener una cita conmigo en mi habitación, así que no te quejes –Dijo la morena con una sonrisa sugestiva. ___

_–Sigo sin entender como una habitación puede ser un buen lugar para un cita con una persona –Afirmaba la diva mientras subía las escaleras junto a Santana. ___

_–Solamente sígueme… y cierra los ojos – Pidió Santana para darle más emoción al asunto. __  
><em>

___-Puedes abrirlos –Ordenó Santana al abrir la puerta blanca de su alcoba. ___

_La castaña abrió su boca pero no salían palabras de ella. Todo era tan __"anti-Santana"__, un cuarto repleto de velas aromáticas que servían de iluminación, en el centro, una pequeña pero elegante mesa de mantel blanco con una apetitosa cena, y lo que más asombró a la castaña fue la cama, llena de pétalos de rosas en forma de una gran corazón. ¿Acaso Santana pretendía darle los tips de una forma __"practica"__? ___

_-Wow… ¿tú… tú hiciste esto? –Preguntó Rachel adentrándose lentamente a la habitación. ___

_–Sí… algo así, no hace falta preguntar si te gusta o no ¿cierto? Porque llevas 5 minutos sin hablar, eso significa que te he sorprendido –Decía Santana con voz triunfante. ___

_–Claro que estoy sorprendida, no tenía idea que tú podrías ser tan… romántica –La morena solo sonrió altivamente ya que sabía que ella podía ser lo que quisiera –Pero… la cama… ¿para qué es? –Preguntó la castaña un tanto asustada. ___

_–Tú y Hudson se acostaran, ¿acaso piensan hacerlo en el asiento trasero de un auto? –Rachel negó rápidamente acomodando un mechón de su cabello con incomodidad -¡Oh! Ya entendí… Tranquila Berry, tú y yo no haremos nada, desde que vi como te taclearon las chicas de __Westville__ tomé conciencia y disfrutaré de la abstinencia por un tiempo… además tú no eres mi tipo –Dijo Santana soltando una carcajada fastidiando a la diva. ___

_Las horas pasaban y Rachel seguía sin creer en el gran __"caballero"__ que podía ser Santana, le había separado la silla para invitarla a sentarse, había destapado la botella de vino tinto y llenado ambas copas para brindar. Y principalmente había dejado de lado los apodos y bromas para llamarla Rachel y en el mejor de los casos __Rach__. ___

_Se suponía que en esa cita Santana actuaría como Finn lo haría, pero con el pasar de las horas Rachel se preguntaba si Finn sería capaz de hacer algo capaz de superar lo que había hecho Santana. ___

_-¿Así tratas a todas las chicas con las que sales? –Preguntó Rachel al terminar de cenar. ___

_–No, ¿sabes lo que cuesta algo así? Pues mucho, y ¿crees que gastaría mucho en una chica con la que terminaré al pasar una semana? –Santana tenía un buen punto –Solo haría algo así en el caso de una propuesta de matrimonio -Finalizó con un risa. ___

_-¿Entonces te quieres casar conmigo? – Rachel no sabía si era el vino lo que le había hecho sacar esa preguntar al aire. ___

_–Te recuerdo que en este momento soy Finn –Aclaró Santana mientras rellenaba su copa de vino. ___

_Y entre brindis y brindis, llegó el momento más esperado por Rachel, recibiría los sagrados consejos de Santana. Los consejos que le habían costado un ojo de la cara, literalmente. ___

_-Mira, lo primero que hará Hudson para meterse en tus pantalones será sentarte al filo de su cama, luego se acercara –Santana representaba todo lo que hablaba –Luego te besará –Eso no lo representó por obvios motivos –Y te dirá alguna cursilería como __"No sabes cuánto he esperado por este día"__ –Rachel tenía los ojos cerrados, imaginándose a Finn, aunque la voz de la latina sonaba mucho mejor diciendo algo como eso –Ahora échate en la cama –la castaña abrió automáticamente los ojos en señal de confusión –Ya te dije que no haré nada Berry –La diva asintió y se recostó tímida en la cama llena de rosas. ___

_–Santana, ¿crees que Finn se moleste si se entera sobre esto? –Preguntó al ver que la morena se posicionaba ligeramente sobre ella.___

_El quarterback no era del agrado de Santana, así que lo que sea que pasara, la tenía sin cuidado. ___

_-Finn es un gran chico, se alegrará mucho de saber que has buscado muchas formas de hacer perfecta su noche –Rachel sonrió ante la frase de Santana. ___

_–Sí, tienes razón… mejor continuemos –Pidió Berry. ___

_–Finn te acariciará un poco, empezará por tu rostro –Rachel volvió a cerrar los ojos para imaginarse a su novio, pero ella sabía bien que sus manos nunca serían tan suaves como lo estaba siendo las de Santana –luego tus brazos, tomará tus manos y jugará con ellas porque pensará que es romántico. ___

_–Tus manos son muy suaves –Tartamudeó Rachel ante el tacto –Tu papá debe cuidar bien la salud de tu piel, es muy brillante y muy suave –La castaña abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el bello efecto que producían las velas en la piel de la morena, esta solo rió ante el comentario. ___

_–Mientras Frankenteen este manoseándote un poco, te besará y no dejará de hacerlo hasta llegar a tu cuello –Rachel tembló un poco al sentir la punta del dedo índice Santana trazar una pequeña línea a través de su cuello en lugar de los besos. ___

_La castaña era hermosa, eso era algo que Santana nunca había notado hasta ese momento. __"Seguramente ha de ser el vino"__ Pensó Santana para dejar de mirar el rostro de Rachel debajo de ella. ___

_-No te he pedido que cierres los ojos, no sé porque los tienes cerrados –Susurró Santana mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello de Rachel. ___

_–Debo pensar en Finn, no en ti –Dijo la castaña mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos. ___

_–Como quieras… -Soltó Santana con indiferencia –Ahora viene la parte importante, Hudson empezará a desnudarse, o al menos eso fue lo que hizo cuando estuvo conmigo –Rachel apretó sus labios con disgusto –Te puedes asustar un poco porque él es gigantesco y piensas que te puede aplastar –La pequeña bajo Santana soltó una pequeña risa. ___

_–Pensé que me iba a asustar por otro motivo –Nuevamente Rachel sentía el vino hacer efecto en ella ¿o no? ___

_–Que mente tan sucia Berry –Rió Santana –Además yo sí cerré los ojos para no tener que necesitar un psiquiatra después –Dijo la latina borrando cualquier imagen de aquel encuentro en 2do año –Después él empezará a desvestirte a ti, aunque se demorará una vida en descubrir cómo sacarte toda esa ropa, debes usar algo más cómodo ese día –Soltó Santana mirando a la diva –Yo sigo buscando una manera de sacarte esa blusa pero no puedo distinguir donde empieza ni donde acaba –Ok, ese comentario fue demasiado gay. Inclusive Rachel lo notó y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de la morena sobre ella y reír sin sentido alguno. ___

_-¿Puedes traer más vino? Tengo sed –Pidió la castaña apresurada. ___

_Rachel no tenía sed, pero sí mucho calor. Por un instante pensó que era por la posición en la que se encontraba con Santana, pero prefirió echarle la culpa al fuego de las velas. ___

_-Listo, una copa bien llena –Rachel bebió todo de golpe al igual que Santana, la castaña no era de las que bebían mucho, pero quería hacer algo para dejar de sentir esa incómoda y agradable sensación en la habitación de la morena.___

_Pasaron unos segundos y Santana se posicionó nuevamente sobre Rachel y sonrió, ¿así lo haría Finn, no? ___

_La morena empezó a explicarle a Rachel cosas más __técnicas__, como el hecho de cómo se supone que se sentirá en su primera vez y como actuar ante Finn. Curiosamente, todo esa parte, Santana la recitó innecesariamente sobre el cuerpo de Rachel. ¿Así lo haría cualquier psicólogo/amiga, no? ___

_-Tu papá debe cuidar mucho tu salud dental porque tienes unos dientes muy lindos – Admitió la diva al ver la sonrisa de Santana –Y unos labios también –Ese fue obviamente el vino tinto, claro, el vino tinto, Rachel lo sabía.___

_"¿Qué diablos haces Berry?"__ Se preguntaba Santana sin creer lo que Rachel hacía ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con ella?, bueno… eso era obvio, pero Santana … ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el lindo color de piel de Rachel? , __"malditas velas"__ pensó la morena. ___

_"¿Qué diablos haces Berry?"__ Ahora la pregunta se la hacía la misma Rachel, por qué no podía cerrar su boca, bueno … eso nunca había sido posible, pero por lo menos quería pensar y luego hablar, no lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: Verla y hablar lo primero que se le ocurra. ¿Acaso eso le pasaría en su noche con Finn? Realmente ya no le importaba mucho cerrar los ojos e imaginárselo, ya que aunque los cerrara solo se imagina a Santana. ___

_El silencio se tornaba cada instante más y más incómodo, obviamente Santana seguía sobre Rachel, ya no había motivo porque al parecer, los consejos se habían entumecido por tanto vino. ___

_Que mejor manera que romper un silencio incómodo que las risas, y más aún la risa de Rachel, la escandalosa y, en ese momento para Santana, adorable risa de Rachel Berry. La morena no tuvo otra opción que reír al igual que la diva, reían sin sentido pero sin dejar de conectar sus miradas, así que el momento seguía siendo sumamente perfecto e incómodo. ___

_-V… voy por más vino –Tartamudeó Santana cuando Rachel dejó de reír inesperadamente. ___

_–No –Dijo la castaña con seriedad mientras sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de la latina quien la miro consternada. ___

_– ¿Q… Qué? – Antes de que Santana pudiera terminar de hablar, con una fuerza descomunal Rachel las cambió de posición dejando a la latina debajo de ella -¿Qué haces? –Susurró Santana con algo de miedo. ___

_–No tengo idea… ___

_En ese momento sucedió lo que se podría llamar el fin del mundo. La boca de Rachel colisionó desesperadamente contra la de Santana. Era cierto, la castaña no tenía idea de lo que hacía, nunca había besado a una chica, y mucho menos se imaginaba besando a Santana, pero ahí se encontraba, probando los labios de la morena, en un principio con una caricia tímida por el miedo de que Santana reaccionara mal, luego, al sentir más confianza en sí misma -__y principalmente por las manos de la latina rodeando su cuello con fuerza__- se atrevió a profundizar el beso. Y en ese momento, al sentir totalmente a la latina, la pequeña castaña olvidó inclusive hasta su nombre. ___

_Fueron varios minutos, los cuales Santana sintió como horas, los cuales Rachel sintió como días. Era un hecho, para ambas había sido algo __trascendental.__  
><em> 

_Santana estaba acostumbrada de ser ella la encargada de la situación, pero en definitiva, en esa ocasión, Rachel Berry estaba al mando. Ambas lenguas se conocían por primera vez, y al parecer no querían dejarse ir, se entrelazaban al mismo tiempo que la de la latina chocaba contra el paladar de la castaña, causando un pequeño gemido ahogado y que esta mordiera el labio inferior de la morena quien sentía que pronto perdería la cabeza. _

___Se miraron un par de segundos, confundidas __–agitadas-__ , pero alguien tenía que acabar con la magia de ese momento, esa fue Santana quien de un fuerte empujón movió a Rachel a un lado de la cama liberándose de ella.___

_-Vete –Ordenó Santana con una mano en su cintura y la otra frotando su frente parada en la alcoba -¿No escuchaste? Vete. ___

_Rachel lucía sumamente confundida, y vale decir que despeinada –Santana, hay que hablar… -Pedía la castaña. ___

_–Luego hablaremos, pero ahora quiero que te vayas –Sentenció la morena sin mirar a la diva que se ponía de pie desorientada. ___

_La mente de Rachel estaba totalmente nublada, no sabía qué hacer, todo se había salido de control. ___

_-No le digas nada a Finn –Pidió desde la puerta de la habitación de Santana, esta solo levantó su mano en señal de silencio. ___

_El silencio reinaba esa habitación, los pensamientos de Santana estaban mezclados. Besar a una chica no era algo nuevo para ella, y hablando con sinceridad, la castaña no besaba tan mal. __  
><em>_Lo que la tenía en ese estado comatoso era su estómago, su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas después de ese beso. Sí, totalmente ridículo.___

_"Maldito vino"__ Susurró la morena para luego lanzar la botella por la ventana y abandonar su recámara, deseando así también, abandonar su mente por una noche. __  
><em>  
><em><strong>Fin del flashback.<strong>_

_**Nuevamente disculpas por el error inicial, pero espero que aún así hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Porfa dejen reviews :D**_


	8. Las palabras que golpean

**En este capítulo ya tenemos nuevamente a Britt, ¿recuerdan que se quedó en casa de Santana en el capítulo 6? Pues de ahí seguimos :D**

**CAPÍTULO 8: Las palabras que golpean**

No era común que un empleado visitara a su jefa en su departamento y más aún al anochecer, pero al igual que Jesse , Ralph era capaz de muchas cosas cuando se trataba de su familia.

Santana no entendía exactamente qué era lo que buscaba su secretario con ella, hablaba sobre su hermana, sobre un abogado y cosas así, pero todo muy mezclado. Ambos se dirigían hacía un café cerca del edificio donde vivía la abogada, aunque a ciencia cierta, Santana hubiera preferido hablar en su departamento de no haber sido por aquella impertinente rubia que, recordándolo bien, seguía encerrada ahí.

-No entiendo qué es lo que quieres Ralph, ¿quieres que sea la abogada de tu hermana? –Preguntaba Santana con nerviosismo.

–Sí, o al menos que sea mi respaldo para yo poder ser el abogado de mi hermana, aún no acabo la carrera así que necesito un abogado que me respalde, es urgente, ¿sabe que pueden encerrar a mi hermanita en la cárcel? –Decía un consternado Ralph.

–Tranquilo Ralph –Pedía Santana al ver que su secretario empezaba a llamar la atención de los presentes en el café –Me gustaría ayudarte, pero…

La parte que le faltaba a ese _"pero"_ era "_no quiero mezclarme con tu familia_". Aunque más que _querer_ era_poder_, la morena no podría resistir tener que volver a ver a Jesse o a Rachel Berry, o en el peor de los casos a ambos, después de tantos años, después de tantas heridas causadas, después de tanto dolor.

–Por favor licenciada, sé que esto no es muy correcto, pero ella es mi hermana y tengo que ayudarla y no conozco a una mejor que usted para ayudarme –Rogaba Ralph al ver la expresión dubitativa de su jefa.

Santana no era una mala persona, tal vez un poco cruel, pero mala no era en lo absoluto. Ella sabía lo que era el amor fraternal y si fuera su hermano el que estuviera en algún problema judicial, no dudaría ni un minuto en mover mar y tierra para ayudarlo. Pero, lamentablemente, Ralph no tenía conciencia del gran sacrificio que le pedía a la mujer. Con toda la pesadumbre de su ser, Santana no podía ayudarlo, no podía arriesgarse tanto.

-Lo siento Ralph, pero no puedo ayudarte con lo que me estás pidiendo, ser tu respaldo judicial implicaría poner en riesgo mi nombre y el del bufete en caso de algún tipo de improviso y por lo que me dices sobre tu hermana, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer –Explicada Santana a su desesperado empleado – Y ¿ Por qué tu hermano Jesse no busca un abogado?

–Su esposa no quiere que siga ayudando a Maddison, es una arpía esa tipa con la que se casó –Soltó con veneno Ralph, la morena se sorprendió para luego fruncir sus labios al escuchar un insulto al nombre de la castaña.

-¿Tú le has dicho a Jesse que yo te ayudaría? … ¿Él sabe que tú trabajas conmigo? –Preguntó asustada la abogada ante la idea de estar cerca de los .

–No, él no sabe que estoy trabajando con usted, solamente le dije que buscaría ayuda pero, ya veo que usted no me podrá ayudar ¿cierto? –Dijo un indignado Ralph.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo, aunque… -

Antes de que la morena pudiera terminar de hablar, el muchacho se paró con firmeza y, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, se marchó molesto del establecimiento.

_"Mal agradecido"_ Pensó la morena mientras pagaba la cuenta del café.  
>Definitivamente esa sería una de las peores noches. Y al pensar en <em>"peores"<em> recordó que tenía a cierta persona encerrada en su departamento, una muy fastidiosa persona. 

Brittany estaba un poco aturdida y confundida, llevaba cerca de 1 hora y 30 minutos sentada quietamente en el sofá de la licenciada López pensando en los recientes sucesos. El primero, su intento fallido por invitar a salir a la abogada; el segundo, ser echada del departamento de la mujer y el tercero, la repentina aparición del secretario de la morena, quien –_cabe resaltar_- había dejado a la rubia bailarina sola y encerrada en su departamento sin ninguna explicación. En un primer instante pensó en abandonar el recinto, pero luego pensó que no sería algo prudente ya que por _"algo"_ la morena la había dejado adentro ¿no?

Después de dejar pasar unos minutos más en el sofá, la rubia llegó a la conclusión que Santana no volvería pronto. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de girar la perilla notó algo más, las llaves del departamento seguían colgadas en la pared, es decir, que si ella se iba, Santana no podría entrar nuevamente; lo que ocasionaría seguir siendo del poco agrado de la morena.

Brittany examinó la situación por unos minutos, irse o quedarse. Pensó en todos los _pro's_ y _contra's_ , y después de tantas conjeturas, decidió quedarse y esperar, para su buena suerte, podría esperar toda la noche ya que ese día era su día libre en el club nocturno.

_"¿Ahora que hago?"_Se preguntó con pereza antes de dejar caer pesadamente su cuerpo en el sofá. Encendió la televisión y no encontró nada atractivo de ser visto. Miró por la ventana y -_aunque la vista fuera majestuosa_- las cerró casi al instante a causa del fuerte frío que empezaba a correr. Miró por segunda vez, el living del pequeño lugar para terminar con su mirada fija en el estrecho corredor oscuro que, obviamente, conduciría a las habitaciones.

_"¿Voy o no voy?"_ La mente de la rubia luchaba con sus deseos de conocer algo más sobre la vida de aquella terca mujer contra el debido respeto que merecía el espacio personal de la morena.

Britt se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y después de tanta lucha mental, decidió sucumbir a sus deseos. Miró a ambos lados cerciorándose de encontrarse sola _"Diablos, obviamente que estás sola"_ Se recriminó ante tal gesto para luego adentrarse en el oscuro pasillo.

No había nada fuera de lo común en aquel pasadizo, solo algunos cuadros artísticos y unos floreros al lado de unas esculturas. En definitiva la morena tenía muy buen gusto.  
>Con algo de temor la rubia abrió la primera puerta del corredor para encontrarse con una pequeña bibliotecaoficina. La bailarina se acercó al primer estante para ver los libros contenidos ahí y, tal vez así, conocer algunos de los gustos de la abogada. Desafortunadamente al pasar unos segundos, notó que todo en esa habitación eran puros artículos relacionados íntegramente a las leyes. Santana era abogada, eso era algo que Brittany ya sabía a la perfección.

La rubia cerró la pequeña oficina y continuó su recorrido para toparse con las siguientes dos puertas que eran solamente el baño y un cuarto de huéspedes.

Brittany, ya sin ningún temor al abrir puertas, tomó la perilla de la cuarta habitación del corredor. _"Bingo"_ susurró la bailarina al ver que había llegado a la habitación de Santana. Era un espacio moderado, pero sí muy acogedor. Una gran cama en el medio, la rubia no pudo resistirse a sentarse y soltar una sugestiva sonrisa al sentir la comodidad del colchón; frente a la cama un armario, Britt trató de abrirlo inútilmente ya que se encontraba cerrado con seguro. _"¿Qué tendrás ahí dentro Santana?"_ Pensó la rubia después de forcejear un poco con el seguro. Al girarse visualizó una pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama, de nueva cuenta se acercó y trató de abrir el cajón para llevarse el mismo resultado que con el armario.

Un tanto frustrada la rubia regreso a la puerta de la habitación con intenciones de salir, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al lugar _"Es un enigma Licenciada López"_ dijo antes de regresar al pasillo, aún quedaba una última puerta.

Tomó la brillante perilla de la última habitación y la giró con determinación. Era un desván, lleno de cajas empolvadas y a punto de reventar por el exceso de peso. _"Espero que no sean más cosas de abogados"_ Pensó al tirar del interruptor de la lámpara que colgaba en el reducido lugar. Estornudó un par de veces ante la polvareda que causaba el sacudir aquellas cajas.

_**"Familia" **_– Decía el título de la primera caja que se encontraba repleta en su mayoría de fotos de una familia de 4 personas, una mujer , un hombre y dos niños , uno de ellos era Santana. Se veían aparentemente felices pero la rubia podía ver en los ojos de los dos adultos una capa de falsedad mientras que en la de los niños un aire de tristeza.  
>El resto de fotos eran de la morena junto a un hombre, quien Brittany supuso era su papá debido al fuerte cariño y amor que demostraban, otras cuantas junto a un muchacho alto y fornido, supuso también, era su hermano y en un pequeño sobre amarillo, unas pocas fotos junto a una guapa señora, quien la rubia denominó como la mamá de Santana debido al gran parecido físico, aunque no podía encontrar el mismo lazo de amor que demostraban Santana y su papá en las demás fotos.<p>

La rubia solo dibujó en su rostro una triste sonrisa al imaginarse la clase de familia en la cual había crecido la morena.

_**"William McKinley High School"**_ –Era el nombre que indicaba la caja siguiente, aquella estaba llena de papeles, exámenes en su mayoría en los cuales la latina tenía unas calificaciones envidiables.  
><em>"Hermosa e inteligente"<em> pensó la rubia para proseguir a cerrar la caja al notar que solo había papeles con registros de notas.

_**"Cheerios"**_–Decía la tercera caja. Lo primero que la rubia pensó fue que la latina tenía una ligera obsesión con los cereales _Cheerios_ como para tener una caja dedicada a eso; idea que cambió radicalmente al notar que todo lo que se hallaba en la caja eran artículos de porrista, pompones, un viejo uniforme el cual la rubia sacudió para verlo en su totalidad, _"Lo que daría por verte nuevamente en este uniforme"_ Susurró la bailarina al ver la diminuta longitud de la falda y sus pliegues.

Un poco más al fondo halló fotos de un escuadrón de porristas, entre ellas la morena con una pretenciosa sonrisa, otras más junto a una rubia mujer con su megáfono, imaginó que era la entrenadora. _"Hermosa, inteligente y popular, sí que fuiste un sueño en la secundaria"_ Rió Brittany al terminar de esculcar en esa caja.

_**"Club Glee"**_ –Era la caja más grande de todas, y por ende, la más pesada también. La mujer frunció su ceño al no entender el significado del título. La rubia se disponía a abrir caja cuando a los lejos escuchó un murmullo, era una voz familiar que hizo que inmediatamente diera un pequeño salto de susto.

_"¡Brittany! ¡¿Sigues acá?"_ La voz de Santana se oía cada vez más alta así que la rubia apiló las cajas con rapidez, no sin antes coger de aquella gran última caja un disco un poco sucio que estaba sobre todas las cosas, para luego apagar la luz y salir del desván. Se limpió como pudo las manos polvorientas para esconder aquel disco que traía bajo su polera, para tomar un respiro regresar al living junto a Santana. La morena vio a la bailarina salir de corredor y de inmediato arqueó una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos esperando una explicación.

-¿Me puedes decir que hacías ahí? –Preguntó con fastidio la latina.

–Yo… nada… fui… fui al baño –Contestó una nerviosa Brittany, Santana no parecía creerle demasiado.

-¿Estás segura? No luces como alguien que acaba de ir al baño –Dijo notando la marcas de suciedad en la ropa de la rubia, pero a decir verdad, Santana se encontraba muy cansada como para pelear en el momento –Como sea, disculpa por dejarte acá, pero … no quería que Ralph te encontrara, no quería que pensara algo equivocado.

–¿Y todo se arregló con él? –Preguntó Brittany mientras la morena desviaba su mirada.

–Algo así … pero ya es tarde y … ¿no tendrías que estar trabajando en el club? –Preguntó una confundida Santana.

–Hoy tengo el día , o mejor dicho, la noche libre –Expresó la ojiazul con una gran sonrisa –Así que … ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo? –Ofreció la rubia mientras acortaba la distancia con la abogada.

–¡Oh! Ya recordé porque la estaba echando de mi casa Señora Pierce, ¿me haría el favor de retirarse? –Refutó la morena apuntando con firmeza hacia la salida de su departamento.

Segundo intento fallido para la rubia en una sola noche. Nuevamente con la mirada hacia el suelo, Brittany llegó hasta la puerta siendo secundada por la morena, ambas se miraron por un momento y Santana sintió una gran incomodidad ante los ojos azules de la bailarina, prefirió ignorarlos y desviar su mirada hacia la pared.

-Buenas noches, Brittany –Se despidió Santana un poco apenada sin motivo, ver el rubor en las mejillas de la latina hizo sonreír ligeramente a la rubia.

–Buenas noches Santana –Contestó la bailarina – Y déjame decirte que eras una hermosa porrista –Soltó inesperadamente un beso en la mejilla izquierda de la morena antes de partir velozmente hacia el ascensor dejando totalmente perpleja a la morena.

Santana se quedó parada en el marco de su puerta por varios minutos, atónita en su totalidad. Aunque no sabía que era lo que más la tenía en ese estado, ¿el hecho de que Brittany supiera sobre su pasado como porrista? Ó ¿El beso que soltó en su mejilla y que, de una rara forma, aún quemaba en su piel?

A decir verdad, ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba a Santana.

_**Flashback: 3er año de preparatoria.**_

_-¿Cuánto más vas a seguir evitándome? –Rachel había acorralado a Santana después de varias semanas de intentarlo.___

_–No te estoy evitando y si me permites, tengo clases que atender –Contestó la morena tratando de no mirar a la castaña.___

_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sigues así por lo del beso? –Susurró Rachel haciendo que la latina mirara preocupada hacia todos lados –Olvidemos eso, estábamos ebrias, no fue importante –Ese comentario causó un fuerte golpe en el ego de la morena cantante.___

_-¿Crees que me importó ese horrible beso? –Se burló Santana –Ya ni siquiera recuerdo eso, solamente… ya estamos a mano, yo te dí tus consejos, tú cumpliste con tu parte, no tenemos porque seguir pretendiendo que somos amigas –Afirmó la morena mientras jugaba con su cola de caballo.___

_–Pero, a mí me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo, además que… -La castaña acomodó su cerquillo en señal de incomodidad –lo que pasó en tu casa, no sabía que podías ser tan gentil con alguien –Dijo la pequeña diva con sinceridad haciendo que la expresión de la morena se relajara un poco.___

_–Eso solo fue porque me sentía culpable de que te golpearan, solo fue eso –Respondió Santana a la defensiva –Tú sigue siendo la fastidiosa Rachel Berry y yo seguiré siendo Santana, la que te tortura diariamente ¿entendido?___

_–Y ¿por qué no admites que eres Santana la chica que no me soltaba mientras nos besábamos? –Dijo Berry con sarcasmo mientras Santana fruncía el ceño.___

_-¡¿QUÉ USTEDES… QUÉ? – Ninguna lo había notado, ninguna había notado la presencia de un furioso Finn Hudson en la puerta de aquel salón de clases.___

_–Finn, no sabía que estabas ahí –Dijo una atemorizada Rachel Berry al ver a su novio con la boca abierta.___

_-¡¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes? –Preguntó el quarterback molesto, mientras la latina veía con cierta gracia aquella escena.___

_–Anda Berry, dile lo que pasó –Decía Santana con voz de arpía, aunque dentro de ella, lo hacía para demostrarle a Finn que su novia la prefería a ella.___

_La pequeña castaña miraba alternamente a ambos, no sabía que hacer, estaba Santana a su izquierda y su novio a su derecha, no era fácil decidir que hacer, no era fácil decidir nada en ese momento._

_-Santana… ella… ella me besó –Mintió una tartamuda diva –No tiene importancia amor, vámonos –Pidió la castaña mientras arrastraba a su novio fuera del aula, y dejando atrás a una decepcionada latina._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado, pronto más Brittana y si les gusta, también Pezberry xD . Ya saben como hacer para que esta pequeña sonría (dejando un review xD). **_


	9. Días paralelos

**Gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas y Felices Fiestas a todos (:**

**CAPÍTULO 9: Días paralelos. **

Una castaña se encontraba mirándose fijamente en el espejo de su tocador de caoba, el peine de seda paseaba por lo largo de su lacio y suave cabellera, la castaña llevaba alrededor de 45 minutos haciendo lo mismo, no era precisamente por vanidad, era más que nada porque estaba esperando una sorpresa, estaba esperándolo , esperándolo a él.

Era 15 de Octubre, él nunca olvidaba esa fecha y cada año la sorprendía más que el anterior.

_"15 de Octubre"_ Pensó con lentitud mientras seguía mirándose fijamente, _"15 de Octubre"_ Susurró antes de dibujar en su rostro una pequeña y soñadora sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la señora ? –Rachel escuchó la voz de su esposo en la entrada de la habitación.

–Esperándote, ¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano? –Preguntó la castaña mientras posaba ambas manos en el fuerte pecho de su esposo.

–Tenía unas cosas que hacer –Dijo el dueño de la Disquera Powerfull con algo de nerviosismo.

Rachel entrecerró sus ojos de manera divertida, estaba realmente a la expectativa de lo que le esperaba ese día. Jesse había salido muy temprano y de manera misteriosa, la única respuesta a eso en la mente de la diva, era una gran sorpresa para ella por ser una fecha tan especial.

-¿No me piensas decir qué cosas andabas haciendo? –Preguntó mientras jugaba con los rizos de su esposo quien la tomó por la cintura.

–No, no era nada importante –Argumentó el hombre mientras sonreía suavemente.

_"¿Has olvidado el 15 de Octubre?"_Pensó la castaña al no notar ninguna nueva expresión –_o intención_- en el rostro de su esposo.

-Está bien Rach … -Susurró el castaño haciendo que la pequeña preocupación de la mujer desapareciera –Fui a ver a Maddison a la delegación, sé que te dije que no la ayudaría esta vez, pero es mi hermana, estoy para ayudarla… siempre debo estar para ayudarla, soy el mayor –Rachel se separó inmediatamente del cuerpo de su esposo con fastidio, no tanto por el asunto de su hermana, sino porque había olvidado un fecha tan importante como lo era el 15 de octubre -¿Tanto te molesta esto, Rachel? –Preguntó consternado el hombre.

–No es eso Jesse, mira ya veía venir todo esto, siempre dices que no volverás a ayudarla pero siempre caes, no me sorprendes en realidad –Contestó la diva mientras cruzaba sus brazos y trataba de contener sus lágrimas de impotencia por la mala memoria que parecía tener su esposo –Puedes ayudarla si quieres… no tengo problema, es tu familia –Completó para girarse, dándole la espalda a Jesse.

–Bueno, agradezco tu compresión Rach –Pronunció el castaño cantante –Voy a llamar a Ralph, él también querrá saber sobre Maddi, parece que solo cuando ella se mete en problemas, él y yo tenemos algo de comunicación –Ironizó el hombre- Te veo luego –Se despidió antes de dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación con el fin de salir.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Rachel soltó las lágrimas que había estado escondiendo de Jesse.

_"¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?"_ Se preguntó la castaña mirando la foto de ambos que yacía en su mesa de noche.

-Se me olvidó decirte… -Jesse había entrado sorpresivamente a la habitación para acercarse a su esposa y tomar su cintura con decisión –Feliz aniversario amor, gracias por todos estos años que me has dejado compartir contigo, te amo y nunca podría olvidar esta fecha- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras secaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas de su esposa para luego besar con pasión sus labios.

_"Sabía que no lo olvidarías"_ Pensó con felicidad la castaña mientras besaba a su esposo.

Era un 15 de octubre que para el matrimonio St. James –Berry marcaba un año más de felicidad juntos. Cada día que pasaba, Rachel volvía a confirmar que no había podido encontrar a un hombre mejor que él. 

La brisa corría fuertemente a través del gran ventanal de la oficina de Santana, quién inmediatamente se estremeció aunque principalmente por la ironía que encerraba el clima y el día que se presentaba. 15 de octubre.

La morena pensó en acercarse a la ventana con la finalidad de cerrarla pero desistió al pensar que ese día era un hecho que iba a estremecerse por muchos más motivos –_especialmente recuerdos_ –así que prefería tratar de engañar a su mente adjudicando aquellos futuros estremecimientos y temblores al frío en lugar de a su propia historia.

La mesa de la morena estaba llena de carpetas y papeles por revisar, le hubiera pedido ayuda a Ralph pero desde aquella noche en la que ella declinó su petición de ser ella la abogada de su hermana, su secretario tenía una actitud sumamente molesta. No era que Santana fuera de las que soportara que un _"inferior"_ faltara a su autoridad pero especialmente ese día no tenía humor para trabajar en algún caso legal con el fastidioso resentimiento de su secretario y mucho menos para romper tensiones con él.

Habían fechas que ella prefería olvidar de su calendario como el cumpleaños de su tía Julia -u_na mujer irritante, con una voz creada por el propio infierno y ,para terminar de desagradarle a la morena, con un trasero enorme que siempre que podía asfixiaba a Santana_ – luego, el aniversario de bodas de su hermano Samuel ya que con el pretexto de querer celebrar con su esposa, la latina siempre tenía que hacerse cargo de sus dos pequeños y desastrosos sobrinos, que para el colmo de males eran gemelos. Pero de todas esas terribles fechas, la que ella quería y anhelaba olvidar era el 15 de octubre.

Exacto, el día del matrimonio de Jesse y Rachel.

A pesar de sus intentos por tratar esa fecha como cualquier otra, algo en su sistema no se lo permitía en lo absoluto. Aparte que, desde que ambos se volvieron _"estrellas"_, los medios de comunicación más amarillistas acostumbraban a hacer una reseña en honor a sus años de casados. No eran muchos años, pero la prensa siempre se encargaba de llenar páginas con lo primero que apareciera.

Para Santana aquella boda no había sido sencilla, habían surgido tantos problemas, recordaba con pesar como la poca dignidad que le quedaba había sido pisoteada por todos, incluyendo a Rachel y especialmente, pisoteada por Jesse . De ahí se desprendía el gran desagrado que le tenía a él y a aquel fatídico 15 de octubre.

Muchas veces la morena deseaba vivir en una cueva alejada de la ciudad, del país, del mundo entero con el único propósito de no tener que ser víctima de los medios de comunicación, que en día como ese llenaban páginas de Internet con imágenes y felicitaciones, y mucho peor aún las redes sociales.

Santana no llegaba a entender como ese par había llegado a conseguir tanta atención entre la gente, tanto que inclusive el tag _#Jesse&Rachel_ se había convertido en trending topic en la _Twittosfera_.

La latina apagó la pantalla de su computador al notar que nada ahí ayudaba a hacer ese día más llevadero y se dirigió a su gran ventana principal. El viento corría con fiereza haciendo que la mujer abrazara sus propios brazos para darse algo de calor.

_"Todo sería más fácil si apareciera un maldito arcoiris para distraerme"_ Susurró la morena con nostalgia mientras miraba la oscuridad de la ciudad.

-Licenciada López –Ralph había entrado secamente –La señora Pierce la está esperando, ¿La hago pasar?

_"Lo que me faltaba"_ Pensó la abogada, aunque dentro de ella sabía que, a pesar de todo, la rubia era la única que había causado sus sonrisas en las últimas semanas.

Tal vez no necesitaba un arcoiris real después de todo.

-Dile que pase –Ordenó la latina mientras cerraba la imponente ventana para tomar asiento en su brillante silla giratoria de cuero.

–Buenos días Licenciada– Saludó cortésmente la rubia, lo que llamó inmediatamente la atención de Santana. La rubia estaba siendo llamándola Licenciada, esa no era una buena señal.

–Buenos días Señora Pierce –Respondió la latina observando con detenimiento el decaído semblante de la rubia quien tomaba asiendo frente a ella –Supongo que viene por noticias, bueno déjeme decirle que su divorcio estará listo más pronto de lo que esperábamos –Anunció la abogada tratando de levantar un poco el apático rostro de aquella rubia, quien instantáneamente se hundió más en el asiento mientras apretaba su entrecejo con dos de sus dedos.

–Gracias por decírmelo –Comentó la ojiazul bailarina con un tono de melancolía que desconcertaba a la latina.

–Sé que esto no me compete, pero ¿Me puede decir por qué estás así? –Preguntó Santana con cierta preocupación, la rubia la miró con timidez.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy? –Preguntó con un profundo suspiro la rubia haciendo que la licenciada López frunciera sus labios.

Esa pregunta descolocó a la morena, porque por supuesto sabía _"qué día era"_, es más, daría lo que fuese por no saberlo.

-15 de octubre –Contestó la abogada en voz baja y pesada -¿Qué hay con eso?  
>-¿Tienes idea de que se celebra hoy? –Preguntó la otra mujer mientras acomodaba perezosamente uno de sus rubios mechones de cabello.<p>

La mujer de los ojos oscuros se sorprendió por la serie de preguntas de la rubia.

-No, no tengo idea de que pasó hoy –Mintió la abogada con indiferencia causando un nuevo suspiro profundo por parte de la rubia.

–Hace un año… un día como hoy… estaba casándome con mi novia y…–Un nuevo respiro- bueno, es duro hacerme a la idea de que todo acabó y que ahora nos estamos divorciando –Confesó la bailarina con una triste expresión.

–Oh! Lo lamento mucho, pensé que tú querías divorciarte también –Dijo la morena jugando con un lapicero.

–Y quiero hacerlo –Reafirmó la ojiazul –Quiero divorciarme, pero es que… es difícil de asimilar, uno no se casa teniendo en mente divorciarse al año siguiente ¿no? –Preguntó la rubia con una débil sonrisa, la morena solo se encogió de hombros.

–Sientes que hacerlo fue una pérdida de tiempo –Sentenció la abogada, la rubia negó fuertemente con la cabeza -¿Entonces…? –Preguntó la ex cantante de New Directions.

–Si pudiera, sin duda alguna, volvería en el tiempo solo para volver a casarme –Contestó la rubia confundiendo a la abogada –Fuimos felices mientras duró, muy felices, ya sabes… uno conoce a alguien, se enamora, cambia todo en ella y quiere pasar la vida entera junto a esa persona, eso me pasó a mí –Contó la clienta del bufete.

–Entonces, se apresuraron mucho en casarse –Conjeturó la abogada, la rubia volvió a negar con fuerza.

–Llevábamos 5 años juntas, desde que yo tenía 14, no íbamos juntas a la escuela, ella vivía en Bronx pero hicimos que lo nuestro funcionara, ¿Sabes lo que es evadir tus hormonas en la secundaria? Es horrible –Comentó la rubia causando una pequeña risa en la abogada quien se encontraba atenta- Pero nos amábamos a pesar de todo y eso fue lo que importó, nos graduamos y decidimos casarnos, queríamos mostrarle al mundo que habíamos sobrevivido a mucho y así lo hicimos –Brittany tenía una soñadora sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó Santana con curiosidad.

–No lo sé… creo que en algún punto de nuestras vidas tomamos caminos diferentes y todo se fue arruinando con la universidad, los gastos maritales, nuestras peleas y todo lo demás –La sonrisa soñadora había sido reemplazada por una triste mueca.

–Lo siento –Dijo la morena al ver la palidez de la mujer frente a ella –Pero, ¿Por qué tomaron tanto tiempo en cavilar el divorcio? 1 año es mucho tiempo.

–Nos separamos, ella su mudó, yo me quedé acá y perdimos el contacto… ¿Sabes qué? Yo tenía esperanzas de que la separación nos ayudaría a arreglar nuestro matrimonio pero un día llamó para decirme que ya era tiempo de iniciar los papeles del divorcio… fue ahí donde realmente me di cuenta que todo había acabado –Confesó Brittany con sus ojos cristalizados por el recuerdo.

–Tal vez no estaban hechas la una para la otra -Trató de ayudar la morena, solo consiguió que la rubia rompiera en llanto –Por favor, no llores –Pidió la abogada desorientada.

Ver llorar a Brittany, solo hacía que la morena se sintiera aún más miserable. Necesitaba calmarla, ya que, indirectamente, ella había iniciado aquella conversación sobre su vida matrimonial.

Los recuerdos atacaban a la rubia, hacían tanto que ya no merodeaban por su cabeza y justamente en esa fecha volvían con fuerza. No quería llorar por el pasado, prefería hacerlo por el presente, aunque de antemano sabía que el 15 de octubre sería un día difícil de superar, al menos por unos años más.

La rubia cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no quería causarle lástima a aquella morena pero no estaba en ella obligarse a dejar de llorar. Se sentía sola y patética pero en esos instantes de abismo personal, sintió un par de brazos abrazándola por atrás de forma protectora. Brittany giró su cabeza chocando con una morena quien había posado su rostro sobre su hombro mientras intentaba abrazarla a pesar de la estorbosa silla donde la rubia se encontraba.

Las lágrimas desaparecieron al ver como aquella dura mujer cerraba sus ojos y dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Era algo único.

-San… -Susurró la rubia con felicidad sintiendo como la morena se tensaba y separaba su cabeza de su hombro.

–No sabía cómo calmarte –Afirmó Santana ruborizada mientras lentamente liberaba a la rubia del abrazo –Pero ¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y alisaba su falda.

–Mucho mejor –Sonrió Brittany –Pero… Es mejor que ya me vaya, tengo clases en unas horas, pensaba en faltar pero ya no me siento tan mal –Decía la rubia con dulzura.

–Que tengas un buen día –Deseó la morena tratando de ocultar el color carmesí que habían tomado sus mejillas ante las palabras de la Señora Pierce.

–Gracias por arreglar mi 15 de octubre –Dijo la ojiazul acercándose a la latina para lograr tomar su mano –Te recompensaré pronto –Prometió la rubia para dejar un beso en la mano derecha de Santana –Adiós.

La morena tenía una sonrisa sincera en su bello rostro, no era porque realmente esperara algún tipo de recompensa por parte de la rubia, sino por el simple hecho de haberla hecho feliz. Haber logrado reconfortarla había logrado que inclusive su propia tristeza disminuyera.

Era el primer año en el 15 de octubre, no dolía tanto como los otros.

_**Flashback 3er año de preparatoria.**_

_-Aléjate de mi novia –Un imponente Finn Hudson había cerrado con fuerza el casillero de Santana para enfrentarla.___

_-¿Te refieres al ser extraño con el que vas a clases? ¿Era tu novia? Por un momento pensé que eras una especie de Harry Potter junto a su elfo doméstico –Se burlaba la morena mientras peinaba su coleta.___

_–Hablo enserio –Amenazó el quarterback –Ya sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, sé que te aprovechaste de ella –dijo el grandulón.___

_-¿Aprovecharme? –Preguntó Santana con indignación antes de soltar una carcajada.___

_–Sí, tú tienes la fama de querer meterte en los pantalones de todo lo que se mueva, sin importarte la opción sexual, pero te advierto –Hudson frunció su ceño –Rachel es mi novia, no dejaré que la confundas, a ella no le gustan las chicas.___

_-¿Estás seguro? –La morena quería sembrar la duda –Si mal no recuerdo, ella me besó y se la pasó muy bien –Dijo la latina haciendo que Finn tensara su rostro.___

_–Estás mintiendo, ella solo te pidió consejos y tú te aprovechaste de ella –Contradecía el quarterback.___

_–Cree lo que quieras –Soltó la Cheerio –Aunque … Si quieres saber toda la verdad, te veo hoy en la noche, bajo las escaleras del campo de juego , no llegues tarde –Concluyó la morena dejando a un total confundido e indeciso Finn Hudson.__  
><em>  
><em><strong>Fin Flashback.<strong>_

**Hasta acá el capítulo, ojala haya sido de su agrado y ¿qué piensan que hará Santana para probarle la verdad a Finn? Y ¿Qué pasará con Brittany?. Como siempre, les doy una cordial invitación a que le den click al botoncito de abajo, sí sí! Ese que dije dejar review xD . Feliz Año 2012 a todos :D**


	10. Huracán del futuro

**A/N : Gracias por los comentarios y me he demorado mucho en actualizar, pero ustedes ya saben como es esto de las fiestas de fin de año :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10: Huracán del futuro<strong>

Bailar era la pasión de Brittany, pero bailar en un club nocturno ante las morbosas miradas de los espectadores, no era en lo absoluto el sueño de la rubia.

La vida no era barata, mucho menos lo era Juilliard y mucho menos aún, lo era un divorcio; pero ahí se hallaba Brittany, lidiando diariamente con todos los gastos y penurias, dándole la mejor de las sonrisas a los problemas.

Aparte de todos los sentimientos e ilusiones que la rubia desarrolló mientras estuvo casada, una de las cosas que también extrañaba el apoyo financiero de su esposa, mejor dicho, el apoyo mutuo ya que Brittany no era totalmente dependiente de su esposa, pero sí que era mucho más sencillo llegar a fin de mes cuando existían dos salarios.

Fue por eso que la bailarina tuvo que conseguir un empleo nocturno para solventar sus gastos, ya que el dinero que recibía por medio de su familia mensualmente ya no llenaba los pagos de la universidad, más sus necesidades básicas y estos que incrementaron con todo el papeleo del divorcio.

Al conseguir aquel empleo, Brittany tuvo una pequeña esperanza de adquirir una experiencia valiosa ya que a fin de cuentas hacía lo que le gustaba, bailar, pero aquella idea se desvaneció totalmente con el pasar de la primera semana. Ser bailarina exótica, no tenía nada de maravilloso, es más, aquel oficio podía llegar a ser un tanto desastroso, especialmente por los horarios que no le daban mucho tiempo a la rubia para descansar y reponerse para el siguiente día, y también por la paga no muy justa que recibía.

Si vivir, mantenerse y sobrevivir sola era algo sumamente pesado para Brittany, el día en el que tuvo que empezar a buscar abogados para tramitar el divorcio, todo dejó de ser pesado para volverse simplemente insoportable.

Pero ahí seguía Brittany, tratando de darle una buena cara a los días, pensando siempre que tal vez algún día le llegaría una agradable sorpresa.  
>Y la sorpresa a la vida de la bailarina parecía haber llegado, aunque el adjetivo de <em>"agradable"<em>era muy… subjetivo.

Esa sorpresa vestía trajes muy formales, poseía una par de hermosos, profundos y _–lamentablemente-_tristes ojos marrones e irónicamente era la encargada de darle un fin al matrimonio por el cual la rubia había luchado tanto tiempo. Santana López, así se llamaba la sorpresa de Brittany Pierce.

La ojiazul mujer sabía que su relación con Santana había empezado muy mal para luego transformarse en algo que parecía ser irreversiblemente profesional.

Pero la rubia no estaba satisfecha con ese _"avance"_.

Desde la primera vez que la vio en el club nocturno, la mujer captó totalmente su atención por su indiferencia y frialdad, y toda esa atención se multiplicó la primera vez que la morena discutió con ella por el incidente de su teléfono celular, para luego elevarse a la enésima potencia al descubrir que aquella extraña morena sería la abogada que manejaría su caso.

Cualquier persona con sentido común podría concluir que lo único que Santana sentía por Brittany era un gran desagrado después de todos los sucesos ocurridos entre ellas. Pero para la rubia, Santana solamente estaba mostrando su lado rudo con ella, su lado inseguro desde una perspectiva más analizada de la rubia.

Cada vez que Brittany miraba a Santana, no podía evitar sonreír a pesar de que la otra mujer se limitara a gritar por cualquier motivo. Tal vez ese constante rechazo era lo que más le atraía a la rubia; cada vez que recibía una mala respuesta de Santana, la bailarina tenía tendencia a deprimirse un poco para luego darse muchos más ánimos de acercarse a la abogada.

Tal vez eso sonaba a obsesión, pero la rubia no estaba dispuesta a detenerse hasta conocer a la verdadera Licenciada López.

_"¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Mío!"_ El pequeño grito emocionado e incrédulo de la rubia había resonado en todo el living de su apartamento_"Esto es increíble"_La voz de la bailarina sonaba divertido mientas levantaba el volumen a los parlantes de su computadora.

Desde el día en el que tomó sin permiso aquel disco de la casa de Santana, la rubia había tenido un ir y venir de remordimientos mezclados con miedo ya que en primer lugar, lo que ella había cometido era un robo y segundo porque sabía que si la morena llegaba a enterarse de eso, lo poco conseguido con ella se perdería; además que no tenía idea de lo que aquel disco podía contener, podrían ser cosas buenas tanto como malas, y si Brittany le temía más a algo que desatar la furia de la morena, era a decepcionarse de ella.

Otro de los motivos por lo que la rubia se sentía tan atraída a Santana, era por su aparentemente intachable forma de ser. La morena siempre irradiaba un halo de perfección. Parecía que no tuviera ningún defecto por reprochar, y por el momento, la rubia prefería seguir con esa idea en la cabeza.

_"Wow… suenas como un ángel"_Susurró perpleja la bailarina mientras miraba y escuchaba con atención la pantalla de su computador.

Afortunadamente, aquel disco no tenía nada que pusiera en tela de juicio la concepción que Brittany tenía sobre Santana, inclusive, ese disco solamente hacía que la morena fuera más perfecta ante los ojos de la rubia.  
>El disco contenía un video de la morena con un vestido negro, ceñido a su cuerpo, totalmente elegante sobre un gran escenario rodeado por una conmovida muchedumbre que la miraba con emoción mientras interpretaba <em>"Don't you remember"<em>de galardona cantante británica Adele.

Santana se veía totalmente entregada al escenario, el micrófono y el público, como si de ese momento dependiera toda su vida, sus ojos se presionaban mientras interiorizaba cada frase de la canción. Su voz, su cuerpo, su pasión, todo eso, hacían lucir a la latina en la plena gloria. Era algo mágico.

_"Damas y caballeros, New Directions"_ Decía la morena en el video con lágrimas en los ojos luego de haber sido ovacionada de pie por los asistentes.  
>Inmediatamente después de esa frase, el video concluyó abruptamente con una pantalla negra que indicaba<em>"Nacionales 2012"<em>.

La rubia no tenía palabras, solo tenía lágrimas al escuchar la apasionada interpretación de la morena. ¿Acaso había algo que la licenciada López no supiera hacer?

_"Eres perfecta"_susurró Brittany mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos por la pantalla de su computador que tenía una imagen congelada de Santana en la presentación.

* * *

><p>Cierta morena se encontraba tratando de leer una serie de contratos que tenía que revisar por un cliente, pero sin ningún éxito ya que por algún motivo se encontraba desconcentrada, aburrida, fastidiada; aunque lo único nuevo en su actitud era la desconcentración, ya que los otros dos eran cosa de todos los días.<br>La latina frotó sus ojos con el envés de sus manos para volver a los papeles que tenía regados por su escritorio, nuevamente fue en vano, Santana seguía sin concentrarse en lo que leía, es más, solamente estaba viendo letritas negras.

_"¿Qué diablos…?"_Maldijo la morena mientras lanzaba a su mesa los contratos para luego estirar ligeramente su cuello a la izquierda intentando relajarse, lo que obviamente no consiguió.

Con algo de fuerza se empujó en su silla giratoria terminando por dar casualmente una vuelta que le arrancó una pequeña risa, nuevamente giró su silla y se sintió bien, giró de nuevo y una carcajada inocente provino de sus labios así que volvió a girar una vez más, y una más y otra y otra y otra más sin poder controlarse ni a ella ni a sus risas.

-Como puede ver la abogada López está trabajando arduamente en su caso, Sra. Pierce-Dijo irónicamente Ralph al abrir la puerta y atrapar a su jefa girando en su silla de trabajo como si se tratara de una niña.

-¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta? –Preguntó una molesta y avergonzada Santana.

–Según mis conocimientos, girar en una silla no es un curso válido en la escuela de leyes –Dijo con veneno el secretario de la morena quien levantó su dedo índice en forma amenazante –Bueno Sra. Pierce la dejo con su abogada –Se despidió mientas soltaba una carcajada burlona.

-¿Te estabas divirtiendo? –Preguntó divertida Brittany mientras la puerta de la oficina se cerraba.

–No me podía concentrar, solo me estaba tomando descanso –Se defendió la morena avergonzada.

–Claro, si yo tuviera una silla giratoria también me tomaría muchos descansos –Reía la rubia mientras tomaba asiento –Pero ¿para qué me llamaste? Dijiste que era importante.

–Por supuesto, estuve trabajando en tu caso y me alegro decirte estás a punto de ser soltera –La morena vio como la rubia se sorprendía, tal vez nuevamente había vuelto la nostalgia del divorcio.  
>–Quieres decir que ¿te alegra que yo esté soltera? –Preguntó la rubia sonrojada, haciendo que la abogada se sorprendiera también.<p>

–No, quiero decir que… que me alegra haberte divorciado –Aclaró la morena con nerviosismo por la pregunta.

–Entonces lo que quieres decir es ¿Que te alegra que yo esté divorciada? –Preguntó la bailarina con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡No! me refiero a que … -La morena pausó para pensar en un grupo de palabras que no se puedan malentender por la rubia –Bueno eso no importa, lo que te quería decir es que aún faltan las firmas de tu esposa, tienes que hablar con ella para que firme los papeles inmediatamente –Anunció la morena borrando todas las risas de Brittany.

-¿Tengo que buscar Claire? –Preguntó la rubia con preocupación, la morena asintió –Llevo meses sin hablar con ella, apenas he tenido contacto con su abogado, ¿No hay otra forma?.

–¿Cómo piensas divorciarte sin que ella firme los papeles? –Se mofó la abogada –Tienes que buscarla o por lo menos busca a su abogado, yo que sé –Dijo la latina mientras la rubia mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

–Licenciada, como mi abogada ¿podría usted encargarse de eso? –Preguntó Brittany tratando de sonar lo más elegante posible.

-¿Quieres que yo hable con tu esposa? –Preguntó la morena con confusión, la rubia asintió –Eso es algo que te compete a ti … ¡Vamos! Es tu esposa, no te va a comer ni nada por el estilo –Dijo Santana algo frustrada por el miedo de Brittany.

-¿Sabes lo que es hablar con alguien a quién quisiste tanto después de tantos meses sin cruzar ni una sola palabra? –La morena se irguió con fastidio ante la pregunta –Es horrible, por favor haz la llamada y lo que falte por mí.

–Debes hacerlo tú, además tarde o temprano se tendrán que ver- Decía la abogada mientras se ponía de pie para buscar un fólder en su estante.  
>Una gran pasó por la cabeza de Brittany.<p>

-Lo haré, siempre y cuando… -Brittany susurró a milímetros del oído de la morena quien estaba de espaldas y totalmente estremecida por la sensación del aliento de la rubia –Tú aceptes salir conmigo –Susurró para luego atreverse a posar sus manos en la cintura de la atónita abogada.  
>Las manos de Brittany habían encajado a la perfección en ambos lados de la cintura de Santana, era una sensación agradable y más aún porque la morena no había puesto ninguna resistencia.<p>

Con delicadeza Santana giró para quedar frente a frente a la rubia quien aprovechó para rodear totalmente la cintura de la abogada, se miraron por un par de segundos y Brittany no pudo resistirse a mirar con deseo los labios de la morena quien seguía en silencio y una pequeña sonrisa.

La rubia lo sentía y no quería evadirlo, quería besarla en ese momento, inclinó ligeramente su rostro y empezó a acercarse inconscientemente al rostro de Santana quien al ver la intención, estiró inmediatamente sus brazos hacia los hombros de la rubia para poner distancia y separarse de ella totalmente.

Nuevamente Brittany se sentía desorientada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ella había sentido los mismos deseos de Santana por besarla, su sexto sentido nunca había fallado.

-Si esa es la condición para que llames a tu esposa –Dijo la morena mientras se alejaba a su silla dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta –Entonces es mejor que me vayas dando su número porque seré yo quien hable con ella –Anunció la latina soltando una pequeña risa.

La rubia no era tonta y había entendido a la perfección lo que la morena había querido decir: No saldría con ella.

-¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo? –Preguntó la bailarina con fastidio por lo ocurrido.

–Eres mi clienta y te recuerdo que aún sigues casada –Aclaró la abogada mientras volvía a su tono de seriedad.

–En unas semanas dejaré de ser tu clienta y dejaré de estar casada , ¿entonces ahí saldrías conmigo? –Preguntó la rubia relajando su rostro para acercarse a la latina quien solo soltó una ligera carcajada –Dímelo ¿Saldrías conmigo?.

Santana no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el atrevimiento y determinación de Brittany. Hace mucho no veía a alguien tan interesada en ella,

-No lo sé – Susurró la morena sin poder mirarla de frente, Brittany sonrió.

–Tomaré ese _nolosé_, el rubor de tus mejillas y todo el tiempo que te tomaste para decirme eso como un sí –Dijo la rubia con emoción –Me tengo que ir –Brittany dejó un beso en la mejilla de Santana para luego dirigirse a la puerta –Buscaré un lugar para nuestra cita y luego te doy el número de mi ex – esposa , te veo luego -Dijo la bailarina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras salía por la puerta.

Santana no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en pocos minutos, realmente no estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar, ¿había arreglado una cita con Brittany?.

Sea como sea, Santana ya no se sentía desconcentrada, ni aburrida, ni fastidiada.

Definitivamente Brittany era un huracán en su vida.

_Flashback 3er año de preparatoria:_

_Desde que Rachel conoció a Finn Hudson, sintió que él era el chico indicado para ella, así que el día en el que oficializaron su relación, la castaña había sentido que parte de su vida futura empezaba a formarse._  
><em>Amaba al quarterback pero había algo que desde hacía unas semanas le preocupaba, su sexualidad.<em>

_Habiendo crecido con dos padres homosexuales, la pequeña diva nunca había tenido algún tipo de homofobia pero tampoco se había imaginado que algún ella iba a empezar a sentirse atraída por una chica, y mucho menos por una de las chicas que se había encargado de hacer miserable su estadía en la escuela, Santana López._

_Desde aquel beso, Rachel no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, ¿Acaso era normal ver fuegos artificiales cuando besas a alguien que no es tu novio? ._

_La judía sentía la extraña necesidad de estar cerca de Santana, a pesar de que esta rechazara algún tipo de contacto con ella, de todas formas sabía que estaba mal ya que ella amaba a su novio, pero entonces ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?_

_Todo se había complicado con Finn desde el día en el que ella le contó lo sucedido, el quarterback se había vuelto en alguien sumamente celoso lo que solo contribuía a que la judía se sintiera aún más culpable por no haberle dicho toda la verdad y haber culpado a Santana de todo._  
><em>También desde ese día, la castaña había intentado hablar con la morena de cualquier manera, quería disculparse por su cobardía pero la latina había construido una especie de barrera contra ella.<em>

_El corazón de la castaña dolía, no quería perder a Finn, pero tampoco quería ni podía dejar de pensar en Santana._

_**-"Te veo bajo las escaleras del campo de football hoy en la noche, llega temprano" –Santana.**_

_Una nota en el casillero de la diva decía eso, Santana lo había escrito e incluso llevaba impregnada su perfume, el mismo que usó el día que se besaron._

_La latina quería hablar con Rachel._

_"Debe ser una señal"Susurró la castaña mientras guardaba la pequeña nota en su bolsillo y dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa de ilusión_.

_Fin de flashback._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, como siempre les invito cordialmente a dejar un review :D , siempre son muy recibidas, las críticas, los insultos, hasta los tomates son recibidos jajaja.<em>**

**_De antemano gracias por leer , nos leemos pronto (:_**


	11. Nunca digas nunca

_**N.A**__: Lamento muuuuucho la tardanza, pero sin más demoras, acá está el capítulo :D_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11: Nunca digas nunca <strong>

Santana llevaba 20 minutos continuos prendiendo y apagando la pantalla de su Blackberry. Cada vez que veía la foto de ella y su papá, que usaba como fondo de pantalla, desaparecer del teléfono, volvía a encender el aparato.  
>Y así, con esa monótona rutina, había dejado pasar 20 largos minutos de su vida.<p>

En esta ocasión la licenciada no se encontraba aburrida, ni desconcentrada; es más, tenía muchos casos por leer, muchos casos que ella ni siquiera deseaba pero que por el hecho de haber sido contratada en modo de prueba eran asignados a ella, muchos contratos por organizar, incluso tenía que ir a la tintorería por su ropa, pero a pesar de todo eso, ahí se encontraba una aletargada Santana.

Estaba nerviosa, eso sucedía.

Cuando aceptó hablar con la esposa de Brittany, la morena pensó que sería algo sumamente sencillo, lo había hecho ya con anterioridad en diferentes casos y siempre sabía que decir y como ser lo más profesional posible.

Pero ahí se volvía a encontrar ella, nerviosa.

No entendía porque su mano izquierda no dejaba de golpetear la madera de su escritorio, no entendía tampoco porque su mano derecha no podía evitar solamente encender y apagar la pantalla en lugar de marcar el número de teléfono que Brittany le había dado.

Los minutos iban corriendo y el día iba acabando, y lo más productivo que la latina había hecho en el día había sido ir al baño además de apagar y prender su móvil.

_"Esto es absurdo"_ Se dijo la morena así misma _"No voy a terminar el día así"_Se reprochó mientras se acomodaba en su silla decidida a hacer algo… aún le faltaba darle un nombre a ese "algo".

-¡Ralph! –Gritó la abogada desde su oficina – ¡Ven ahora mismo!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Su silla ya no gira correctamente? –Ironizó el muchacho recordando la escena de hacía varios días, la morena solo frunció el ceño.

–En primer lugar, deja ya esa actitud infantil y te advierto que si no cambias, te reportaré, te despedirán y más aún, haré que te destierren de la escuela de leyes, de New York y del planeta tierra además de ganarte a Santana López como tu más grande enemiga ¿está claro? –Intimidó Santana a Ralph, quien solo asintió tímidamente –Segundo, necesito que te comuniques con la esposa de la Sra. Pierce y le informes que tiene que presentarse a la última reunión, aún faltan unas firmas y esas cosas –Explicaba rápidamente la morena –Acá tienes el número, hazlo ahora –Dijo mientras estiraba una pequeña tarjeta.

-¿Voy a hablar con la esposa de Brittany? –Preguntó el secretario con cierta emoción, su jefa se sorprendió por la confianza y la emoción.

–Es la Señora Pierce para ti –Aclaró la abogada – ¿Hay algún problema con esa llamada? –Preguntó la morena.

–Para nada, solo que me da un poco de… -El castaño guardó silencio buscando las palabras correctas –Un poco de curiosidad –Dijo mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

-¿Curiosidad? – La morena abogada había entrecerrado sus ojos en confusión -¿Por qué habrías de tener curiosidad por esa mujer?

-Es que Brittany me ha contado cosas sobre su esposa y bueno, es interesante tener contacto con Claire –Contestó Ralph captando la atención de su jefa.

– ¿Y desde cuando tú y la Sra. Pierce tienen una tan estrecha relación amical? –La morena miraba inquisitivamente a su secretario, no entendía en qué momento Ralph y Brittany habían intercambiado, por lo visto, tantas palabras.

–No es que seamos amigos, es solo que Brittany es muy sociable, agradable, divertida, amigable, simpática –Santana tenía los ojos curiosos al ver la manera en la que el hermano de Jesse hablaba de la rubia - buena persona, adorable, muy linda –la morena había cruzado sus brazos mientras esperaba a que la lista de halagos terminara – con una linda sonrisa, ojos, labios, cabello , es hermosa, demasiado hermosa –Concluyó el castaño con una soñadora y torpe sonrisa.

-¿Terminaste? –Preguntó con fastidio la abogada mientras Ralph volvía a tomar su serio porte –Por lo visto tienes a la Sra. Pierce en muy buen concepto –La morena rodó sus ojos.

–Claro, ¿Acaso usted no? – Cuestionó su secretario, la morena quedó en silencio por varios e incómodos segundos.

-¿Sabes? No puedo opinar sobre ese tema ya que yo sí se separar mi trabajo de mi vida social, yo si soy una profesional –Sentenció Santana mientras apuntaba al joven con una pluma –Sé lo que es el profesionalismo y tú deberías saberlo también –Finalizó causando que el estudiante de leyes frunciera sus labios.

–Entonces si usted es tan profesional ¿por qué no es capaz de realizar una llamada que le compete a usted? –Preguntó suspicazmente el castaño.

Santana había quedado perpleja ante aquella respuesta de su secretario, ella solo esperaba que él agachase su cabeza y le diera la razón, pero… era obvio, Ralph era un total .  
>Definitivamente todo hubiera sido más fácil para la latina si es que el castaño nunca hubiera iniciado una charla sobre la muy mencionada Sra. Pierce; él solo se hubiera limitado a hacer la estúpida llamada y Santana se hubiera librado de ese cargo.<p>

Brittany siempre cambiaba los planes de Santana.

-Solo vete de mi oficina –Atinó a decir la latina con frustración haciendo que Ralph sonriera triunfante –Espera un momento –Dijo la morena antes de que su secretario abriera la puerta -Si es que no lo sabías totalmente, Brittany es lesbiana así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones con ella –Soltó la abogada con veneno.

–Sí, lo sé –Contestó fría y secamente el muchacho quien había borrado su sonrisa.  
>Santana López nunca perdía.<p>

* * *

><p>Una flamante mujer de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos almendrados salía altiva y con las manos repletas de bolsas de una de las populares tiendas <em>Carolina Herrera<em>del centro de Bronx. Caminaba con firmeza mientras acomodaba su cerquillo, no miraba a nadie pero todos la miraban a ella, tal vez por su indudable belleza a la luz de la luna o tal vez por todas las compras que había hecho. Sea como sea, esa sensación de ser vista por todo el mundo era común para aquella mujer.

Claire Hamilton nunca pasaba desapercibida para nadie.

Llevaba casi 6 meses en _"libertad"_aunque no en total felicidad. Ser joven, soltera, bella e independiente, no siempre equivalía a felicidad pero vivir en un matrimonio desgastado por la monotonía tampoco era sinónimo de felicidad.

Entonces ¿qué es la felicidad?

La pelinegra no podía definirlo con exactitud, ya que nunca se sintió feliz al 100%, lo más cercano a la plena felicidad lo había experimentado la noche en la que perdió su virginidad junto a su novia, Brittany. Tal vez podía sonar superficial, pero era verdad, ni siquiera el día de su boda había llegado a sentirse satisfecha al nivel que esperaba.

Muchas veces se preguntaba, ¿Si el matrimonio era felicidad, por qué ella no se sentía así?

El trillado argumento de la persona correcta no le convencía, ya que a pesar del tiempo, ella seguía sintiendo que Brittany había sido la persona ideal. Estaba segura que hasta el día de su muerte, Brittany seguiría siendo su primer y más puro amor.

Pero si ella amaba a Brittany, ¿Por qué le había pedido el divorcio?

Ante los ojos de todos, el tiempo había sido el causante del divorcio, pero internamente, Claire se culpaba a sí misma y a sus grandes expectativas.

La mujer de ojos almendrados despertó de sus pensamientos nocturnos al sentir la vibración de su celular en su cartera, lo dejó retumbar por un par de veces mientras abordaba un taxi junto a sus múltiples compras.

-¿Aló? –Preguntó la mujer mientras indicaba al chofer que avanzara.

–Buenas noches, ¿me comunica con la Sra. Claire Hamilton? –La voz de la mujer a través de la línea se oía un tanto temblorosa.

Efectivamente, aquella mujer era Santana.

-Depende de quién esté llamando –Contestó tajantemente la mujer.

–Soy la licenciada Santana López del bufete Morrison y Asociados, soy la representante legal de la Sra. Brittany Pierce, su esposa –Explicaron por la línea, haciendo que la pelinegra sintiera un hilo de frío recorrer su espina dorsal.

–En ese caso, buenas noches Licenciada, no tengo nada que hablar con usted – Concluyó Claire cortando la llamada y apagando su celular.

Claire no era feliz en su matrimonio, pero tampoco lo sería divorciándose de esa manera.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué pasó? –Una impaciente rubia se encontraba frente a una anonadada y molesta Santana.<p>

–Me colgó –Dijo una indignada morena mirando la pantalla de su Blackberry.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó una confundida ojiazul -¿Claire te colgó? –Brittany no creía eso, la abogada asintió con rapidez -¿Segura que marcaste el número correcto? –Cuestionó la bailarina.

–Sí, Brittany, tu mujer me colgó, me dijo que no tiene nada que hablar conmigo –Dijo Santana frunciendo su ceño –Que maleducada resultó.

–Pero, Claire no es así –Argumentaba la rubia, la morena solo rodó sus ojos –Ella no te colgaría el teléfono de esa manera –Decía la bailarina incrédula.

–Lo hizo, me colgó, por lo visto te casaste con una persona sin modales –Criticó la morena –O tal vez no se quiere divorciar como siempre sucede.

- ¿Crees eso? –El rostro de la rubia oscilaba entre la sorpresa y la expectativa.

-¿Encuentras otro motivo para que evite hablar con tu abogada? –Preguntó Santana como si fuera algo obvio –Parece que tu media naranja tampoco quiere separarse de ti

-¿Tampoco? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Cuestionó la rubia entrecerrando sus ojos.

–Vamos, me dijiste que sí pudieras retroceder el tiempo, volverías con ella –Afirmó la licenciada mientras apagaba la pantalla de su computador.

–Yo no veo que el tiempo haya retrocedido por ningún lado –Dijo Brittany haciendo que Santana soltara una pequeña carcajada –Así que el divorcio aún sigue en pie.

–Si ella está dispuesta a reconciliarse contigo ¿Por qué no lo intentan? , aún son jóvenes –Sugirió la latina.

–Sé que no funcionará –Dijo la rubia –Ya no siento lo mismo, la quiero pero ya no la amo –Confesó Brittany tocando el lado izquierdo de su pecho con su mano –Es más, estoy sintiendo cosas por otra persona –Respondió con una sonrisa, Santana sabía a donde quería llegar con eso.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por Ralph? –Preguntó la morena para desviar la conversación y por curiosidad también.

-¿Ralph? ¿El chico de los anteojos feos? –Santana asintió esperando una respuesta –Santana… Ralph es un chico, un hombre, ¿creo que eso ya es mucho decir, no? –Dijo una divertida ojiazul –Yo tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien mucho mejor –Afirmó Brittany buscando la mirada de la licenciada López.

La morena juntaba los papeles de su escritorio con algo de torpeza y presura a causa de los ojos azules de Brittany que buscaban conectarse con los suyos. La torpeza aumentó cuando sintió que la rubia se acercaba a ella y más aún, cuando sintió la cercanía de su tibio respirar cerca de la piel de su cuello.

-No lo hagas Brittany –Musitó la latina tratando de alejarse del cuerpo de la rubia atrás de ella.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó juguetonamente la bailarina mientras abrazaba a Santana por la cintura evitando su escape.

–No eres mi tipo –Dijo la abogada con la voz cortada al sentir que la rubia apartaba el cabello que caía sobre su cuello.

– ¿Enserio? –Dijo la rubia para luego depositar un beso en el broceado cuello de la morena, quien estiró su cuello hacia atrás dándole más libertad a Brittany –No te creo realmente –Susurró mientras volvía a besar el cuello de Santana, quien trataba de lucir indiferente con la caricia, trataba pero no podía conseguirlo.

–Brittany… -Resopló la abogada mientras se enderezaba y recobraba algo de conciencia –Detente … -Pedía Santana con los ojos cerrados mientras la rubia presionaba sus labios alrededor de toda la piel de su cuello.

– ¿Enserio quieres que me detenga? –Preguntaba la rubia aunque la respuesta era un obvio "no" al ver la manera en la que la morena no ponía resistencia alguna –Me voy a detener –Dijo la rubia mientras soltaba un poco la cintura de Santana solo para girarla y quedar frente a ella –Solo porque ahora quiero besarte –Dijo Brittany mientras volvía a aprisionar con fuerza a la abogada.

Santana trató de armar un plan rápido de escape, pero realmente su mente no funcionaba correctamente, cada roce con Brittany hacía que la piel de la morena quemara incandescentemente, y aunque su raciocinio le pedía evitar ese beso, su instinto se superponía a todo.

Se miraron por un par de segundos, antes de que la rubia inclinara un poco su cabeza en busca de un ángulo perfecto mientras Santana lucía totalmente tímida ante ella. Lentamente la bailarina empezó a acercarse, tratando de retener cada centímetro de aire que la separaba de la morena.

-Tu teléfono –Susurró Santana haciendo que la rubia se alejara confundida –Tu teléfono está vibrando –Aclaró zafándose del agarre de Brittany y de paso darse un poco de aire por todo _"el movimiento"_.

Era un hecho que Brittany odiaba de antemano a quien sea que estuviera llamando, pero al ver aquel nombre en la pantalla, una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados se halló en su pecho.

- ¿Claire? –Preguntó una dubitativa ojiazul -¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó mientras veía confundida a Santana, quien solo miraba con atención aquella conversación.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales la morena trató de descifrar sin mucho éxito el contenido de la llamada que sostenía Brittany ya que la rubia solo respondía monosílabos y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Y qué pasó? –Preguntó directamente la abogada.

–Vendrá a Manhattan en unos días y ¿sabes qué significa eso? –Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa, la morena la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué firmarán los papeles? –Dedujo Santana mientras cogía su portafolio dirigiéndose a la puerta junto a Brittany para retirarse.

– Lo sé, pero ¿sabes que significará que ella firme los papeles? –Volvió a preguntar la ojiazul

–No, no sé qué significa –Contestó con cansancio la abogada

–Que estaré soltera para ti – Dijo Brittany con obviedad y alegría.

–Sueñas demasiado –Contestó la latina divertida mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina para retirarse de un largo día.

_**Flashback 3er año de preparatoria.**_

_La noche estaba seca, triste, con las estrellas ocultas tras las nubes, totalmente deprimente pero ahí se encontraba Rachel Berry encaminada hacia el campo de Football de Mckinley High, con sus sueños y esperanzas en una bandeja que podía ser desechada en cualquier momento, ya sea por Finn o en el peor de los casos por Santana._

_Había estado dándole miles de vueltas a sus pensamientos y había llegado a una conclusión, a un "arreglo" que no lastimaría a nadie, por lo menos desde su punto de vista._

_-¿Qué diablos haces acá? –Una sorprendida Santana salía de la oscuridad de las gradas del campo de football._

_Rachel se quedó sorprendida por varios segundos, ella había recibido una nota de Santana, incluso tenía su fragancia. Entonces porqué la recibía de esa manera._

_-Tú me citaste, dejaste una nota en mi casillero pidiendo que te viera esta noche –Explicaba la pequeña castaña confundida -¿No lo recuerdas?_

_–Nunca dejé ninguna nota en tu casillero, nunca dejaría nada en tu casillero –Refutó la morena sin comprender lo que sucedía._

_Santana miraba de pies a cabeza a la persona frente a ella, no entendía la presencia de Rachel ahí, por el contrario, ella estaba esperando a otra persona. En ese momento la latina entendió lo que sucedía, entendió quien estaba detrás de esa "trampa"._

_Finn Hudson._

_-Bueno como sea, lo importante es que por algún motivo estoy aquí, contigo, y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad –Dijo una decidida Rachel Berry._

_–Shhhh!, no hables tan fuerte –Ordenó la morena mirando hacia todos lados, esperando ver a Hudson por algún lugar –Debemos irnos de acá –Dijo con temor mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña, inmediatamente la soltó –Mejor dicho, debo irme de acá, ya que la persona a la que esperaba no parece venir –Aclaró guardando la compostura._

_-¿A quién esperabas? –Preguntó con fastidio la judía –Sea quien sea, prefirió que yo viniera –Aumentó, la latina seguía buscando alguna señal de Finn pero parecía que a fin de cuentas, sí estaba a solas con la diva._

_–Eso no importa, además ya me voy –Dijo la porrista de manera cortante, la judía tomó con fuerza su muñeca evitando que dejara el lugar._

_–Realmente quiero hablar contigo –Susurró la castaña mientras disminuía la fuerza del agarre._

_–Tienes 5 minutos –Contestó la latina mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la defensiva._

_–Santana, después de lo que pasó en tu casa, yo… quería pedirte disculpas, no debí besarte –Decía Rachel con inseguridad, con temor y a la vez comodidad._

_–Claro que no debiste, pero lo hiciste –Respondió la morena con fastidio ante el arrepentimiento de la castaña._

_–Exacto, lo hice y a pesar de que sé que fue incorrecto hacerlo, lo volvería hacer porque fue algo… mágico –Continuó la diva con un temblor en sus palabras, Santana no esperaba eso._

_-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? –Preguntó la latina con suavidad._

_–No lo sé, solo sé que fue algo especial y sé que tú también lo sentiste, no lo puedes negar –Dijo la cantante mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a la morena._

_–Se sintió bien … -Susurraba Santana algo descolocada por lo sucedido –Pero … -Dudaba- Pero, no fue nada más que un beso, un beso que no recuerdo bien por el alcohol en mi sangre –La morena había regresado a su postura a la defensiva._

_–Entonces deja que te refresque un poco la memoria –Arremetió la castaña tomando con fuerza el rostro de la morena para juntar ferozmente sus labios._

_Rachel no era de la clase de chicas atrevidas, nunca lo había sido con algún chico y mucho menos se imaginaba de esa manera con una chica; pero Santana era diferente, la castaña sabía que muchas veces era mejor seguir sus impulsos, ya que fueron ellos los que lograron que Rachel besara a la morena por primera vez. La castaña sentía que en la segunda vez tampoco fallarían._

_La morena no cedió tan fácilmente a aquel beso, pero con el pasar de los segundos, dejó de luchar contra algo que ella deseaba con la misma locura. Poco a poco, relajó sus brazos y en un rápido acto tomó a Rachel de la cintura para profundizar el beso._

_-No estoy interesada en las chicas –Susurró la morena con los ojos cerrados mientras juntaba su frente a la de la pequeña judía, quien tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la latina después de varios minutos de un gran beso._

_–Yo tampoco lo estoy –Contestó con diversión la diva antes de estirarse para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la morena, esta solo sonrió._

_–Lo digo de verdad, no me imagino con una chica –Dijo con un poco más de seriedad –Además tú sigues con Finn –Recordó la Cheerio._

_–Podemos empezar siendo amigas con derechos –Propuso la castaña rozando su nariz con la de Santana –Y por Finn, no te preocupes, le diré lo que sucedió –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a lanzarse a los labios de la latina._

_Este beso fue más atrevido que el anterior, Santana tomó a la castaña por las caderas atrayéndola con más pasión hacia su cuerpo mientras la diva sonreía sobre los labios de la morena antes de enredar sus dedos a su oscura cabellera._

_Nuevamente habían fuegos artificiales en la mente de Rachel._

_-Y esto es lo que hace su hija cuando nadie la ve –__  
><em>_Un tétrico y frío Finn Hudson tenía la luz de una linterna sobre el par de chicas quienes no sabían como reaccionar. La mirada del quarterback estaba totalmente oscurecida por los celos, la rabia, el dolor; pero más dolida aún se veía la mirada de su acompañante, un hombre de piel canela, alto y fornido vistiendo una bata blanca._

_El médico cirujano Santiago López, sentía que su corazón se encogía al ver a su hija en tal situación._

_-Papá… -Dijo la morena soltando a Rachel Berry._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A: <em>**_Gracias de antemano por los comentarios, ya saben como dejarlos, dándole clic a ese hermoso botoncito que dice Dejar Review jajaja. ¿Ya escucharon Smooth Criminal? , jhasjdhajs Naya es dios! xD , aunque la verdad sigo esperando más Brittana :/_


	12. Las enseñanzas de la vida

_**N.A: Muchas gracias por los reviews y las alertas . Y mil disculpas por no haber actualizado. Sin más demoras, les dejo el capítulo nuevo y advierto: No hay pezberry en este capítulo. Ojala no estén tristes por eso jajaja xD}**_

_**Y en respuesta a Claire042: Santana tiene aproximadamente 25 años y Brittany, 20 :D . Es por eso que Santana a veces habla como si fuera una anciana al lado de Britt hahaha. **_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12: Las enseñanzas de la vida.<strong>

-¡Pierce! –Gritó con fiereza una adulta mujer con el cabello canoso -¿En algún momento traerás tu cabeza a esta clase o estás esperando una invitación? –Ironizó aquella mujer que respondía al nombre de Tracie Jackson, la maestra de danza clásica en la Escuela de _Juilliard_, quien miraba con enfado como Brittany había errado por segunda vez en su coreografía.

–Lo siento, no volverá a pasar –Se disculpó la rubia tragando un poco de saliva al sentir los cuantiosos ojos de la iluminada sala sobre ella.

–Claro que no volverá a pasar, porque al próximo error, serás excluida de mi impecable coreografía, mis enseñanzas están hechas para la excelencia, no puedo aceptar mediocridad –Sentenció con dureza la presumida maestra haciendo que un nudo se afianzara en la garganta de la joven rubia.

–Nadie es perfecto –Respondió la bailarina con fastidio en su tono.

Un incómodo silencio reinó aquel salón de baile, todos mantenían su desmesurado asombro en un perfil bajo. Era bien sabido que una de las silenciosas reglas de oro en Juilliard era NUNCA cuestionar lo que alguno de los prestigiosos maestros dijese, por más hiriente que lo dicho fuera.

-Tienes razón, nadie es perfecto, y tú mucho menos aún –Dijo con una ligera satisfacción la mujer al ver que la rubia agachaba la cabeza -¡Vamos! ¡Desde el comienzo!

La rubia estaba teniendo uno de esos días grises en los que todo parecía ir en su contra. Primero _–por algún paranormal motivo –_no había encontrado agua caliente para ducharse; segundo, su atractivo _Chevy_ se había quedado sin gasolina –_nuevamente por un motivo desconocido_; tercero, no podía lograr concentrarse de lleno en su clase de danza clásica, lo que ocasionaba que los dolorosos ataques de Tracie _"necesito- vacaciones- porque- todos- son- mediocres"_Jackson sean dirigidos plenamente hacia ella, haciendo que su pujante deseo de algún día ser una renombrada bailarina se desintegre a pedazos.

Era un mal día que, lamentablemente, aún estaba empezando y del cual rubia tenía conciencia que estaba por empeorar en unas horas.

En unas horas, su no muy lejano pasado _-conocido también como Claire Hamilton-_ , pisaría Manhattan y, a diferencia de la última vez, no sería para jurarse amor eterno, sino, para dar por terminado lo que la rubia podía llamar _"su más larga relación_"

- ¡Brittany! ¡Vamos muñeca, concéntrate! –Esta era una voz ronca y muy varonil, y el lugar ya no era ninguno de los salones de Juilliard, este era el club nocturno "Insomniac" al mediodía.

–Lo lamento Brad, ¿podemos reiniciar? –La rubia sentía menos presión en los ensayos dentro de su recinto de trabajo que en las prácticas de Juilliard. Acá Brittany era la estrella, la dueña del escenario, y ni siquiera Brad, su jefe, tenía la capacidad para corregirla.

–Llevamos reiniciando la canción 3 veces –Dijo el hombre musculoso de prominente barba -¿Qué pasa hoy? Te veo muy desenfocada –Aseveró mientras le acercaba a la rubia una botella de agua.

–Es solo el estrés de Juilliard y el divorcio –Contestó con cansancio la bailarina mientras le daba un sorbo a su botella.

–Apuesto que si te hubieras casado conmigo no tendrías estos problemas –Bromeó el hombre tratando de levantar el ánimo de su empleada –Hoy la casa estará llena así que te necesito en tus 5 sentidos, pequeña –Dijo pasando una de sus toscas manos por el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo -¡Vamos! ¡Se acabó el descanso! –Vociferó Brad para llamar la atención del resto del cuerpo de baile que acompañaba a Brittany.

Tal vez parte de lo que su jefe había dicho era cierto: Si no se hubiera casado no tendría esos problemas.

La rubia continuó con el ensayo lo mejor que sus capacidades físicas y emocionales se lo permitían en el momento, al parecer, Brad seguía un tanto disconforme pero a fin de cuentas, el público que albergaba el club no eran precisamente críticos de arte, sino más bien, críticos de _"carne"_.

-¿Aló? ¿C-Claire? –Preguntó la rubia al contestar la llamada entrante en su celular mientras terminaba de vestirse en los camerinos del club nocturno.

–Hola Brittany, acabo de llegar al aeropuerto, ¿vendrías por mí, por favor? –Contestó la mujer tras la línea.  
>La rubia sintió que su cuerpo se descompensó ante la petición y por alguna razón un estorboso nudo se había adueñado de su garganta. Esas no eran buenas señales.<p>

-Claro… -Aceptó la rubia con inseguridad –Paso por ti en 30 minutos, te veo luego –la llamada se cortó.

Si con los gritos de Tracie Jackson, Brittany había sentido que su día no podía ser peor; con la llamada de su aún esposa, la rubia había sentido que prefería volver arrodillada ante la bruja de Tracie Jackson a rogarle que la siga insultando.

* * *

><p>La abogada Santana López se hallaba leyendo por 5ta vez el contrato de separación del matrimonio Pierce – Hamilton , quería tener la certeza de que todas las cláusulas estuvieran bien estipuladas y –<em>principalmente<em>–a favor de su patrocinada; y al parecer la licenciada había hecho un estupendo trabajo, ya que había logrado que la rubia se convierta en la propietaria del apartamento que la pareja había compartido en su momento, al igual que con la pequeña cabaña al sur de la ciudad que ambas habían comprado para vacacionar, todo eso sumado a la patria potestad del pequeño y robusto Lord Tubbington que la futura ex pareja había adquirido como mascota.

Santana no amaba su profesión, pero sí que era una fiera en lo que hacía.

La morena miraba alternadamente el reloj de su computador, la junta definitiva se llevaría a cabo a las 4:00 p.m, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas pero la latina no quería tener ningún contratiempo con alguna de las dos partes.

Pero, a pesar de que la morena quería concentrarse plenamente en su trabajo, parte de ella se preguntaba por un incierto futuro, ¿Qué pasaría con Brittany? ¿Aún la vería? Eran más que nada preguntas que prefería no responder, ya que sabía de antemano que -_mientras ella pudiera_- evitaría cualquier acercamiento de la rubia.

Santana no estaba en condiciones de mantener algún tipo de relación sentimental, ni con Brittany, ni con nadie.

* * *

><p>El viento de aquella temprana tarde neoyorquina hacía que los negros cabellos de Claire Hamilton bailaran graciosamente sobre la blanca piel de su rostro.<br>Desde una prudente distancia Brittany veía el espectáculo que protagonizaban las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en las puntas del cabello negro de su esposa; era la primera vez que la veía en muchos meses y antes de hablar con ella, quería observarla y notar algún cambio, no encontró nada más que unos kilos menos y un maquillaje mucho más pronunciado en aquella mujer.

-¿Brittany? –La pelinegra había notado la presencia de la rubia después de varios minutos -¿Hace cuánto llegaste? –Preguntó la mujer por condescendencia.

–Hace poco tiempo –Contestó la bailarina con un hilo de voz -¿cómo estuvo el viaje? –Preguntó para tratar inútilmente de romper la tensión.

–Solo fueron un par de horas, aunque ya se me había quitado la costumbre de viajar tan seguido a Manhattan –Esa fue una indirecta que hasta Brittany había entendido.

–No te preocupes, ya no tendrás necesidad de volver a Manhattan –Respondió la rubia un tanto decepcionada –Deberías ir a tu hotel o a algún lugar para que hagas lo que necesites, aún quedan 2 horas para tener que ir al despacho de la abogada –Sugirió la ojiazul metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

-¿No puedo ir a cambiarme a nuestro apartamento? –Preguntó curiosamente la pelinegra, la rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

–Si quieres, pero te advierto que todo está hecho un desastre –Argumentó la bailarina. –Estoy acostumbrada a tus desastres, vamos –Ordenó la mujer mientras cargaba sus maletas en dirección al estacionamiento.

El viaje fue un tanto incómodo, la rubia había recordado las múltiples ocasiones en las cuales se habían encontrado en la misma posición: Ella al volante, Claire de copiloto; recordó las muchas veces en las que habían detenido abruptamente el auto solamente para besarse u otras _cosas_. La sensación no cambió al llegar a la calle en la que su apartamento se ubicaba, los recuerdos llegaron a montones al ver a Claire bajar del auto y dirigirse a la puerta esperando a que la bailarina la abriese, y todo se multiplicó al ver nuevamente a la pelinegra pisando el living de aquel apartamento, tal y cual lo había hecho ciento de veces.

-Sí que está hecho un desastre –Acotó Claire con diversión al ver el desorden que reinaba el recinto.

–No tengo mucho tiempo para la limpieza, Juilliard me tiene de cabeza –Respondió la rubia –Parece que Lord Tubbington te ha extrañado –Dijo con ternura al ver como instintivamente el gato se había acercado a la mujer acariciando la tela de sus jeans.

–Yo también había echado de menos todo esto – Confesó la pelinegra mientras cargaba a su mascota y miraba a Brittany con timidez, esta solo agachó su cabeza.

–Deberías ir a descansar un poco, tenemos que estar a las 4 en Morrison y Asociados –Aconsejó la bailarina para evitar algún tema no deseado.

–Tienes razón –Resopló Claire bajando al gato -¿Puedo ducharme en nuestra recámara o tengo que ir a la de huéspedes? –Preguntó con sarcasmo la chica de Bronx.

–Donde te sientas más cómoda –Contestó Brittany para terminar con esa conversación de una buena vez.

Como era de esperarse, Claire había terminado optando por el baño de su ex – recámara matrimonial, sabía que eso incomodaría a Brittany pero una parte de su ser necesitaba estar en ese lugar, aunque sea por última vez.

La rubia, efectivamente, se encontraba sumamente incómoda con la sensación de su ex, desnuda, en la ducha que tantas veces habían compartido juntas. Simplemente era demasiado para ella.

Asegurándose de que Claire no lo notara, la bailarina había entrado a la habitación, sin ningún oscuro propósito, solamente con la finalidad de sentir lo mismo de antes. Brittany vio sobre la cama el conjunto que su ex usaría para el evento de aquella tarde, sutilmente elegante como siempre.

_"But don't you remember?, don't you remember, the reason you loved me before, baby please remember me once more"_

Todos los sentidos de Brittany se despertaron al escuchar la desafinada y poco prodigiosa voz de su esposa en la ducha, y entonces se percató de 2 detalles.

**1ro.**La pelinegra cantaba esa canción intencionalmente, al menos la letra era demasiado ¿adecuada? como para ser una simple casualidad.

**2do.**Claire cantaba la misma canción que la rubia había escuchado cantar a Santana en aquel video de su ex escuela.

Inmediatamente Brittany sonrió al imaginarse despertando a diario mientras escuchaba la voz de cierta latina en esa ducha.  
>Pensar en Santana había logrado que la rubia se diera cuenta de algo que, inconscientemente, había estado tratando de evitar.<p>

Los recuerdos podían gritarle a Brittany que su hogar era también el hogar de Claire, pero la realidad era que, aquella casa ya no era más un hogar; no mientras Claire siguiera en ella.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 3:55 de la tarde y eso le indicaba a Santana que en cualquier momento Ralph anunciaría la llegada de Brittany junto a su flamante futura ex – esposa.<p>

-Licenciada, las señoras Pierce y Hamilton acaban de llegar, ¿las hago pasar? –La voz de Ralph se hacía presente ante la latina.  
>El momento había llegado.<p>

-Hágalas pasar –Ordenó la latina.

Brittany fue la primera en ingresar a aquella sala de juntas donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, la rubia le dio una débil sonrisa a Santana quien percibió la tristeza en aquellos ojos azules; pocos segundos después apareció tras de la ojiazul, la muy mencionada Claire Hamilton, quien lanzó un áspero _"buenos días"_, la morena respondió con formalidad. Después de una forzada presentación y la explicación de los términos en los cuales se llevaría a cabo el divorcio, la licenciada empezó con la parte más difícil en todos los divorcios de "mutuo acuerdo".

-Bueno si no hay ninguna duda, lo único que tendrían que hacer sería firmar estos papeles y escribir sus iniciales en estos otros para que el matrimonio quede oficialmente disuelto –Recitó Santana con seriedad mientras notaba el nerviosismo en ambas partes.

Brittany sintió su pecho encogerse al ver la facilidad con la que su matrimonio estaba a punto de acabar mientras Claire veía todo como si fuera una muy mala broma del destino.

-¿Desean unos minutos a solas antes de proseguir? –Ofreció la morena después de varios minutos de silencio, la pelinegra asintió –Vuelvo en 5 minutos –Dijo Santana saliendo de la sala.

La bailarina estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la tibia piel de la mano de la otra mujer sobre la suya propia.

-¿Aún estás segura de esto? –Preguntó la pelinegra con suavidad, la respuesta parecía que nunca llegaría.

–Sí, esto es lo mejor –Susurró Brittany mirando a la mujer -¿tú estás segura?

–También lo estoy, pero quería que supieras que siempre te amaré, siempre –Admitió la mujer de ojos verdes causando un mar de sensaciones en la rubia –Pero también quiero que seas feliz y sé que yo no podré hacer eso, no ahora.

–Eres una gran mujer –Confesó Brittany tomando la otra mano de la pelinegra –Te tendré siempre en mi corazón, para toda la vida –Respondió con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a abrazar a la ojiverde.

–Me gusta que estemos rompiendo la tensión –Susurró Claire disfrutando del abrazo de Brittany –Pero, esto está sonando como una despedida y no me gusta –Dijo con una risa mientras secaba una intrusa lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla.

-¿Aún nos veremos? –Preguntó confundida la rubia al separarse un poco de la mujer.

–Claro que sí, tengo que asegurarme que le dejes de dar de comer tanto a Lord Tubbington, cada vez veo a ese gato más hinchado, además que tu mamá aún me debe varios regalos de cumpleaños –Afirmó con diversión la pelinegra mientras peinaba el flequillo de la rubia tiernamente.

–No olvides que te debe los de navidad también –Respondió Brittany entre suaves risas de esperanza.

–Los de navidad también –Rectificó la mujer con un sonrisa –Pero dime una cosa ¿tu abogada es soltera o no? Eso ayudaría mucho a mi estadía en Manhattan –Inmediatamente Brittany borró su sonrisa.

–Ni se te ocurra –Sentenció la rubia a la defensiva, Claire la miró sorprendida pero sin tener tiempo de preguntar más al ver que Santana regresaba a la sala.

-¿Están listas ahora? –Preguntó cautelosamente la abogada, ambas partes asintieron con tranquilidad.

El tiempo que le restó a la junta no fue más de 15 minutos, ambas mujeres estaban mucho más cómodas al saber que tomaban la decisión correcta, aunque la nostalgia aún las embargaba y tal vez, lo haría toda la vida.

-Esta era la última firma y puedo anunciarles que se encuentran oficialmente divorciadas –Dijo Santana tratando de tener algo de tacto en sus palabras.

Todo había acabado para el matrimonio Pierce – Hamilton.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron de Santana cortésmente, esta solo correspondió lo mejor que pudo.

-Finalmente divorciadas –Reafirmó Claire al salir de aquel despacho, Britt mantuvo el silencio -¿Quieres ir por un café antes de que regrese a Bronx? –Ofreció la pelinegra.

–Umm… Tengo que hablar de algo con la licenciada sobre su salario –Dijo la rubia, realmente quería ir a ver a Santana pero no precisamente por dinero.

-¡Oh! Claro, el salario –Claire sonrió pícaramente –Bueno ya me voy, espero verte pronto y no te olvides de mandarme un regalo por mi cumpleaños –Recordó la mujer.

–El 31 de octubre nunca se me olvidaría –Soltó con una carcajada la rubia.

–Exacto –La pelinegra devolvió la risa –Te voy a extrañar mucho y suerte con tu abogada –Se despidió la mujer con un ligero abrazo a la rubia.

–Hasta pronto Claire –Dijo Brittany al verla alejarse lentamente.

Si de algo estaba segura la rubia bailarina, era que siempre extrañaría a aquella mujer.

* * *

><p>-Pensé que te habías ido –Dijo Santana extrañada al ver entrar a Brittany a la sala de juntas en la que aún se encontraba -¿cómo te encuentras después de… de esto? –Preguntó tímidamente la abogada mientras la rubia tomaba asiento en la silla continua a la suya.<p>

–Estoy bien pero se siente algo raro –Confesó la bailarina mientras Santana se confundía –Sé que solo fueron unos papeles firmados, pero se siente extraño, se siente como si ya no estuviera atada a alguien, es raro –Repitió Brittany encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sigues sintiendo que fue lo correcto? –Se atrevió a preguntar la morena.

–Yo siento que sí, pero nunca lo sabré a ciencia cierta –Agregó con tristeza la rubia.

–Sí quieres una tercera opinión, tú y ella, no lo sé… -La morena acarició su sien buscando las palabras correctas -No hacían una bonita pareja, al menos visualmente no se veían bien juntas, no encajaban juntas –Decía la abogada captando la atención la bailarina –Y ya sabes lo que dicen, una pareja que no combina por fuera, tampoco lo hará por dentro –Completó Santana con simpleza.

-¿Entonces dices que si dos personas no se ven bien por fuera, no serán una buena pareja? –Preguntó Brittany con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados, la latina asintió -¿Podrías ponerte de pie, por favor? –Preguntó la rubia sin un aparente sentido.

–No, cada vez que estoy de pie, tú intentas algo indebido –Negó la morena cruzando sus brazos, la rubia soltó una risa.

-¡Vamos! Prometo no hacer nada malo –Rogó la bailarina jalando la mano de la abogada que terminó por ceder –Ven, sígueme –Dijo caminando hacia el medio de la sala donde había un gran espejo de centro –Mira al espejo –Ordenó la rubia parándose atrás de Santana.

–No entiendo –Confesó la morena.

–Dijiste que cuando una pareja se ve bien por fuera, también lo será por dentro –Mencionó la rubia –Y tú y yo parecemos estar sacadas de una misma línea de _Barbies_, parecemos hechas la una para la otra.

Eso era cierto, la rubia y la morena, eran una combinación hecha por los mismo ángeles, cada centímetro en Brittany encajaba a la perfección con Santana.

-Brittany, no sigas por favor –Pidió la latina con incomodidad tratando de regresar a su sillón.

-Finalmente estoy soltera, y tú ya no eres mi abogada –Recordó la rubia con rapidez mientras tomaba de ambos brazos a Santana -Estamos libres.

–Técnicamente aún soy tu abogada hasta que pagues mi última comisión –La latina mató el ambiente romántico que la rubia intentaba crear, esta solo sonrió mientras soltaba a la morena.

–Prometiste salir conmigo cuando me divorciara, ahora estoy divorciada –Aclaró la rubia tomando de nueva cuenta a Santana, pero esta vez por ambas manos –Como buena abogada deberías cumplir tu palabra.

–Lo siento, pero yo nunca prometí salir contigo –Dijo la latina mientras se soltaba de las manos blancas de Brittany –Fuiste tú quien se dijo que sí, yo no fui –Agregó la abogada mientras la rubia agachaba su cabeza con una genuina tristeza –Hey no te pongas así –Pidió la morena, no soportaba ver los ojos de aquella mujer oscurecerse por una pena.

–No te preocupes –Susurró la rubia decepcionada –Solo quería decirte que fue un enorme gusto conocerte –Confesó la bailarina con su mirada en la punta de sus zapatos.

–Creo que, a pesar de todo, puedo decir lo mismo –Respondió la latina con lástima al ver a la ojiazul.

–Bueno, espero algún día saber nuevamente sobre ti –Dijo una derrotada Brittany –haré la transferencia de tu pago a tu cuenta en unos días –La rubia no sabía como continuar.

–Por supuesto –Santana tampoco sabía que más decir –mmm … Ya sabes, si en algún momento necesitas otro divorcio, solo llámame –Esa fue una terrible broma.

_"Eres una estúpida Santana"_Se reprochó la latina mentalmente.

-Claro… -Resopló la bailarina con una débil sonrisa –Hasta luego Santana –Se despidió dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Santana sentía un mar de contradicciones crecer en su interior, pero había un hecho que pesaba más que cualquier otro de sus pensamientos: No podía lastimar a esa chica/mujer, ya lo había hecho antes y se había sentido como una escoria, por lo tanto no quería volver a repetir aquel sentimiento de vacío que le provocaba ver herida a esa bailarina.

No podía lastimarla.

No _quería_lastimarla.

-Brittany… -La latina había caminado lo suficiente como para tomar el brazo de la rubia que estaba a punto de salir de la sala de juntas.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó la mujer de ojos tristes, Santana sentía que se perdería en la pesadez que cargaba esa mirada.

–Mmm… Estaba pensando que… -La morena no quería dar a entender más de lo que buscaba –Tal vez, podríamos salir a festejar –La rubia la miró confundida –Me refiero a que, fuiste mi primer caso y eso merece una celebración , ¿no lo crees? –Explicó la abogada.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir? – Preguntó Brittany alzando sus cejas con expectación.

–No es un cita, sino es una salida de amigos, porque pensé en salir también con Ralph, él es parte de mi equipo –Aclaró la licenciada –Tú también puedes traer amigos –Agregó la morena.

–Sí, me parece bien –Afirmó la rubia sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

-¿El sábado por la noche? ¿Ese día no trabajas en el club, no? –Agendaba la morena.

–El sábado es perfecto –Confirmó la emocionada bailarina.

–Genial –Dijo Santana con una sonrisa al ver el color casi celeste que adoptaban los ojos de la feliz rubia –Me quedaría a hablar pero tengo una junta a la que asistir y bueno, hasta el sábado –Se despidió simpáticamente la morena.

–Hasta el sábado será –Dijo una soñadora rubia con una sonrisa sincera y un ademán con la mano correspondido por la latina.

Tal vez aún ni siquiera sabían a donde ir, tal vez Ralph ni siquiera querrían salir con ella, pero independientemente de todo, la latina estaba orgullosa y segura.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sido capaz de hacer feliz a alguien.

Brittany había pronosticado aquel día que transcurría, como uno de los más grandes días grises en su vida, pero conforme había avanzada había llegado a dos conclusiones:

**1.**Cada historia que se acaba, es el comienzo de uno nueva.

**2.** Las despedidas definitivas no existían en la vida, todo era un constante _"hasta luego"_, ni siquiera existían en la muerte.

Simplemente no existían, o al menos eso ero lo que había aprendido de Claire y Santana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A : Este capítulo ha sido como el cierre de la 1ra parte del fic, en el que viene ya empieza la historia centrada más en Brittany y Santana juntas (o algo así xD) . <em>**

**_Como siempre, un review siempre me hace sonreír :D_**

**_¿Preparados para "Heart" ? Yo creo que no llegaré viva para ese día jajaja. _**


	13. Un mundo color rosa

_**A/N: Mil de disculpas por la demora, pero la página no me dejaba cargar nada :(**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13: Un mundo color de rosa<strong>

-¡Tubbs! –Gritó Brittany acercándose a la cama de su gato –Hora de despertar, hoy será un gran día –Predecía la rubia sobando la panza del animal adormilado.

–Meow… -Maulló perezosamente Lord Tubbington.

-¡Vamos Lord Tubbington! Hoy es sábado, el mejor día de la semana, dame más emoción –Le decía la rubia a su mascota, tal vez, esperando que este le respondiese.

-¡Meow! –Maulló con fuerza y emoción causando que Brittany sonriera abiertamente, acariciando una vez más su hinchada panza.

Tal vez Lord Tubbington también sentía y entendía aquella desmesurada emoción que su dueña propagaba por aquel específico día sábado.

Prácticamente, la rubia llevaba sin dormir – _o durmiendo muy poco_ –desde la última vez que había hablado con Santana, que había sido hacía 2 días en el cual la morena había confirmado su asistencia y la de su secretario, Ralph. Aún no tenían pensado un lugar al cual ir, así que como último acuerdo la rubia propuso dejar el lugar en sus manos.  
>En todas esas horas de desvelo, la rubia había hecho una gran lista de lugares a los cuales quisiera llevar a Santana –<em>y a su secretario<em> – y después de más de cien opciones, entre ellas _la Torre Eiffel_y la luna, Brittany había encontrado el lugar perfecto para darle una sorpresa a la latina.

El lugar perfecto para poder dejar de lado a Santana "la abogada" y poder conocer simplemente a Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba despierta pero aún envuelta en los cobertores de su cama, intentando volver a dormir, pero su propio organismo rechazaba cualquiera de sus intentos, ya era inútil seguir tratando de adormecer sus sentidos, pero más que no tener sueño, era que la latina no podía dormir.<p>

No podía dormir porque seguía sintiendo esos nervios que la atacaban desde que acordó salir con Brittany, aunque los nervios no eran por el miedo a decepcionarla, sino porque algo pudiera salir mal en ese encuentro.

Aún recordaba la última vez que la latina había aceptado salir con una chica –_hacía más de 3 años_- todo había sido un desastre en el que terminó semidesnuda en una estación de policías. Desde ese momento dejó de aceptar citas formales con cualquier persona, aunque lo de Brittany no era algo formal, ni siquiera era una cita, era solo una pequeña salida en el que Ralph también estaba incluido.

A pesar de todos sus argumentos y contra argumentos, ya había confirmado su presencia y para lo morena cancelar era algo sumamente grosero, así que, no había marcha atrás.

* * *

><p>El almuerzo había sido totalmente insípido para Brittany. Nada era posible de masticar o digerir cuando llevas tantas dosis de energía natural corriendo por todas tus venas. La rubia se sentía como un niño, demasiado emocionada por algo tan simple como una salida, no sabía que sucedería, no tenía intenciones de precipitarse pero habían momentos en los que su mente dejaba de dominar sus acciones y cometía alguna locura; tenía miedo de arruinar aquella amistad tan frágil que había construido con la morena, tenía miedo de dejarse llevar demasiado y terminar lastimándola y lastimándose a sí misma al ser rechazada.<p>

_"Esta noche, nada de alcohol"_Se repitió mentalmente mientras evaluaba los posibles problemas que podrían ocurrir, además que ella se había ofrecido a recoger a Santana y su secretario en el departamento de la primera, ya que al fin y al cabo, el destino al cual irían era un misterio para los dos abogados, solo la rubia sabía lo que tenía en mente.

La tarde empezaba a caer y la rubia emprendió la tarea más difícil antes de encontrarse con Santana, elegir el atuendo adecuado.  
>No quería verse demasiado atrevida, pero tampoco demasiado relajada, mucho menos quería verse recatada; quería verse perfecta para la morena, deseaba que al verla la abogada soltara una gran "wow" y no quisiera dejarla ir jamás; tal vez deseaba más de lo que realmente sucedería pero soñar se sentía hermoso.<p>

Después de pasar toda la tarde frente al espejo de su armario probando cada una de las combinaciones posibles, decidió vestir unos shorts que dejaban al descubierto sus largas y estilizadas piernas que gritaban al mundo entero _"Estudio danza en Juilliard"_ más una blusa holgada a rayas azules que dejaba uno de sus hombros al aire sumado a los sutiles accesorios que adornaban su cuello, orejas y muñecas.  
>Parecía ser que había encontrado el estilo perfecto.<p>

Santana había pasado la mayor parte del día creando en su cabeza mil maneras en las que aquella salida podría acabar mal; había imaginado que Claire aparecía repentinamente, también que Ralph y Brittany la ignoraban totalmente, otras en las que descubría que Brittany era una asesina serial o que Ralph las intentaba secuestrar a ambas, incluso pensó en que podría volver a terminar semidesnuda en alguna patrulla policial.

Realmente había pensado en cualquier tipo de finales bizarros para aquel encuentro.  
>La noche empezaba a asomarse y ella aún seguía en pijamas. Rápidamente tomó una ducha que la ayudó a aumentar más posibilidades a aquella lista de finales telenovelescos de su salida junto a Brittany y Ralph.<p>

Si Santana conocía algo a la perfección, era su estilo de vestir, siempre sabía que usar para impresionar hasta al más rudo crítico; así que elegir las prendas que usaría esa noche no había sido nada complicado.

* * *

><p>La hora pactada había llegado después de tantas horas que Brittany había sentido como un suplicio, eran las 10:00 de la noche y era el momento de partir hacia el departamento de la morena. Se miró rápidamente en el espejo asegurándose de que el maquillaje siguiera intacto y revisó que su cartera tuviera todo lo necesario en caso de una emergencia.<p>

Sin más demoras, emprendió camino hacia la calle _Grand Street_ de Manhattan, manejó con algo de prisa al ver que los minutos corrían de manera sobrenatural. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente al edificio _Buffay_, echó un rápido vistazo hacia los departamentos, notando las luces del hogar de la morena encendidas.  
>La rubia tomó un profundo de respiro y le mandó un mensaje a Santana, avisando su llegada.<p>

_"Estoy frente a tu edificio" Brittany._

Repentinamente la abogada sintió que el atuendo que usaba era incorrecto, que el maquillaje estaba demasiado cargado y que todo en ella estaba mal.

-Jefa, tranquila… se ve bien –Confesó Ralph desde el sofá de la morena al ver la desesperada manera en la que esta se miraba al espejo.

–Eso ya lo sé –Contestó una altiva Santana –Solo me estoy asegurando.

–A Brittany le va a gustar de todas formas –Rió el castaño haciendo que la morena lo mirara inquisitivamente.

–Mejor párate, ya llegaron por nosotros –Dijo Santana cogiendo las llaves de su departamento.

* * *

><p>La rubia se encontraba recostada sobre la puerta izquierda de su automóvil, con sus manos inquietas y llenas de nerviosismo expresado en sudor. A lo lejos percibió la silueta de dos personas acercándose a la entrada del edificio, empezó a tragar saliva con desesperación, había olvidado todo lo que planeaba decir.<p>

Pero fue en el momento en el que vio a la latina que sintió explotar y desfallecer internamente. Tal vez sonaba como un cliché pero Brittany nunca había visto a alguien tan bella como Santana. La latina vestía un vestido negro corto y entallado, nada vulgar en lo absoluto, se veía elegantemente sensual.

- Ho – Hola Santana –Saludó con nervios la rubia dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

–Hola Brittany –Dijo una sonriente Santana mientras trataba de no ser tan obvia al examinar de pies a cabeza a la rubia.

_"Wow"_Pensó la latina después de pasar su mirada por las piernas, caderas, cintura, torso y rostro de la bailarina.

-Hola Brittany, yo también estoy acá –Saludó con indignación Ralph, que no dejaba de ver como ambas mujeres estaban en su propio mundo.

–Hola Ralph, no te vi –Se excusó inútilmente la rubia, el castaño rodó los ojos ya que él se encontraba junto a la morena ¿Cómo diablos no lo podían ver?

El viaje en el auto de Brittany fue tranquilo e incluso divertido, hablaron de cosas sin mucho sentido e importancia, Santana ya no se sentía tan nerviosa, la rubia ya había controlado su respiración y Ralph empezaba a entender que sería ignorado durante toda la noche.

La velocidad del automóvil empezó a disminuir al entrar a una calle sumamente iluminada por luces de neón, típicas de discotecas y bares.

-Listo, llegamos –Dijo Brittany al estacionarse frente a un gran establecimiento con luces fluorescentes por doquier.

–Espera ¿Esto es un karaoke? –Preguntó la morena confundida, la rubia asintió -¿No encontraste un lugar mejor? –Preguntó con fastidio.

–Te gustará –Expresó la rubia desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad –Les gustará –Corrigió recordando que Ralph estaba con ellas.

–No me gusta y no sé cantar –Aseveró la latina, Brittany solo rió ante semejante mentira.

–Vamos jefa, será divertido –Agregó Ralph bajando del auto causando que la morena frunciera el ceño al ver a las otras dos personas fuera del auto.

_"Al menos tendré una excusa para irme más rápido"_pensó la abogada.

Desde que ingresó a la escuela de leyes de Columbia dejó de cantar, apenas cantaba Happy Birthday en los cumpleaños y los villancicos navideños eran cosa del pasado. En algún punto de su vida dejó de cantar porque solamente transformaba toda su pasión en puro dolor.

Apenas pisó el lugar, Santana sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, sabía que no era buena idea, pero rechazando sus pensamientos se sentó en una mesa junto a Brittany y Ralph.  
>La rubia sabía que la morena estaba incómoda en ese lugar y sabía que también por eso, estaba tomando esa áspera actitud con ella y Ralph.<p>

Las horas pasaban y a pesar de los intentos de la bailarina por entablar una conversación decente con la abogada, ambas seguían totalmente desconectadas.

Ralph no era tonto –_por algo estaba estudiando leyes_ – así que no le era difícil saber lo que Brittany buscaba con su jefa, la manera en la que la miraba decía demasiado; en cambio Santana era más difícil de descifrar –_por algo ella también había estudiado leyes_– trataba de mostrarse indiferente pero la intranquilidad de sus manos decían que estaba nerviosa.

_"Nerviosa de estar cerca de Brittany"_Pensó Ralph. El castaño notó la tensión que se creaba en el ambiente así que pensó que lo mejor era dejarlas por un momento solas, además él quería un poco de diversión y sabía que con alguna de esas dos eso nunca pasaría.

-Voy a pedir algo a la barra ¿quieren algo? –Ofreció Ralph, ambas se negaron.

– ¿Por qué traes esa cara Santana? –Preguntó la rubia al ver que el castaño se alejaba.

–No quería venir a este lugar –Dijo la morena bebiendo lo último de su vodka.

– ¿No crees que es divertido ver como todos cantan y desafinan? –La rubia robó una sonrisa de la morena.

–La verdad es que no me gusta ver como las personas lucen más patéticas de lo normal –Confesó la abogada.

–En ese vestido no creo que puedas lucir patética de ninguna manera –A pesar de la oscuridad la rubia percibió las mejillas ruborizadas de la morena.

–Realmente quisiera irme –Pidió Santana haciendo que la rubia bajara su cabeza –Pero puedes quedarte con Ralph, él se ve más animado.

-¿Enserio quieres irte? –Preguntó la bailarina con tristeza.

–Mañana tengo cosas que hacer y no quisiera desvelarme más, lo lamento –Explicó la abogada.

Brittany la quería junto a ella, pero no quería forzarla, así que no podía obligarla a quedarse; aunque sabía que dejarla partir de ese Karaoke significa pocas posibilidades de volverla a ver.

_"¿Dónde está Santana López?, una persona especial nos pidió invitarla al escenario a cantar su canción favorita"._

Santana quedó paralizada al escuchar su nombre retumbar en los parlantes de todo el establecimiento y más aún al escuchar que le pedían que cantara.

Inmediatamente miró inmediatamente a Brittany, culpándola por lo que ocurría, la rubia negó al instante. Aunque era difícil de creer, ella no estaba detrás de eso.

_"Vamos Santana, la gente quiere escucharte cantar"_

La voz que ahora sonaba en los parlantes era conocida, la morena miró rápidamente al escenario y encontró al causante de todo, Ralph incitando al público a gritar el nombre de la morena mientras la luz de un reflector la buscaba.

-Me voy de acá –Sentenció la morena, Brittany la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

–No tengas miedo, anda, el público te aclama –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras el reflector caía en la cara de la morena que se ponía de pie.

–No Brittany, no quiero hacer el ridículo –Aseveró la morena tratando de ocultar su rostro de la luz.

–Entonces haremos el ridículo juntas –Sentenció Brittany poniéndose de pie junto a Santana.

Después de muchas quejas en el camino, Brittany había conseguido llegar junto a Santana hasta el escenario donde se encontraba un muy divertido Ralph alzando una copa en la mano.

-¿Qué canción nos cantarán? –Preguntó un hombre maduro de cabello gris, que parecía ser, era el animador del Karaoke.

–Can't take my eyes off of you de Lauren Hill –Dijo la rubia decidida aún con la morena de la mano.

La música empezó a sonar y Santana empezó a temblar.

-No quiero hacer esto –Susurró la latina al oído de Brittany quién solo le sonrió mientras soltaba su mano para tomar un micrófono.

La rubia empezó con la primera parte, desde que conoció a Santana siempre había pensado en esa canción, pero nunca pensó que algún día podría cantársela.

**You're just too good to be true. /eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad****  
><strong>**Can't take my eyes off you. /no puedo dejar de mirarte ****  
><strong>**You'd be like heaven to touch. ****I wanna /eres como un toque del cielo. quiero ****  
><strong>**Hold you so much. At long last love has arrived. /tenerte por mucho tiempo. tanto como el amor que te tengo. ****  
><strong>**And I thank God I'm alive. You're / y le agradezco a Dios estar viva. eres ****  
><strong>**just too good to be true. ****Can't take my /demasiado bueno para ser verdad. no puedo dejar de ****  
><strong>**eyes off you. /mirarte**

Habían pasado tantos años en los cuales la morena no se encontraba frente a un micrófono y mucho menos ante un público. Sus manos sudaban como nunca y sentía que su garganta estaba totalmente seca.

**Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing /perdona la forma en que te miro. pero ****  
><strong>**else to compare. The sight of you leaves me /no hay nada que se le compare. mirarte ****  
><strong>**weak. There are no words left to speak/ me debilita. no hay palabras que me expliquen. **

La morena entonó aquellas líneas de la canción con un nudo en la garganta, hacía tanto que no se sentía tan expuesta así que dejó de cantar y miró a Brittany pidiendo un escape, la rubia tomó nuevamente su mano y asintió lentamente animándola a seguir.

**But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know / pero si sientes lo que yo. por favor dejame ****  
><strong>**that it's real. You're just too good to be true. / saber que esto es real. eres demasiado bueno para ****  
><strong>**Can't take my eyes off you./ para ser verdad. ****No puedo dejar de mirarte. **

Al sentir la mano y la voz de Brittany junto a la suya, Santana sintió aquella confianza que creía haber perdido, sintió aquella pasión que en algún momento llenó su alma, nuevamente sintió que estaba en su hogar.

**I need you baby, and if it's quite all right, / te necesito nene, y es absolutamente correcto ****  
><strong>**I need you baby to warm a lonely night. / te necesito nene para calentar una noche solitaria. ****I love you baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty/ te amo , creeme cuando te lo digo: oh mi amor **

Brittany dejó de cantar solamente para escuchar y admirar a aquella mujer entregada al escenario y la canción, la rubia no sabía si llorar o que hacer al ver a Santana tan feliz como nunca antes.

**baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty / rezo para que no me dejes. oh mi amor****  
><strong>**baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me / ahora que te encontre quedate. y dejame ****  
><strong>**love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby.../ ****amarte, oh nene dejame amarte, oh mi amor... **

La canción dio sus últimas notas al mismo tiempo que el público se ponía de pie gritando y aplaudiendo como si no existiera un mañana.  
>El corazón de Santana estaba agitado, y sus pulsaciones aumentaban a cada minuto, esa era su vida, ese era su sueño.<p>

La morena giró y encontró a la persona que le había regresado esa seguridad que parecía ya extinta, Brittany, quien al cruzar su mirada con la de la morena se acercó con emoción.

-Eso fue increíble Santana –Dijo la rubia totalmente anonadada por el suceso.

Santana vio ese par de ojos azules y sinceros, y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tú eres increíble –Dijo Santana antes de tomar inesperadamente el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos para robarle un beso que nadie esperaba.

La mente de Brittany no sabía cómo proceder al sentir los labios de la morena sobre los suyos. Estaban sobre el escenario, así que eso la ponía aún más nerviosa pero después de varios segundos tomó con fuerza la cintura de Santana mientras arremetía contra la boca de la latina.

Después de varios segundo en los cuales el cerebro de la rubia dejó de funcionar, Santana se separó mientras la bailarina seguía boquiabierta sin comprender nada.

-Uhmm … Creo que Ralph está llamándome, ya vengo –Dijo torpemente la rubia mientras la latina sonreía aún sobre el escenario.

Los minutos pasaron y la morena bajó del escenario encontrándose con mucha gente que la felicitaba, era una sensación única –_como los labios de Brittany_.

Definitivamente nada podía arruinar esa noche.

-Sabía que eras tú, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar-

Todos los sentidos de Santana se detuvieron al escuchar aquel timbre de voz, no era posible que eso estuviera sucediendo. No esa noche, no después de cantar.

La morena giró lentamente para encontrarse con la más grande muestra de que su vida seguía apestando.

-Hola Santana, no esperaba encontrarte en este lugar-Dijo una voz varonil que la morena conocía a la perfección.

–Yo tampoco esperaba verte Jesse .

Si Santana había aprendido algo aquella noche, era que nunca era bueno tratar de volver al pasado.

_**Flashback 3er año de preparatoria.**_

_-¡¿Estás terminando conmigo? ¡Yo debería terminar contigo! –Gritaba un exaltado Finn Hudson en la habitación de Rachel Berry._

_–Entonces termina conmigo Finn, hazlo –Ordenó la castaña –Porque ni siquiera te reconozco, no después de lo que hiciste._

_-¿Qué querías que hiciera si me querías ver la cara de tonto? ¡Tú me engañabas con Santana! –Gritó exasperadamente el quarterback._

_–Entonces ¿por qué no te vengaste de mí? Yo era tu novia, no Santana ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? –Reclamaba la diva decididamente._

_–Porque te amo, porque no sé qué diablos te ha hecho Santana, pero yo sé que ella tiene la culpa, porque quería seguir creyendo que tú nunca me lastimarías –Decía desesperadamente el grandulón soportando las lágrimas._

_–Lo siento Finn –Rachel bajó su tono de voz al ver a Finn llorar_

_-Deja de llamarme Berry, entiende que no quiero hablar contigo –Santana cortó por 5ta vez la llamada de Rachel._

_Desde lo sucedido en las gradas del campo de Football, las cosas no habían sido fáciles para la morena. Su papá apenas hablaba con ella, no podía sacarse a Rachel de encima y mucho menos podía sacarse todas esas mezclas de sentimientos que le provocaba esa insoportable diva._

_-Santana ¿puedo pasar? –El doctor López sonaba la puerta de la habitación de su hija._

_–Claro… -Susurró tímidamente la morena -¿Qué pasa?_

_– ¿No puedo hablar con mi hija? –Santana sonrió._

_–Hace días que no quieres hablar conmigo –Confesó la morena._

_–Lo siento, pero entiendo como estoy –Dijo el médico –Estuve pensando –Santana lo miró confundido –Creo que sería buena idea que pases un tiempo con tu mamá y tu hermano._

_La latina no podía creer que su papá quería deshacerse de ella de tal manera._

_–¡No! –Dijo con fiereza –No voy a irme –Sentenció Santana._

_–Solo será un tiempo –Explicaba Santiago tratando de tranquilizar a su hija –A todas las chicas de tu edad les gusta Londres._

_–No quiero irme –Decía la morena decidida -¿Tanto te molesta lo que pasó?._

_–No es que me moleste, es solo que con esto descubrí que no puedo criarte solo, te hace falta tu mamá, sus consejos y todo eso –Argumentaba el médico –Te quiero y quiero que estés bien._

_–Si me quisieras no me alejarías de ti –Dijo Santana rompiendo en llanto._

_Era una decisión ya hecha, Santana pasaría unos meses con su mamá y su hermano en Londres; en otra situación la morena hubiera dado lo que fuese por ir a Londres, pero en ese momento solamente se querían deshacer de ella._

_-Hey Santana –La última persona con la que la morena quería hablar era con Rachel._

_–Aléjate –Sentenció la latina siguiendo su camino._

_–No puedes evitarme eternamente –Dijo la castaña siguiéndole el paso._

_–Si eso me evita problemas, lo haré –Afirmó la latina sin verla a los ojos._

_–Quería decirte que terminé con Finn y estoy libre para ti –Confesó la diva haciendo que el pecho de la morena doliera._

_–No debiste hacerlo –Susurró la latina confundiendo a la cantante –No quiero nada contigo, entiéndelo._

_–Si es por lo de tu papá, tengo un plan y sé que podría…_

_-Me voy a Londres, con mi mamá y mi hermano, no voy a volver, no pienso volver, no quiero volver, tampoco quiero verte ¿Entendiste? –Interrumpió duramente Santana alejándose con rapidez de Rachel._

_Rachel quería llorar, sentía su corazón encogerse, pero sabía que no era el momento para derrotarse, tenía que pelear porque en el fondo sabía que Santana también sufría. La morena era terca, eso era bien sabido, pero Rachel podía serlo mucho más._

_**Fin flashback.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Bueno, ¿con quién creen que Santana se encontró? , está fácil, no? xD . Bueno como siempre, les agradezco, los comentarios y las alertas :D**_

_**Y ya saben, un review siempre le resta un día a la espera :D**_


	14. Tu felicidad es mi prioridad

_**A/N: Mil disculpas por la demora :'(**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14: Tu felicidad es mi prioridad<strong>

Ser un exitoso productor musical en la trajinada ciudad de Nueva York no era algo fácil de llevar, mucho menos lo era ser la cabeza de una de las más prósperas disqueras de los Estados Unidos; en esencia, trabajar en el mundo de la música no era nada sencillo.

Cátedra de eso era lo que podía dar el afamado Jesse , que con sus 27 años podía sentirse totalmente complacido de lo conseguido en el aspecto laboral y obviamente en lo personal ya que su matrimonio con Rachel Barbra Berry pasaba por su mejor época.

Llegar a donde estaba le había requerido un sin fin de sacrificios _–muchos por los cuales no se sentía nada orgulloso –_pero principalmente había necesitado talento para escalar tanto en el negocio.

Su sueño inicial había sido ser la estrella del show pero con el pasar de los años entendió que lo que realmente deseaba era ser el jefe, el mandamás, el _big boss_del show, deseaba ser él el que decidiera que era lo que se hacía o dejaba de hacer, él que decidía quien valía o quien no.

Podía sonar crudo, pero con su aparente insensibilidad había conseguido llegar tan lejos. Con 27 años, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había hecho llorar a más de un centenar de personas diciéndoles que no tenían talento, futuro o posibilidades de ser alguien en el negocio de la música y el teatro; sin embargo esta crudeza al hablar le había dado la suficiente experiencia para reconocer en un instante a una persona con un fuerte potencial de estrellato.

Esa capacidad fue la que en un primer momento causó que dejara de prestarle atención al gran magnate y dueño de la cadena de Karaokes _"Sparks"_ para enfocar sus 5 sentidos a un par de voces que hacían resonar el pequeño escenario del _Karaoke – Bar_ubicado en el centro de la concurrida Manhattan; pero pasados los segundos una de aquellas voces empezaba a extrañarle no solo por lo prodigiosa que era sino por los recuerdos de su adolescencia y juventud que empezaban a aflorar en su cabeza, cabe resaltar que no eran muy agradables recuerdos.

Esa voz ronca y profunda, era de aquellas voces que nunca se podían olvidar.  
>Una sonrisa incrédula se dibujó en Jesse al reconocer que aquella voz le pertenecía a Santana López. Sin tratar de sonar maleducado o desesperado, se despidió sorpresivamente de Philip Adams, el dueño del establecimiento y salió con prisa de la oficina ubicada en la parte superior del lugar con la finalidad de llegar al escenario y encontrarla.<p>

Su incredulidad creció al ver que efectivamente se trataba de Santana, habían pasado muchos años de la última vez en la que supo algo de la morena.

* * *

><p>Santana creía en el karma de una manera terrorífica, el tiempo le había enseñado que todo lo malo que se hacía siempre regresaba; pero encontrarse de aquella manera a Jesse solamente le hacía preguntarse<em>"¿Tantas cosas malas estoy pagando?"<em>

-¿Qué te trae por este lugar? –Preguntó Jesse mientras Santana miraba a todos lados esperando que todo fuera una mala broma -¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó al ver que la morena palidecía, esta asintió con rapidez soltando un fuerte respiro.

–Vine con unos amigos –Contestó la latina contestando la primera pregunta -¿Tú… tú que haces acá? –Preguntó la morena por condescendencia.

–Bueno, estaba terminando de cerrar un contrato con el dueño de este lugar, ahora soy el nuevo propietario de los karaokes _Sparks_–Anunció un presumido –Serán el regalo para Rachel por nuestro aniversario.

_"Rachel"_ Ese nombre retumbó en los oídos de la morena incrédula, _"Aniversario"_Esa palabra golpeó la cabeza de Santana con una fuerza insospechada. La latina sentía que le faltaba el aire y que pasar saliva era cada vez más doloroso, todo lo que sucedía le había caído como un frío balde de agua fría.

-¿Aún siguen juntos? –Preguntó Santana fingiendo sorpresa aunque ella mejor que nadie sabía que así eran las cosas.

–Por supuesto –Contestó el castaño soltando una pequeña carcajada –Mejor que nunca, cada año es mejor –Dijo con algo de veneno.

–Felicidades –Respondió la morena secamente -¿Ha venido contigo? –Preguntó con algo de terror.

Llevaban varios minutos hablando y aún no se le ocurría a Santana la posibilidad de que Rachel Berry estuviera cerca, porque si Jesse estaba ¿Por la castaña no estaría también?

-Te acabo de decir que esto es un regalo para ella, es una sorpresa, Rach ama las sorpresas –Confesó el productor mientras la incomodidad de Santana aumentaba -¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? –Preguntó el castaño.

La respuesta más sincera que la morena podía dar era _"Un total desastre"_, pero lo último que ella deseaba era darle lástima a .

-Todo ha ido bien -Mintió Santana.

–Me alegro –Dijo Jesse –Después de lo que pasó la última vez… -El castaño trató de gestualizar algo poco entendible con sus manos –Bueno ya sabes…

-No quiero hablar de eso –Sentenció la morena para evitar que Jesse sacara ese tema al aire.

–Pensé que ya lo habías superado –Dijo el esposo de Rachel –Por lo visto me equivoqué –Aseveró el hombre causando que Santana frunciera su entrecejo.

La morena estaba a punto de responderle algo a ese pedante de Jesse, pero en ese momento apareció la única persona que le recordaba que aún vivía en el presente y que por lo tanto, nada de lo que sucedía era una broma.

-¡San! –Exclamó una agitada rubia –Te estaba buscando pero… -Brittany sintió al instante la tensión creada por Jesse y Santana –Pero no te encontraba por ningún lado.

–Estaba por acá –Dijo una desenfocada latina mientras miraba a Jesse con dureza.

–Yo te conozco… -Confesó la rubia señalando a , Santana casi se desmayó al escuchar eso –Eres Jesse , el esposo de Rachel Berry –Dijo la bailarina con más claridad, Jesse sonrió –Tú y tu esposa son como leyendas en _Juilliard_–Admitió Brittany con emoción.

–Así que eres de Juilliard –Corroboró el castaño –Mucho gusto… perdón ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó Jesse con una sonrisa antes de estrechar su mano.

–Brittany Pierce, futura coreógrafa de las obras de su esposa –Dijo con orgullo la bailarina haciendo que el productor riera divertido.

Santana miraba aquella escena con algo oscilante entre el asco y la sorpresa.

-Entonces mucho gusto Brittany, y mucha suerte si en un futuro quieres trabajar con mi mujer, es muy exigente –Confesó el castaño estrechando su mano con la de la rubia

-Lo sé, por algo los maestros siempre hablan de ella –Dijo Brittany soltando una carcajada que compartió con Jesse.

–Britt –Dijo Santana después de varios minutos de mantenerse al margen -¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa? –Preguntó la morena sin aliento.

–Aún no se vayan, les invito unas copas –Ofreció , la latina lo miró fulminante.

–Si quieres quédate Brittany –Dijo al ver la sonrisa de la rubia –Yo me tengo que ir.

–Lo siento Jesse ¿te puedo llamar así, cierto? –El castaño asintió ante Brittany –Pero me tengo que ir yo también –Declinó la bailarina al ver el rostro de Santana.

–Que lástima –Dijo Jesse con una fingida pena por la latina –Fue un gusto conocerte Brittany Pierce, hablaré muy bien de ti a mis contactos y a mi esposa –Prometió el castaño haciendo que la rubia diera un pequeño brinco al despedirse de él.

–Muchas gracias, fue un enorme gusto conocerte y dile a tu esposa que soy una gran fan de ella –Confesó Brittany haciendo que el estómago de Santana se revolviera.

–Hasta luego, fue un gusto volver a verte Santana –Dijo Jesse con más seriedad acercándose a la morena para darle un pequeño abrazo.

–Ni una palabra a tu mujer –Susurró la morena al oído de , este dio una pequeña sonrisa presumida al separarse de ella y verla fijamente -¿Nos vamos Brittany? –Preguntó la morena, la rubia asintió.

–Hasta luego Jesse –Se despidió la entusiasmada bailarina.

–Adiós –Dijo secamente la latina dándose media vuelta.

* * *

><p>El frío de la madrugada chocó con fuerza a la latina al salir del establecimiento, todo se sentía tan fuera de lugar, todo se sentía mil veces peor de lo que realmente podría ser.<br>La rubia hablaba de lo increíble que había sido conocer a Jesse y otras cosas a las que Santana decidió no prestar atención.

-Espera… ¿No le avisaremos a Ralph que ya nos vamos? –Preguntó la rubia al abrir la puerta de su auto.

–Se dará cuenta luego –Dijo fríamente la latina subiendo al vehículo y asegurando el cinturón.

Brittany emprendió el camino y continuó hablando animadamente hasta que se percató que la morena no le estaba prestando atención, es más, estaba totalmente en otro mundo y al parecer era uno muy malo y triste por la manera en la que miraba fijamente la ventana en silencio.

-No sabía que eras amiga de Jesse –Dijo la rubia más calmada, la latina rodó sus ojos con fastidio.

–No somos amigos –Sentenció Santana volviendo su mirada a la ventana –Solo conocidos.

La ojiazul no entendía la actitud de la morena, no tenía la más mínima idea de su frialdad con ella, y realmente esa actitud estaba matándola por dentro. La rubia dejó de hablar pensando que sus palabras solo molestarían más a Santana y así continuó ese incómodo viaje de regreso, sin palabras pero con mucha tensión y tristeza en el ambiente.

-Gracias por traerme –Dijo Santana cuando Brittany estacionó su Chevy frente a su edificio.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –Preguntó la rubia con timidez y preocupación al ver el mal semblante de la latina.

–No creo que sea buena idea –Confesó la abogada mientras abría la puerta del auto para bajar –Hasta pronto –Se despidió rápidamente con una débil sonrisa.

Brittany sabía que si no descubría que diablos sucedía con Santana no podría dormir en toda la noche así que a pesar de la negativa de la morena, bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar tras de ella.

* * *

><p>El pecho de la morena dolía de una manera que no experimentaba desde hacía varios años, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar y que la única forma de evitarlo era llorando para desahogar y drenar toda la impotencia que la embargaba.<p>

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? –La morena se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Brittany en el pasillo en el cual se encontraba su departamento y más aún al verla acercarse decidida.

–Te dije que no tenías porque acompañarme –Aseveró la latina con seriedad.

–No podía dejarte así –Dijo Brittany –Ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada –Soltó la morena dándole la espalda para abrir la puerta.

–No luces como si nada estuviera pasando –Admitió la rubia tratando de mirarla.

–Eso es tu problema, yo estoy bien –Dijo Santana parándose en su puerta –Así que adiós –La latina quiso cerrar la puerta, pero la bailarina puso resistencia.

– ¡Sé que tienes algo, no me voy a ir hasta que me lo digas! –Decía una pujante Brittany por la rendija de la puerta.

– ¡Qué quieres que diga si nada está pasando! –Mentía la morena tratando de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó con Jesse? –Al escuchar esa pregunta Santana dejó de forcejear por la sorpresa –Así que sí tiene que ver con él –Asumió la bailarina abriendo totalmente la puerta del departamento, la morena solo se dio media vuelta para ignorarla -¿Qué pasó con Jesse ? –Volvió a preguntar.

– ¡Nada! –Gritó Santana mientras Brittany cerraba la puerta.

-¿Entonces por qué estás así? –Preguntó con desesperación la rubia mientras Santana le daba la espalda.

-¡Porque quiero que me dejes sola! –Gritó por última vez la latina.

- Primero me tratas mal, luego me besas y me vuelves a tratar como basura, ¿Acaso todo es tan simple? ¿Todo es tan fácil para ti? –Preguntó Brittany herida.

Claro que no era fácil para la latina, todo era un total desastre y sabía también, que tener a la rubia junto a ella en ese momento solo haría todo más complicado por eso quería estar sola. ¿Era mucho pedir?

-¿Santana? –Preguntó la rubia después de varios segundos de silencio al no tener respuesta alguna.

La morena seguía de espaldas en su pequeña cocina, mirando a la nada, ya no podía pelear más por esa noche. Brittany tocó ligeramente su hombro descubriendo a una Santana bañada en lágrimas silenciosas.

-Lo siento, yo no… -Santana se aferró a la rubia en un abrazo mientras intentaba hablar.

–Shhhh… Tranquila, no pasa nada –Decía Brittany asustada mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de Santana intentando calmar sus sollozos.

–Es solo que… -La morena no sabía como articular palabras en ese momento.

–No tienes que decirme nada, tranquila –Repetía la rubia al ver la vulnerabilidad de Santana.

Santana escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia mientras esta procuraba que no hablara y que solamente liberara todas sus lágrimas. Por primera vez la morena se sentía protegida por alguien, sentía que no estaba totalmente sola.

-Brittany… -Susurró la latina después de un buen rato de estar abrazada a la rubia -¿Me quieres? –Preguntó la morena con inseguridad mirando a esos ojos azules.

–Como a nadie en el mundo –Confesó Brittany con sinceridad mientras iba soltando a Santana de aquel abrazo y acomodaba un mechón de esa cabellera negra.

-Entonces… -Santana volvió a susurrar con temor acercándose de nueva cuenta a la rubia –Demuéstrame por esta noche que eso es verdad

Sin pensarlo en lo absoluto, Santana se lanzó con desesperación a los labios de la rubia tomando su rostro con ambas manos, mientras esta rodeó su cintura con fuerza correspondiendo con timidez al contacto.  
>Brittany no entendía en qué mundo paralelo se encontraba, y tampoco le importaba mucho entenderlo mientras sentía los labios de Santana buscando los suyos con impaciencia mientras rodeaba su cuello, sin embargo, las dudas de la rubia crecieron al sentir la lengua de la morena rozar su labio superior al mismo tiempo que empezaba a encaminarla hacia su sofá. Sus dudas eran saber el motivo por el que todo eso sucedía, de esa manera.<p>

-Santana… -Suspiró la rubia mientras la morena la empujaba sobre su mueble –Espera… -Pidió tratando de liberarse de aquellos apasionados besos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó la latina separándose un poco, aún se veía desconfiada.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó Brittany tratando de recuperar el aire –Hace un momento llorabas y ahora me besas ¿Qué está pasando?

-Quiero estar contigo, quiero ser feliz –Dijo la morena con la voz temblorosa –Por favor, quiero que me quieras, te necesito –Susurraba Santana con lágrimas -Por favor, tú no me dejes –

Al ver aquella mirada llena de sinceridad y suplica, la rubia no dudó más y cargó a Santana con fuerza de aquel sofá mientras reiniciaba aquel beso deseoso, la rubia tenía a una mano en el muslo de la morena y la otra en su espalda para permitirse ver y caminar _–torpemente-_ con la única finalidad de llevarla a su habitación _–por suerte aún recordaba cual de las puertas era._

Brittany dejó de pensar en sí misma y en todos los miedos que tenía solo para enfocarse en Santana, quería hacerla feliz, quería demostrarle que ella no era como cualquier otra persona, quería que la latina viera que la rubia no la quería lastimar.

Quería _quererla._

_**Flashback 3er año de preparatoria.**_  
><em><br>Habían pasado exactamente 2 semanas desde la última vez en la cual Santana había cruzado alguna palabra con Rachel, también se habían 2 semanas desde la ruptura de Finn con la castaña al igual que aquellas 2 semanas habían servido a Santiago y Santana López para arreglar todos los papeles de su viaje a Londres._

Lo que era desconocido para el mundo, era que en esas 2 semanas Rachel Berry había canalizado hasta la última gota de su inteligencia y creatividad ideando el mejor plan del mundo para evitar que Santana se vaya de Lima, de Estados Unidos y principalmente, de su vida.

-Tienes que hacerme un favor –Dijo una decidida castaña a un confundido Finn Hudson mientras salían de la sala del coro.

–Pensé que no querías hablar conmigo –Admitió el quarterback sin entender lo que pasaba –Además ¿Por qué te haría un favor después de lo que me hiciste?

-Ya te lo dije, te vengaste de la persona equivocada –Argumentó la castaña mientras caminaba al lado de su ex novio –Santana se va a ir de la escuela –Susurró Rachel.

–Podrán verse el fin de semana, no entiendo el problema –Decía Hudson herido.

–A una escuela en Londres –Completó la diva causando la sorpresa del grandulón –Finn, ayúdame a lograr que se quede, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ella, yo fui quien te engañó –Confesó la cantante agachando su cabeza con vergüenza –No es justo que ella pague por eso.

Interiormente, Finn envidiaba a Santana, siempre conseguía lo que quería sin mucho esfuerzo, incluso ahora, le había quitado a su novia con una facilidad sorprendente y mucho más aún porque por culpa de ella, tenía que ayudar a Rachel con su plan ya que a ciencia cierta, ella no tenía porque pagar el engaño de la castaña.

-Bien, lo haré –Aceptó con fastidio, pero al ver la sonrisa de Rachel, no pudo evitar devolvérsela también.

Por culpa de Santana, Finn tenía que aceptar que se había enamorado realmente de Rachel en todo ese tiempo y que lamentablemente, tenía que dejarla ir.

_-Rachel, parezco un payaso, no sé porque me he tenido que vestir así, esta corbata no me deja respirar y en verdad, no creo que el Sr.López cambie de opinión –Se quejaba Finn frente a la casa de Santana –Ni siquiera creo que Santana nos abra la puerta._

–No seas pesimista –Decía la castaña rodando sus ojos y limpiando las pelusas del traje de gala de Finn –Te ves muy bien –Dijo sonriendo –Ahora, haz lo que hablamos –Terminó mientras tocaba rápidamente el timbre causando el pánico en Finn.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes acá? –Maldecía y susurraba Santana al ver a Finn y Rachel parados en su puerta.

–Vinimos a salvarte –Confesó la castaña susurrando -¡Señor López! ¡Señor López! –Empezó a gritar la pequeña diva por toda la casa.

– ¡Cállate! –Pedía una desesperada Santana.

Esas últimas semanas habían convertido la casa de los López en un cementerio, nadie hablaba, nadie intentaba arreglar nada. Santana nunca perdonaría que quisieran deshacerse de ella, mientras que el doctor López solamente dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso.

-¿Qué pasa acá? –Preguntó el doctor López molesto por el bullicio, Santana se hizo al lado, sabía que las cosas no podrían salir peor.

–Venimos a hablar y aclarar los malentendidos que se han presentado en este último mes –Explicaba la castaña, Santiago ubicó su mirada a Finn.

–Algo así, como lo que ella dijo –Agregó el confundido y asustado Hudson.

–Papá, solo échalos de la casa, no hay que perder el tiempo –Rogaba la morena.

–Adelante, me gustaría escuchar esos malentendidos –Rachel sonrió, su plan estaba resultando.

Y así, los minutos pasaron hasta que se convirtieron en un par de dos largas y martirizantes horas para Santana.

-Así que… -El médico acarició su barbilla –Tú fuiste quien besó a mi hija a la fuerza porque tu novio estaba enamorado de ella y querías vengarte de ambos –Repetía el médico entrecerrando sus ojos mirando a Rachel que tenía una fingida tristeza –Y tú me buscaste porque querías vengarte de Santana porque te había rechazado ¿No es así? –Finn asintió –Entonces todo lo de las gradas y el beso fue acordado para hacerle pasar un mal rato a mi hija ¿no? – Preguntaba un suspicaz Santiago mientras Finn y Rachel agachaban la cabeza.

Santana no podía crear nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía de donde había salido toda esa historia –bueno, por el tono de telenovela, sabía que era obra de Rachel– tampoco entendía qué hacía Hudson ahí, intentando ayudarla .

_Inmediatamente pensó en que Rachel había tenido que darle algo a cambio a ese grandulón por ese favor; inmediatamente sintió una ola de celos por su cuerpo._

-Así que Finn y yo decidimos contarle la verdad al saber que está obligando a Santana a irse a Londres por lo que nosotros causamos, ella es solo una víctima en este triángulo amoroso –Santana no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al oír la dramática voz de la castaña.

–No es justo que se vaya –Completó Finn con seriedad.

-¿Es todo esto cierto, Santana? –Preguntó Santiago mirando a su petrificada hija.

–Totalmente, yo solo quise evitar más problemas –Agregó la latina confundida.

–Bueno, en ese caso no creo que sea necesario que te vayas con tu mamá y discúlpame hija por desconfiar de ti –Santana sonrió al oír a su papá –Y ustedes dos, les agradecería que se fueran de mi casa –Sentenció el hombre.

–Lamentamos que esto haya ocurrido –Decía la castaña mientras se dirigía a la puerta con Finn.

–Estamos muy apenados –Agregaba el quarterback mientras salía de la casa de la morena.

–Adiós –Sentenció Santiago cerrando secamente la puerta antes de abrazar a su hija.

–No me iré ¿cierto? –Preguntó Santana abrazada a su padre.

–Claro que no, voy a llamar a tu mamá –Aseguró el hombre soltando a su hija y regresando a su despacho.

Santiago López no era ningún tonto; al contrario, era de los hombres más astutos y perspicaces existentes así que por lo tanto, desde que escuchó aquella descabellada historia salir de la boca de Rachel Berry, supo que todo era una muy mala mentira. En un principio pensó que su hija estaba detrás de todo eso solo para evitarse el viaje a Londres, pero con el pasar de las horas, notó algo más en esa pequeña castaña; notó sus ojos brillantes al ver a su hija, notó la devoción con la que la miraba y la manera en la que lo intentaba convencer de no llevársela lejos –implícitamente de ella. Pero fue en el momento en el que vio a su hija, que entendió que alejarla de Ohio no solucionaría nada; ver aquella sinceridad en la mirada de su hija al ver hablar a esa pequeña diva le dio a entender algo por lo que nunca se había detenido a pensar.

Su hija estaba enamorada.

Desde que la vio nacer, Santiago marcó en su mente que dejaría de pensar en sí mismo si es que así conseguiría la felicidad de su pequeña.

Era tiempo de aplicar esa frase y dejar ser feliz a su hija. Sea con quien sea.

_**"Gracias por lo de hoy"**__Decía el mensaje de texto que Santana mandó a escondidas al celular de Rachel._

_**"Haré lo que sea por ti"**_

_**Rachel.**_

Santana sonrió al leer el mensaje de Rachel y apagar su celular. Esa noche, tendría un muy buen sueño.

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Bueno, pues ya se imaginan lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo entre Brittany y Santana haha. Gracias por los comentarios y las alertas. Ya saben, el botón de review no muerde xD_**


	15. Jugando con fuego

**N/A: De nuevo yo :$ , disculpen por la demora enserio pero ha sido unas semanas muy ocupadas :C **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15: Jugando con Fuego.<strong>

Habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez en la que Santana había tenido contacto sexual con una persona, específicamente con mujeres, habían sido 3 largos años de una indeseada abstinencia y de una pasión acumulada en su ser que ahora estaba drenándose completamente en un esbelto cuerpo que invadía cada una de las células pertenecientes a su anatomía.

Desde que irrumpieron la habitación con un torpe paso, Brittany se hizo cargo de la situación, quería demostrarle a Santana que ella podía ser una chica para ella. Poco a poco la rubia dejó caer a la morena sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre la latina mientras esta tomó con su mano izquierda su cuello con fuerza solo para besarla con desesperación y lujuria al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha bajaba por los muslos de la rubia buscando a tientas la cremallera de los shorts que llevara. Brittany no quería ir tan rápido, deseaba pensar en cada movimiento, tomarse su tiempo para reproducir cada sensación pero tener a Santana solo para ella y rogando por ella y su amor, era algo que desechaba sus primeros deseos.

Con el transcurso de los segundos la ropa empezaba a estorbar y la rubia se encargó de deshacerse de todas las prendas que estaban demás, empezando por la blusa de la morena terminando por aquella ropa interior de encaje negro que llevaba, la mujer de los ojos azules quedó hechizada al ver la perfección de cada facción de la morena, la rubia sentía que podía quedarse toda la noche simplemente observándola. Al parecer, Santana no estuvo de acuerdo con eso ya que con un fuerte estirón atrajo a la bailarina nuevamente sobre sus labios, iniciando un frenético y húmedo beso acompañado de innumerables movimientos de caderas que indicaban la necesidad la morena por ser satisfecha.

En cuestión de segundos, la ropa de la rubia encontró lugar en el suelo, dejándola a ambas totalmente expuestas. Los delicados y a la vez apasionados besos de Brittany abandonaron la boca de la morena para partir hacia su cuello, el cual mordió sensualmente al oír los gemidos ahogados que se escapaban de la garganta de Santana, lentamente bajó hacia sus pechos trazando una pequeña línea por el valle formado entre estos pequeños pero perfectos pechos, sin dudarlo la bailarina se encargó de cada uno de estos, estimulándolos con su boca y sus manos.

Los gemidos y ruegos de Santana causaron que la rubia cambiara el rumbo de sus caricias, llevándolos hacia el sur del cuerpo bajo de ella. Con suma dedicación besó el abdomen, las caderas y los tonificados muslos de la morena, pero fue en el momento en el que se adentró a posar el primer beso en el muslo interior de la latina, que Brittany sintió que ella también se encontraba con la misma necesidad de la morena por ser satisfecha, aquella olor a excitación que emanaba del interior del cuerpo de la morena agudizaban cada sensación de la rubia que sin intención de provocar más, llevó su lengua al húmedo centro de la morena que empezó a temblar con la cálida sensación que le proveía Brittany.

"_Britt … Brittany por favor, te necesito ahora"_ Gimoteó la morena mientras perdía la razón a causa de los expertos movimientos de la lengua de la rubia sobre su hinchado y húmedo centro.

Sin pensarlo más, la bailarina introdujo 2 dedos dentro de la morena, esperando un momento por si la mujer tenía alguna incomodidad, al no escuchar alguna queja de Santana, inició aquel ritual que sus dedos conocían a la perfección.

Santana se aferraba a todo lo que encontraba a su alcance, las sábanas, la cabecera de su cama, los rubios cabellos de Brittany, todo con tal de tratar de guardar un poco de su vulnerabilidad y deseo, pero nada era posible en ese momento. Con algo de tosquedad jaló la cabeza de la rubia que se hallaba entre sus piernas nuevamente hacia el nivel de su rostro, iniciando un nuevo beso acompañados de los movimientos de Brittany que se volvían cada vez más húmedos y pasionales haciendo que Santana perdiera la noción de todo lo que podría estar sucediendo a su alrededor.

La mano de la rubia seguía entre ellas, actuando como el satisfactor de todas las necesidades de la morena que solamente soltaba largos y profundos gemidos mezclados con llantos y sollozos.

La latina sabía que el clímax total estaba cerca, así que con destreza, enredó sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia para anular cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos y así, iniciar un movimiento circular capaz de hacer perder la cabeza a cualquiera.

Desde el primer beso, Santana comprobó que Brittany no solo tenía labios muy deseables, sino que era una gran experta en el arte de besar, o al menos eso sentía todo el cuerpo de la morena; al igual que aquellas pálidas manos hacían que Santana vibrara como no recordaba haberlo hecho en muchos años, tomando y adueñándose de cada centímetro de aquella piel canela.

La latina sentía la adrenalina aumentar a una gran velocidad dentro de sí misma, y más aún al escuchar los gemidos de la rubia sobre ella mezclándose con los suyos propios.

Pero a pesar de que en esencia, la rubia estaba enloqueciendo a Santana, algo en ella sabía que lo estaba sucediendo en sus sábanas –las cuales estaban prácticamente en el suelo – no era del todo correcto; era intoxicante y embriagante sin ninguna duda, pero era incorrecto, algo estaba fuera de lugar.

"_Te quiero tanto"_ Susurró la rubia mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de la morena, causando que esta se aferrara con fuerza a su espalda iniciando otro largo y profundo beso.

El corazón de Brittany se encogía al no obtener respuesta alguna a sus dulces susurros. Llevaba toda la noche diciéndole a la morena lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que quería hacerla feliz recibiendo a cambio aquellos desesperados besos propios de Santana.

La rubia deseaba simplemente un _"Yo también"_.

Muchos podrían interpretar un beso como una mejor respuesta a una palabra de amor, pero, subconscientemente, Brittany necesitaba escuchar verbalmente que la latina correspondía con sus sentimientos para saber que lo que estaba sucediendo no era algo que se limitaba a lo carnal o un favor de la una a la otra.

Santana se estremecía cada vez que la rubia susurraba algo a su sensible oído, pero lamentablemente no sabía que responder en el acto; realmente la morena no quería responder, no quería pensar en nada en ese momento, solamente deseaba con todo su sistema que Brittany liberara cada uno de sus demonios internos.

Y después de varias horas, Santana y Brittany soltaron un fuerte suspiro simultáneo.

La rubia había terminado de exorcizar a todos los demonios de la morena.

El casi imperceptible sonido causado por la vibración de un celular logró despertar a Santana de los brazos de Morfeo –realmente eran los brazos de Brittany –, su propio teléfono estaba recibiendo un mensaje. Con algo de pereza, la morena estiró su brazo izquierdo para coger el aparato de la mesa de noche.

**"Ayer me abandonaron, supongo que después del beso no querían más compañía"**

**Ralph **

Santana frunció su ceño al ver el apellido de su asistente, aquel apellido le traía recuerdos del horrible encuentro de la noche anterior y de las consecuencias de este.  
>Al pensar en consecuencias no pudo evitar mirar escéptica las condiciones en las que se encontraba, desnuda y abrazada a Brittany, quien también se encontraba desnuda. La latina sintió una incontenible vergüenza y soltando un pesado suspiro, se escabulló del abrazo de la rubia para sentarse al pie de su cama, totalmente perdida.<p>

_"Necesito salir de aquí"_Pensó mientras acariciaba el puente de su nariz.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie buscando todas las prendas que había perdido la noche anterior, le tomó un tiempo hallarlas todas ya que si de algo la rubia se había encargado a la perfección era de lanzar toda la ropa lo más lejos posible.  
>Con mucha destreza, la latina se hizo una rápida coleta, cogió sus lentes de sol -por los ojos hinchados de las lágrimas y lo poco que había dormido – y su cartera mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la rubia que seguía enredada en sus sábanas, dormida y hermosa. La morena sintió remordimientos al ver al angelical ser que se encontraba inconsciente sobre su cama, no era justo dejarla sin ninguna explicación, por un momento sintió que debía quedarse y despertar a su lado o al menos dejarle una nota en la almohada como en las películas.<p>

Lamentablemente eso no era ninguna película, así que Santana simplemente se fue.

_"San…" _Susurró una adormilada Brittany tentando el lado izquierdo de la cama aún con los ojos cerrados, esperando encontrar algo –o alguien- especial.  
>Pasaron unos segundos para que un par de ojos azules se abrieran con fuerza y consternación. La cama estaba vacía y no había ni siquiera una maldita nota romántica.<p>

-¡San! -Gritó la rubia esperando alguna respuesta aunque una gran parte de ella decía de antemano que no recibiría ninguna contestación – ¿¡San! –Preguntó dudosa, resignada a aceptar la soledad de ese departamento.

"Santana" Suspiró cerrando nuevamente sus ojos con frustración, cogiendo una almohada entre sus manos en un inicio para apretujarla aunque finalmente terminó llorando sobre ella.

Sería una mentira si Brittany dijera que nunca había soñado con hacer el amor con Santana y amanecer junto a ella, incluso había imaginado que la latina preparaba el desayuno y lo llevaba a la cama para comer –y comerse –, tal y cual sucedía en las películas de Jennifer Aniston.

Pero nuevamente, nada lo que ocurría era una película; esto era la vida real en la cual Santana había dejado a Brittany botada en su departamento después de uno de sus desequilibrios emocionales.

La preocupación de Brittany por la desaparición de Santana aumentaba con el pasar de las horas a pesar de que estaba claro que la latina se había ido por decisión propia ya que si eso hubiera sido un secuestro ¿Quién hubiera recogido su ropa, su cartera y celular?

Era casi mediodía cuando la rubia escuchó el pasador de la puerta principal del departamento abrirse con lentitud.

Era Santana.

-Brittany… -Tragó saliva al hablar –No pensaba encontrarte aún –Confesó la morena sin mirarla a los ojos.

Eso era verdad, la morena no esperaba que la rubia la esperase hasta que regresara después de haberla dejado desnuda en su cama. Era algo simplemente patético ¿no?

-Pensé que te había pasado algo malo –Respondió Brittany levantándose del sofá para acercarse a la latina -¿Dónde estuviste? –Preguntó con timidez.

–Salí a caminar un poco… un poco de ejercicio –Mintió la morena con vergüenza.

-¿Te ejercitas con esos jeans y con tu cartera en la mano? –Cuestionó la rubia con una pequeña risa burlona.

–Solo salí a caminar –Resopló la latina evadiendo a Brittany para sentarse en su sofá.

Y un gran silencio invadió el pequeño living de la morena, parecía que habían retrocedido un millón de pasos en su amistad o lo que sea que tuviesen.

-¿Tienes hambre? Preparé hot cakes y jugo de naranja –Ofreció la rubia sentándose en un sofá unitario.

–No, gracias, comí algo en el camino –Mintió Santana antes de prender la televisión sin mucho interés.

Brittany sentía que un nudo se adueñaba de su garganta, moría por preguntarle a la latina por qué la había dejado en la mañana, por qué estaba tan distante, el motivo por el cual habían pasado la noche juntas.

Pero la rubia no se sentía preparada para ninguna de esas respuestas.

-¿No tienes clases hoy? –Rompió el hielo la morena después de un buen rato.

–Es domingo –Contestó la bailarina con una media sonrisa, esperando que la abogada la notase.

Santana no sentía el valor suficiente para sostenerle la mirada a Brittany, no después de todo lo sucedido. Aunque sonara egoísta y poco cortés, la latina quería era que rubia se fuera de su departamento.

-Brittany, tengo cosas urgentes que hacer, así es mejor que te vayas –Inventó la latina ya que lo único que iba a hacer era dormir.

–Sí quieres que me vaya solo basta con que lo pidas –Dijo Brittany cansándose de la frialdad de Santana.

–Tengo algo urgente que hacer, entiéndelo –Se excusó la morena tratando de evitar peleas.

–Solo respóndeme algo antes de irme –Pidió la rubia dándose media vuelta antes de abrir la puerta -¿Estás así por lo que pasó entre nosotras o por lo que te pasó con Jesse? –Preguntó sacando voz de lo más hondo de su pecho.

–No pasó nada con Jesse –Aseguró la latina – Y… la verdad –Un fuerte suspiro –lo que pasó anoche no estuvo bien –Dijo negando ligeramente con su cabeza.

–Anoche no decías eso –Susurró la rubia para sí misma -¿Por qué no estuvo bien? ¿Lo hice mal? ¿Te lastimé o algo? –Preguntó preocupada.

– ¡No! –Exclamó Santana –Tú fuiste la más gentil del mundo conmigo –Confesó la morena tratando de aliviar la situación –Pero no debió pasar, yo estaba mal y ebria, no fue correcto que pasara –Repitió la abogada mientras Brittany mantenía su vista en el suelo.

–Solo habías bebido un vaso de vodka –Dijo la rubia herida – Y si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que querías que te quiera, ¿Lo recuerdas? –Santana frunció sus labios.

–Me sentía sola y me encontraba mal ¿ok? –Contestó la abogada rodando los ojos.

–¿Por lo menos me dirás por qué te sentías mal? –Preguntó la ojiazul bajando su voz.

–Eso es privado –Respondió cortante Santana.

–Creo que anoche cruzamos esa línea, ¿no? –Dijo con sinceridad.

-No hemos cruzado ninguna línea, tú sigues siendo Brittany y yo seguiré siendo Santana, nada ha cambiado –Aseveró la latina perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¡Anoche hicimos el amor! –Gritó la bailarina llevándose las manos a la cabeza -¿Cómo puedes decir que nada ha cambiado?

–No seas ridícula ¿Acaso nunca has tenido algo de una sola noche? –Preguntó la morena cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva.

-¡Oh! Ya entendí –Agregó Brittany con un frustración nueva en ella -¿Esta es tu manera de conquistar chicas, cierto? ¿Lloras y les ruegas que te amen solo para que tener sexo por una noche? –Ironizó la rubia –Pues eres un genio Santana, ¡Bravo! –Aplaudió en son de burla.

–Vete de mi casa –Ordenó la latina antes de perder más los estribos -¡Vete! –Repitió.

-¡No! –Gritó la rubia cerrando la puerta que Santana había abierto –No me voy a ir hasta que me des una respuesta coherente, ¡me dejaste tirada en tu cama! –Agregó con cansancio.

–Te dejé porque quería evitar estas escenas estúpidas –Contestó la morena –Ahora vete –Rugió señalando la puerta nuevamente.

–Está bien –Dijo Brittany pasando su mano por su frente –Pero antes… -Repentinamente se acercó a Santana tomando su rostro con fuerza solo para besarla apasionadamente.

Y así se quedaron por varios minutos.

-¿Pensé que estabas molesta? –Susurró la morena aún con los ojos cerrados, asimilando la acción de la rubia.

–Lo estoy y mucho –Contestó la bailarina soltando con suavidad a la otra mujer –Pero quería que supieras que no me rendiré tan fácil, sé que te pasa algo y no te dejaré hasta descubrirlo –Agregó Brittany con decisión.

–Deberías ocuparte de tus asuntos –Dijo la abogada retomando su actitud fría.

–Si me acuesto contigo te conviertes automáticamente en mi asunto, eso me enseñó mi mamá –Argumentó la ojiazul con simpleza, Santana le lanzó una mirada de confusión –La verdad es que lo hago porque te quiero y es por eso que eres mi asunto, te dejo para que pienses –Se despidió acercándose de nueva cuenta a la morena pero solo para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

–No tengo nada que pensar –Refutó la latina.

–Te veo luego –Dijo la rubia ignorando lo último dicho.

–No estoy interesada en ti –Aclaró Santana.

–Yo también te quiero –Ignoró la bailarina saliendo por la puerta con una pequeña risa

–¡Lo digo enserio Brittany! –Gritó la abogada a medida que la rubia se alejaba.

-¡Piensa en mi! –Gritó la ojiazul antes de bajar las escaleras haciendo un ademán con la mano.

La morena tomó un fuerte respiro y cerró la puerta de su hogar recostándose a la espalda de esta, intentando comprender el problema en el que se había metido con Brittany; era verdad, nada de lo mencionado había sido una broma, la latina no quería nada con la rubia tampoco podía negar que le gustaba irremediablemente pero eso no significaba que quisiera algún tipo de relación, sin embargo, no quería lastimarla y mucho menos al haber sido ella la única que estuvo a su lado después de quebrar emocionalmente después de su encuentro con Jesse.

_"Me voy a volver loca"_Se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba hacia su habitación para descansar un poco.

Descansar fue lo último que pudo hacer en su cama ya que todas sus sábanas seguían impregnadas con el tenue perfume de Brittany. En un primer instante la latina disfrutó de la fragancia, pero poco a poco empezó a recordar todos los motivos por los cuales no era correcto seguir ilusionando a la rubia y lo mala persona que sería al causarle sufrimiento.

_"Acaba de divorciarse, no la arruines más Santana"_Pensó internamente dejando de abrazar la almohada que tenía unos cuantos cabellos rubios en él "Toda esta cama huele a ella" Dijo en solitario tratando de buscar una posición donde el olor no le alcanzara.

Para molestia de Santana, ese día le tocó dormir en el sofá.

_"Me vas a volver loca"_Dijo mientras tocaba una de las marcas que Brittany había dejado en su cuello.

No le tomó mucho volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo, aunque esta vez esos brazos ya no tenían la suavidad de aquellos en los cuales ella había despertado esa mañana.  
><em><br>__**Flashback 3er año de preparatoria.**_

_-¿Seguirás sin hablarme a pesar de que te salvé de un viaje no deseado? –Rachel había cogido con fuerza el brazo de una Cheerio al ver acabado el entrenamiento. _

_-¿Te conozco? –Se burló aquella porrista llamada Santana. _

_-¡Santana! –Exclamó la castaña con indignación. _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –Preguntó con fastidio mientras caminaba a las duchas seguida por diva. _

_–Tener una conversación real y seria contigo, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar –Explicaba Rachel siguiéndole el paso a Santana -¿Acaso no te leíste mi último mensaje? _

_-Lo siento, tengo tu número bloqueado –Se mofaba la morena ingresando al baño de mujeres dejando sin palabras a Berry. _

_-¡Hey Manhands! Las duchas son solo para Cheerios ¿Dónde está tu uniforme? –Una imponente Quinn Fabray le prohibía el paso a las duchas a la pequeña y frustrada castaña. _

_–Tengo que hablar con Santana –Expusó Rachel señalando a la latina ahí dentro. _

_–Ella no parece querer hablar contigo –Repuso la rubia con una arrogante sonrisa. _

_-¡Vamos Fabray! ¡Déjala pasar, tiene que hacer pipí! –Gritó Santana desde una de las duchas aún sin usarla. _

_–Tienes 2 minutos y no ensucies nada –Advirtió Quinn causando la risa colectiva y el enojo de la castaña. _

_Todas las porristas miraban a Rachel como si se tratara de un bicho extraño portador de alguna enfermedad altamente contagiosa, pero la diva ya estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado al trato de las Cheerios._

_Santana se encontraba bajo el agua relativamente caliente de una las duchas, disfrutando del momento antes de que Rachel apareciera a seguir haciendo preguntas, sin embargo cerró con fuerza la ducha al escuchar el duro golpe de algo contra el suelo sumado a una gran cantidad de risas._

_"Rachel" Al segundo de ese pensamiento, salió corriendo de la ducha hacia los casilleros de los baños._

_-¡Estúpidas! –Gritó Santana callando la risa del grupo al ver a Rachel tratando de levantarse del piso -¿Estás bien Berry? –Preguntó con preocupación. _

_-¿Estás desnuda o estoy alucinando? –Preguntó una desorientada castaña por el golpe recibido y por el golpe de ver a Santana desnuda. _

_–Veo que no te dejaron ciega –Contestó la morena con una sonrisa y sin mucha vergüenza por su estado –Mejor espérame afuera, voy a ir por mis cosas y te alcanzo –Sugirió Santana poniéndose de pie junto a la cantante quien seguía mirándola de pies a cabeza sin importarle la presencia del resto de porristas –Anda afuera –Susurró la morena nuevamente con una pequeña risa, esta vez la diva entendió y se fue -¡¿Qué miran? ¡Todas a sus asuntos! –Gritó Santana volviendo todo a la normalidad._

_-¿Desde cuándo eres tan amiga de Rachel? –Preguntó Quinn acercándose a Santana quién guardaba todo para irse. _

_-¿Y tú desde cuando volviste a ser tan perra con ella? –Preguntó la latina arreglando su maquillaje. _

_–Yo iba a ayudarla, pero quería ver qué hacías tú –Contestó con una pequeña burla hacia la otra porrista. _

_-¿A qué te refieres? –Santana cerró con fuerza su casillero mirándola fijamente. _

_–A nada San, no te preocupes –La rubia soltó otra sonrisa arrogante y se fue dejando a la morena muy ofuscada._

_Rachel estaba sentada en el gimnasio, esperando a Santana y mirándose en su espejo rogando que el rubor de sus mejillas causado por la latina hubiera desaparecido para cuando esta apareciera._

_-¿Por qué tan roja, Berry? –Preguntó una divertida Santana acercándose a la castaña._

_No, el rubor no había desaparecido en lo absoluto. _

_-Por la caída –Mintió Rachel poniéndose de pie –Las porristas se parecen cada vez más a los futbolistas –Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de olvidar lo sucedido –Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme –Pronunció mientras sonreía tímidamente. _

_–Solo salí porque pensé que Quinn te estaba violando o algo así –Se burló la latina caminando hacia la salida junto a Berry quien estaba asombrada por lo dicho. _

_-¿Y por qué Quinn y no otra? –Preguntó con curiosidad y algo de temor. _

_–Si te lo digo te quitaré toda la inocencia que te queda- La latina soltó una carcajada haciendo que la castaña se quedara estoica asintiendo con miedo –Mejor dime de lo que quieres hablar, no tengo mucho tiempo, hoy tengo una cita. _

_-¿Una cita? –Preguntó la diva sin tratar de ocultar su molestia -¿Me puedes decir con quien? _

_-Con Finn … ¿Recuerdas que le dijiste a mi papá que él estaba profundamente enamorado de mí? Bueno pues le daré una oportunidad ya que ustedes terminaron –Santana no se cansaba de reír al ver el rostro de Rachel. _

_–Por un momento pensé que era verdad –Suspiró la castaña dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a la porrista mientras esta abría la puerta de su auto. _

_–En ningún momento te invité a subir a mi auto –Dijo Santana con una nueva risa, haciendo que la cantante solo ruede los ojos -¿Ahora me dirás sobre qué diablos quieres hablar? –Preguntó la latina asegurándose el cinturón antes de prender el motor de su carro. _

_-Quería hablar de nosotras y nuestra relación –La porrista asintió un tanto confundida. _

_-¿Existía un nosotras y una relación? –Se burló Santana con su vista en la autopista. _

_-¡Cállate y déjame hablar! –Gritó una frustrada Rachel –Lo siento, pero quiero hablar. _

_–Que sorpresa –Rachel rodó los ojos ante la burla –Okay, lo siento yo también. _

_–Como es de tu entero conocimiento, en este último mes han sucedido eventos que han llevado nuestra estrictamente relación estudiantil a un nuevo nivel que es la amistad y la camaradería, que por los recientes acontecimientos se ha transformado en un sentimiento más profundo y bueno, ya sabes como son estos … _

_-¿Podrías ir al grano Berry? ya vamos a llegar a tu casa y aún no terminas –Interrumpió la latina. _

_–Quiero que seas mi novia –Santana frenó fuertemente en medio de una calle al escuchar lo dicho por la castaña -¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó la diva asustada. _

_–Creo que escuché mal –La porrista tragó saliva -¿Dijiste que querías ser mi novia? –Rachel asintió con una sonrisa –Estás loca –Aseguró la morena. _

_-¿Por qué? Pensé que con lo que había pasado debajo de las gradas y por como te ayudé con tu papá aparte de mi rompimiento con Finn… supuse que este era el siguiente paso –Explicó la judía –Santana, creo que estoy enamorada de ti –Dijo sinceramente. _

_-¡Ay Dios Mío! –Exclamó la latina en su conocido spanglish –No estás enamorada de mí, uno no se enamora con un par de besos –Decía la morena tratando de guardar la calma –Además no soy lesbiana y tampoco creo que tú lo seas –Dijo secamente. _

_–Tienes razón, tal sea bisexual –Corrigió la castaña –Pero, eso no me importa ahora, yo siento que quiero estar contigo, pienso en ti a diario, sueño contigo, incluso escribo canciones pensando en ti –Confesó la líder de New Directions. _

_–Eso no significa que estás enamorada, eso solo muestra que eres una total acosadora –Dijo Santana poniendo el auto nuevamente en marcha. _

_–Dime que no piensas en mi –Retó la castaña poniendo nerviosa a la porrista. _

_–Ya llegamos a tu casa –Anunció la latina tratando de evadir a Rachel. _

_–Primero respóndeme, ¿Piensas o no en mí? –Preguntó acercándose lentamente al oído de la morena. _

_Santana luchó contra sus instintos para evitar decirle a la castaña que pensaba las 24 horas del día en ella, pero sus fuerzas la traicionaron de la peor manera causando que en lugar de hablar, se lanzara furiosa a los labios de la judía, quien con gusto y arrogancia cogió a la latina de la nuca para profundizar aquel beso._

_-Veo que piensas mucho en mí, así que ¿tomo esto como un sí? –Preguntó la más pequeña separándose un poco para respirar. _

_–No soy una chica tan fácil –Fue lo único que pudo decir Santana al recuperar el aliento –Además no soy gay. _

_–Obviaré lo último –Confesó la castaña –Y prepárate, porque Rachel Berry no descansará hasta conquistarte y casarse contigo –Prometió la diva dejando un beso casto en los labios de la morena antes de bajarse del auto._

_Santana recuperó la conciencia con lentitud antes de poner en marcha su auto, sintiendo como latían sus labios por el beso y, aunque sonara cursi, también su corazón_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Bueno ... díganme ¿qué les pareció? c: , acepto cualquier tipo de críticas, constructivas, destructivas, lo que quieras xD . Nos vemos pronto C:_


	16. Entre tus brazos

**N/A: Bueno, ya es mi costumbre siempre disculparme por demorar en actualizar; pero es que de verdad FF no abre y cuando lo hace, carga mal el archivo y bueno ... espero que aún así lo disfruten y desde ahora intentaré dejar varios capítulos ya subidos para luego solo publicarlos :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16: Entre tus brazos<strong>

Después de la partida de Brittany, lo único que Santana deseaba era dormir y con mucha suerte no despertar nunca; pero como era costumbre en la vida de la morena, la suerte nunca estaba de su lado así que lo único que consiguió aquel día fue dormir un par de horas que se sintieron como muy breves minutos, para luego no volver a conciliar el sueño en lo que restó de día. Aquella noche, el insomnio volvió a hacer acto de presencia en la vida de la abogada, manteniéndola con los ojos forzosamente abiertos hasta el amanecer.

Buscando el lado positivo al insomnio, Santana pensó que sin dormir se evitaría las pesadillas que siempre se le presentaban al hacer algo relativamente malo o cruel pero con lo que no contaba la morena era que estando despierta y con la mayoría de sus sentidos activos, el remordimiento empezaría a atacarla vorazmente.

En resumen, Santana tuvo una noche para olvidar.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días Licenciada, parece que alguien no la dejó dormir mucho el fin de semana –Se burló Ralph al ver las ojeras de su jefa, inmediatamente pensó que Brittany era la responsable.<p>

–Buenos días –Gruñó la morena entredientes –No he dormido y he tenido el peor fin de semana así que no quiero que me molestes en todo el día, no quiero ninguna llamada, no quiero que dejes entrar a nadie ¿Entendiste? –Advirtió la abogada posando sus manos sobre el escritorio del castaño.

–Si yo pasara el fin de semana con una rubia de ojos azules no lo llamaría el peor fin de semana –Dijo Ralph soltando una pequeña risa solo para provocar a su jefa.

– Estuve sola ¿Okay? –Aclaró la latina frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y a ese _"sola"_ le atribuyo el nombre de _"Brittany Pierce"_? –Bromeó el muchacho tratando de sacarle la verdad a su jefa, él sentía que ambas habían estado juntas y quería corroborar su presentimiento.

-¿Sabes que? … -Santana abrió su boca un par de veces sin soltar palabra alguna -¡Púdrete St James! –Gritó con frustración para luego entrar a su oficina.

Curiosamente, gritar _"Púdrete St James "_la relajó un poco, aunque en realidad aquella frase se la quería lanzar a otro .

* * *

><p>A pesar del optimismo que Brittany proyectaba constantemente, una parte de ella era pesimista e insegura. Muy pocas veces, la rubia dejaba que esas características dominaran su vida, sabía que dejarlas florecer sería solamente un manera de mortificarse y perder el rumbo; pero habían situaciones en las que la mujer no podía evitar que la inseguridad y el pesimismo la invadieran.<p>

Situaciones como las que se le presentaban en la secundaria, cuando en lo último que tenía esperanzas era en graduarse, y para sorpresa de muchos lo logró con optimismo y esfuerzo.

Otras más recientes como la Escuela de Juilliard, que le hacía entrar muchas veces en depresiones al no sentirse lo suficientemente buena, aunque al final del día siempre terminaba alentándose a sí misma.

Su ruptura y divorcio con Claire, fue una de las situaciones en las que dejó que lo negativo la embargara en un gran porcentaje, fue en esa ocasión en la que pensó que tal vez nunca más volvería a ver a la vida con la alegría de siempre; pero fue en esa mala época que aquella terca y obstinada abogada llamada Santana López entró a su vida causando, increíblemente, que las esperanzas y la luz regresaran a ella.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 2 meses desde aquella accidentada noche en la que se conocieron en las afueras del Nightclub en el que trabajaba. 2 meses en los cuales Brittany había dejado que su corazón se llenara de muchos nuevos sentimientos que le daban esperanzas de volverse a enamorar, pero al mismo tiempo había dejado que su alma se llenara de miedos y temores que parecían abarcar cada vez más espacio en su interior.  
>Miedo a que no la amen con la misma intensidad, temor a que la vuelvan a lastimar como Claire lo hizo, miedo a que Santana la lastimara aún más.<br>Pero, nuevamente, Brittany prefería ver todo con optimismo, por más gris que el panorama fuera.

La tranquilad de su apartamento le había ayudado a meditar sobre los sucesos ocurridos el fin de semana, desde el primer beso hasta el momento en el que se fue por las escaleras de aquel edificio. Había llegado a la conclusión que ceder ante los ruegos de Santana aquella noche en su departamento, no había sido la decisión más acertada para empezar con su _"relación amorosa"_.

Por eso la rubia estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, porque rendirse no era una opción viable para ella.  
>Nuevamente empezó a sentir que el miedo la embargaba, ¿Qué tal que Santana no estaba interesada en empezar algo junto a ella?<p>

* * *

><p>Santana había pasado la mayor parte del día bostezando, leyendo y trabajando en un par de casos asignados, con facilidad podía decir que aquel día había mejorado de manera categórica a comparación de la mañana. Principalmente sentía la mejoría porque no había tenido ningún drama personal en lo que iba del día, no había señales de Brittany y sentía que su estado emocional volvía a tomar el lugar de siempre.<p>

-¡Hola Santana! –Saludó una voz con entusiasmo.

_"Demasiado bueno para ser cierto"_Pensó la morena con fastidio al ver a la persona frente a ella.

-Hola Brittany –Saludó con cortesía -¿Qué haces acá? –Preguntó la morena confundida

–Pasaba por acá y Ralph me dijo que me estabas esperando –Confesó la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

–La verdad es que le ordené que no dejara entrar a nadie hoy –Aclaró la abogada desviando su mirada.

–Oh… -Suspiró Brittany al sentir que no era bien recibida –Si estás ocupada puedo venir otro día –Dijo con la voz baja y avergonzada.

_"¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer tan difícil?"_Pensó Santana al ver los ojos de decepción de aquella rubia.

-Espera, ¿para qué venías de todas formas? –Preguntó la latina acercándose un poco a la rubia evitando que se fuera.

–Solo quería saludarte y saber como estabas –Dijo la bailarina con un mejor semblante –Parece que no dormiste bien –Dijo con preocupación mientras se atrevía a acariciar una de las mejillas de la abogada –Disculpa… -Brittany se había separado al ver el rostro de sorpresa de la morena.

–Descuida –Dijo la morena quitándole importancia a aquella acción y regresando a su escritorio –Anoche dio una película muy buena y sin darme cuenta había amanecido y la película aún no acababa –Mintió la abogada señalando una silla para que la rubia se sentara.

Irremediablemente, Santana se sentía una mejor persona al ver como con unas simples palabras o acciones suyas había cambiado totalmente el rostro de la rubia, ahora se veía feliz.

-Apuesto que veías Titanic, esa película dura una eternidad –Comentó la bailarina con diversión al ver que la tensión entre ambas disminuía.

–Esa misma –Mintió nuevamente la morena – ¿Cómo has estado tú? –Se atrevió a preguntar Santana mientras jugaba con un lapicero.

–Creo que bien –Confesó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros –He estado pensando mucho en lo que pasó el fin de semana –Santana sintió escalofríos al escuchar eso.

-¿Y qué has pensado? –Preguntó la latina con nerviosismo.

–Que tenías razón, no debió pasar… -Aceptó la ojiazul mirando apenada a la morena.

Santana abrió los ojos con sorpresa e inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo al asimilar las palabras de la rubia.

Brittany se estaba arrepintiendo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no debió pasar? –Preguntó levantando un ceja -¿Te estás arrepintiendo de lo que pasó? –Cuestionó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se recostaba en su silla.

–Ahora que lo pienso bien, no era un buen momento para que eso sucediera ¿no crees? –Afirmó la rubia acariciando su frente.

–Entonces sí te estás arrepintiendo –Confirmó la latina sin ocultar su molestia.

– No es como si tú no te hubieras arrepentido primero –Añadió la rubia al ver el cambio de actitud de la morena quien solo rodó los ojos –No entiendo qué es lo que te molesta –Completó agitando un poco su cabeza por la confusión.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy molesta? –Preguntó la morena aunque eso era obvio –Me parece perfecto que te des cuenta que lo pasó simplemente fue un error –Dijo con desdén.

-¡Hey! Nunca he dicho que lo que pasó fue un error –Corrigió la rubia –Y si así fuera, entonces fuiste el mejor error de mi vida –Dijo Brittany captando la mirada incrédula de la morena.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí? –Preguntó con cansancio la abogada.

–Sinceramente todo –Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la otra mujer –Santana, solamente he dicho que no fue un buen momento para que pasara eso, como tú misma lo dijiste, te sentías sola y me buscaste a mí –Explicó la ojiazul con una media sonrisa triste –Pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haber pasado la noche contigo –Agregó Brittany tomando cuidadosamente la mano de Santana sobre su escritorio.

–Creo que yo te debo una disculpa por eso –Admitió la morena aún con su mano derecha sostenida por la rubia.

–Olvídalo –Dijo Brittany acariciando el dorso de la mano de Santana con su pulgar –Hay que empezar de nuevo ¿te parece? –Dijo con emoción.

–Brittany… -Suspiró la abogado soltándose del agarre de la rubia –Te pido disculpas por haberte dejado tirada en mi cama pero cuando dije que no estoy interesada en una relación contigo … eso era verdad.

Brittany sintió un golpe directo a su pecho, lo que temía se hacía realidad, Santana no quería iniciar nada con ella.

-Yo tampoco quiero ninguna relación contigo –Mintió la rubia para evitar quebrarse –Me refiero a que quiero que seamos amigas –Agregó sorprendiendo a Santana.

-¿Quieres que seamos amigas? –Preguntó la morena, Brittany asintió con rapidez –Pero ayer dijiste que me querías y que no me dejarías tan fácilmente y todas esas cosas –Recordó la latina confundida.

–Claro, era verdad y aún me preocupo por ti y por lo que sea que estés sufriendo pero lo puedo hacer en la posición de una amiga, ¿no? –Propuso la bailarina con una sonrisa, mientras la morena seguía mirándola suspicazmente.

–Okay… -Dijo lentamente la abogada –Entonces seremos amigas –Reafirmó de manera dudosa.

– ¡Genial! –Exclamó Brittany – ¿Te parece si salimos uno de estos días? –Preguntó –Como amigas –Aclaró la sonriente rubia.

–Si, claro –Contestó la morena poniéndose de pie –Como amigas –Repitió la abogada al mismo tiempo que la rubia también se levantaba.

–Solo como amigas –Corroboró Brittany caminando hacia la puerta de salida acompañada por Santana –Ya me voy, te llamo para acordar un día –Agregó.

–Perfecto –Contestó la abogada con una sonrisa divertida –Te veo después.

–Adiós Santana –Dijo Brittany antes de lanzarse a abrazar a la morena.

Realmente Brittany se moría por besar a Santana una vez más pero le pareció que un beso en la mejilla sería lo más apropiado aunque al mismo tiempo lo más común y lo _"común"_no era algo que le gustara a la rubia, así que en lugar de eso, se atrevió a abrazarla como despedida. En un principio sintió miedo de asustar a la latina, pero al sentir como un par de brazos rodeaban su cintura con fuerza, todos esos miedos se esfumaron.

-Adiós Brittany –Se despidió Santana mientras se separaba algo temblorosa del abrazo de la rubia –Cuídate mucho –Añadió antes de que la rubia saliera de su oficina.

Sin percatarse, Santana había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro, aquel abrazo había sido algo inocentemente perfecto, le había brindado un calor especial, un calor que hacía mucho no sentía; sin embargo, la latina dudaba de la repentina amistad que la rubia le ofrecía, sentía que era solo un intento de acercarse más a ella pero al fin y al cabo, mientras ella no lo permitiera, la rubia no avanzaría más.

O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

><p>-Parece que a alguien le fue bien con mi jefa ahí adentro –Rió Ralph al ver salir a una sonriente Brittany de la oficina de la Licenciada López.<p>

–Somos amigas –Contestó la rubia con la sonrisa intacta.

-¿Y estás feliz por que son amigas? –Preguntó confundido el castaño –Pensé que la querías para algo más.

–Escúchame bien –La bailarina se acercó al escritorio del muchacho –Un día tu jefa y yo nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijitos y tú serás el padrino de alguno de ellos ¿feliz? –Preguntó la rubia con una descontrolada emoción.

–Veo que ya tienes todo muy bien planeado –Volvió a reír el castaño –Y te aviso que Ralph St James será el mejor padrino del mundo –Afirmó el muchacho.

–Espera… -Brittany había dejado de reír -¿Tu apellido es St James? –El castaño asintió -¿Eres algo de Jesse St James ? –Preguntó curiosamente la rubia.

–La pregunta de toda mi vida –Ralph rodó los ojos –Sí, él es mi hermano –Dijo con fastidio.

-¡Oh! –Se sorprendió la rubia –Oye ¿Qué te parece ser el padrino de mi boda con tu jefa? –Volvió a reír la bailarina mientras preguntaba.

–Claro, sería un placer –Contestó un divertido secretario.

–Entonces necesito que me hagas un favor –Dijo la rubia expectante.

–El que desees –Contesto un sonriente y confundido Ralph.

Cuando Brittany le dijo a Santana un día antes que se preocupaba por ella, lo decía enserio así que no pararía hasta saber qué era lo que atormentaba tanto a su morena.  
>Pero si de algo estaba segura era que Jesse St James tenía mucho que ver en eso.<p>

_**Flashback 3er año de Preparatoria:**_

_Cuando Rachel dijo que no descansaría hasta ser la novia de Santana, la morena no pensó que la castaña hablaba realmente enserio._

_No creyó que sería capaz de llenar todo su casillero con estrellas más una carta que decía __**"Cada vez que veas una estrella quiero que pienses en mí, por eso aquí te dejo las suficientes como para no salir de tu cabeza, con amor… Rachel"**_

_No concibió que la castaña apareciera en la puerta de su casa con una camiseta que dijera __**"Team Santana"**__._

_No pensó que sería capaz de cantarle "Make you feel my love" de Adele frente a todo el club Glee, obviamente todos pensaron en un primer instante que la canción iba dedicada a Finn, pero al ver la manera en la que Rachel se acercaba y miraba con tal atención y devoción a Santana, las dudas empezaron a surgir entre sus compañeros._

_A pesar de que la latina trataba de evitarlo, Rachel no se despegaba de ella, lo que causaba que los rumores se extendieran más allá de la sala del coro._

_**"Oí que es lesbiana, ¿no has notado como nos ve en los vestidores?"**_

_Santana no necesitó oír más para saber que aquella porrista se refería a ella. Inmediatamente la latina entró en pánico y sintió como el aire empezaba a faltarle. Tenía que detener "El Apocalipsis"_

_-Tengo que hablar contigo –Santana tomó con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de la judía llevándola hacia la sala del coro._

_–Hola Santana –Saludó la castaña con emoción._

_–Detente –Dijo la morena mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala –Detén toda esta locura –Explicaba la latina caminando de un lado al otro –Quiero que dejes de intentar algo que no vas a conseguir nunca –Agregó Santana mientras Rachel la miraba confundida._

_-¿No te gustó la canción? –Preguntó incrédula, la morena no pudo más y soltó un fuerte golpe al piano -¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó asustada._

_–Me pasa que tú no entiendes lo que es un "no" , no quiero ser tu novia –Dijo la Cheerio con impotencia –No quiero que sigan hablando de mí, no quiero que todos me miren cada vez que dejas algo pegado en mi casillero, no quiero que sepan esto –Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a surgir de los ojos de la morena –No quiero que sepan mis problemas, no quiero que me juzguen –Cautelosamente, la diva se acercó lentamente para abrazarla._

_–Tranquila San… -Susurró Rachel al sentir como la morena se aferraba a su pequeño cuerpo -¿A qué problemas te refieres, preciosa? –Preguntó la castaña acariciando el negro y sedoso cabello de Santana._

_– Rachel… -La latina se reincorporó mirando fijamente a la judía –Soy gay… –Dijo en un susurro mirando hacia todos lados con temor, con toda su vulnerabilidad a flor de piel._

_Rachel miró fijamente a Santana, mientras esta parecía rogarle porque dijera alguna palabra más, necesitaba escucharla._

_-Sigo esperando a que me digas cual es tu problema –Respondió Rachel con un pequeña sonrisa reconfortante._

_Santana se lanzó nuevamente en un abrazo, uno que le brindó toda la comprensión y compañía que necesitaba, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas más, pero ahora eran de alegría._

_Rachel Berry era una señal en su vida._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Como siempre sus reviews hacen que esta pequeña personita detrás de esta pantalla sonría mucho c:**_


	17. Déjate llevar

**N/A: Miles de millones de disculpas por dejar el fic sin respuesta por tanto tiempo (no sé si realmente ha sido mucho tiempo o es que solo yo lo he sentido así por algún motivo), pero desde ahora me ocuparé mucho más del fic acá, actualizaré mucho más rápido. Gracias por la paciencia, las alertas y todo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17: Déjate llevar<strong>

El término _"amigas"_ no le gustaba a Brittany, no porque a ella no le gustara tener amigos; es más, la rubia poseía una cantidad de amigos envidiable, por supuesto que no todos eran considerados verdaderos amigos, algunos solamente oscilaban entre _"conocidos"_ y _"simplemente amigos"_. A fin de cuentas, la rubia prefería llamar a todos "amigos" para evitar cualquier tipo de situación incómoda.

Pero volviendo al punto de esto, a Brittany no le gustaba _–o no quería –_llamar "amiga" a Santana, no porque dudara de las potenciales cualidades de la morena para ser la mejor amiga de quien sea; sino porque la bailarina nunca en esos meses había visto a la abogada con ojos de amiga y después de lo sucedido aquella noche después del Karaoke, sentía que era un total caso perdido intentar una relación que no fuese amorosa.

Lo que la bailarina había, desafortunadamente, olvidado era que para un relación amorosa se necesitaban dos personas interesadas y no solo una como era su caso. A pesar de que Brittany se hacía _la-de-los-oídos-sordos_cuando Santana decía con seriedad que no buscaba alguna relación; había empezado a surgir una presión en su pecho que la obligaba a, por el momento, respetar lo que la morena decía.

Así que por eso y en contra de sus deseos, la rubia le había ofrecido su amistad a la latina.

Viéndolo por el lado bueno, la gente decía que el mejor amor, nacía de la mejor amistad o ¿era al revés? lo importante era que al menos estaría cerca a Santana, tal vez no del modo en el que ella lo deseaba, pero seguir siendo su clienta con la cual no podía tener ningún tipo de relación fuera de lo profesional, eso sí era muchísimo peor.

Aunque en realidad, haber sido su clienta había tenido sus ventajas, la principal era haber conocido mejor a Santana y gracias a eso haber podido salir con ella y bueno… todo lo demás que sucedió en aquella "cita", otro beneficio que había logrado en esa etapa en la cual fue clienta de Morrison y Asociados era haber podido conocer a Ralph . El muchacho la había tratado bien desde el comienzo, había pasado de ser alguien estrictamente cortés a ser alguien más confiado; no habían tenido largas conversaciones, pero si las suficientes como para tener una bonita relación, aparte que él sabía exactamente el motivo por el cual la rubia solicitaba los servicios de la licenciada López, sabía que andaba en trámites de divorcio con apenas 20 años y que era bailarina.

Pero de lo que Brittany no se había percatado era que Ralph sabía más sobre ella de lo que ella sabía de él. La bailarina solo sabía que él tenía 21 años, estaba terminando la escuela de leyes y que tenía un par de lentes muy feos, pero fuera de eso no sabía nada más del castaño ya que la mayor parte del tiempo que hablaban lo empleaban en ella. Debía admitirlo, Ralph sabía escuchar a la perfección.

Ni siquiera sabía su apellido hasta que por azares del destino y las bromas, el propio muchacho lo soltó, causando que todas las ideas en la rubia cabeza de la bailarina despertaran.

.

Desde aquella perfecta y a la vez desastrosa noche que había pasado con Santana, el nombre de Jesse St James no dejaba de revolotear en los pensamientos de Brittany, quien, a pesar de la negativa de Santana, seguía creyendo que su quiebre emocional se debía al famoso productor musical.

¿Qué tendrían en común una abogada con un productor musical?

_"Ambos cantan genial" _Pensó Brittany mientras trataba de encontrar conexiones entre ellos.

Pero la pregunta que más rondaba su mente era ¿Por qué razón la presencia de Jesse afectaba tanto a la morena?

La hipótesis de un noviazgo fallido o algo así, se esfumó con facilidad de las suposiciones de la ojiazul mujer.

_"Tal vez Santana es bisexual" _Había pensado mientras reconsideraba la idea del noviazgo, aunque la bailarina recordaba que la latina le había dicho "Juego para tu equipo", así que tal vez lo de la relación sentimental si debía ser descartado.

* * *

><p>-Realmente no creo que te pueda ayudar mucho –Dijo Ralph mientras aprovechaba su hora del almuerzo para caminar junto a la rubia que iba de camino hacia el estacionamiento –No creo que Santana y Jesse puedan tener algo de historia.<p>

–Eso no lo sabré hasta que tú me ayudes –Decía la rubia con una sonrisa mientras pasaba una bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

–No entiendo qué es lo que quieres que averigüe –Repetía el castaño al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus manos tratando de darse calor.

–Solamente quiero que hables con tu hermano –La rubia fue interrumpida.

–Medio hermano con el cual no tengo una buena comunicación –Corrigió el muchacho entrecerrando sus ojos, la bailarina solo rodó sus ojos.

–Entonces en ese caso mira esto como una excusa para pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con tu hermano, al mismo tiempo que le preguntas sobre su relación con tu jefa –Pedía Brittany tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

–Sigo sin entender por qué crees que él y Santana pudieron haber tenido algo, además a ella le gustan las mujeres ¿no es así? –Rió indirectamente hacia la rubia quien al mismo tiempo abría la puerta de su automóvil.

–Puede que hayan tenido que ver en otros asuntos –Decía la rubia mirando fijamente al joven –Ralph… -Susurró tomando los hombros del castaño –Te lo pido como mi futuro padrino de bodas –Terminó soltando un suspiro y una media sonrisa.

–Cuando hablas de esa manera es difícil decirte que no –Volvió a reír el abogado agachando la cabeza.

-¿Eso es un sí? –Inquirió la rubia apretando un poco los hombros del muchacho y con sus ojos llenos de expectativa.

–No te prometo buenos resultados… -Antes de que el castaño pudiera continuar la rubia se había lanzado sobre él en un fuerte abrazo.

–Mi instinto animal nunca falla –Afirmó la bailarina mientras lo soltaba lentamente y dejaba un beso en su mejilla –Gracias por esto –Dijo mirando sinceramente a Ralph antes de subir a su vehículo.

El castaño se quedó mirando fija y tontamente las pequeñas marcas que dejaban las marcas del Chevy de la bailarina, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado ante esa sonrisa.

-Olvídalo, ella está fuera de tu alcance –La voz burlona y venenosa de Santana lo despertó de aquel letargo en el que había quedado, rompiendo su burbuja de sueños.

Santana había sido testigo de la última escena entre ese par, desde el abrazo hasta el momento en el que la rubia partió.

-Realmente lo que haces es patético, ella ni siquiera juega en tu equipo –Seguía burlándose la latina mientras aseguraba el cinturón de su saco de invierno, viendo como su secretario la miraba sin mucha gracia.

–Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo al respecto –Dijo con suficiencia el castaño haciendo que su jefa solo soltara una risa divertida.

-¿Te volverás lesbiana? –Ironizó la morena cruzándose de brazos –Porque no encuentro algo más que puedas hacer "al respecto–Completó haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

Santana López había ganado ese round, el castaño no tenía más ideas para responder a los comentarios de su jefa.

-Bueno, tengo hambre y muero de frío –Dijo la latina mirando su reloj de muñeca –Te veo después –Se despidió dando unos pasos hacia el norte –Pero, te recomiendo algo, no intentes operarte o algo, porque sinceramente, serías una mujer muy fea –Se volvió a burlar antes de seguir su camino.

¡Solo dice eso porque le gustan las rubias! -Gritó el castaño como último recurso, la latina solamente frunció el ceño y siguió caminando.

_"¿Por qué siempre te gustan las lesbianas?"_Se recriminó a sí mismo mientras miraba hacia el nublado cielo de Manhattan, no era la primera vez que le gustaba una chica a la cual le gustaban las chicas. Parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en posicionarlo como la burla de todo el mundo al no poder conseguir una novia heterosexual.

* * *

><p>Los días habían transcurrido con serenidad, Santana no había visto a Brittany en persona, pero sí habían hablado por teléfono casi a diario. La verdad era que la rubia era alguien que siempre tenía algo "novedoso" por contar y aunque la morena no lo admitiera, sus historias siempre la relajaban del estrés del trabajo.<p>

Por su lado, Brittany aún no obtenía ninguna información por parte de Ralph. El castaño decía que Jesse siempre andaba ocupado maquillándose o lanzando algún disco nuevo y que por eso, no le había contestado las llamadas; el muchacho hubiera podido llamar a su casa pero verdaderamente, no tenía deseos de escuchar la voz de la esposa de su hermano.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana había llegado nuevamente y la más feliz por eso era Santana, ya que planeaba dormir desde el viernes hasta el domingo sin algún tipo de interrupción. La morena realmente necesitaba recuperar las horas que había perdido la semana anterior con todo el drama de su fastuoso reencuentro con Jesse y lo sucedido con Brittany.<p>

La verdad es que la amistad no había resultado una mala idea, la rubia mantenía su distancia –_o al menos eso había hecho durante 5 días_–hablaban como un par de conocidas y aquellas insinuaciones que sonrojaban a la morena habían disminuido considerablemente.

Tal vez la bailarina si hablaba enserio cuando dijo que solo buscaba una amiga. A fin y al cabo, a la morena también le hacía falta alguna nueva amiga.

-Dime que no estás ocupada… por favor –Una emocionada y suplicante rubia había aparecido en la puerta del departamento de Santana, quien estaba a punto de empezar su fin de semana.

–Hola, es un gusto verte –Ironizó la morena con sorpresa -¿Qué haces acá? ¿Hoy no tenías turno en el club?

Brittany no tenía idea de cómo la latina sabía a la perfección sus horarios de trabajo y de estudio; pero no podía negar que le encantaba la sensación de estar tan presente para Santana.

-Moví mi día libre para hoy, quería pasar un poco de tiempo con mi amiga –La rubia quería sonar lo más cómoda posible, pero la verdad es que al parecer lo dicho había sonado muy forzado o al menos la expresión de Santana demostraba eso –Así que dime ¿Tenías planes para hoy? –Preguntó para olvidar lo último.

–Tenía planeado hibernar hasta el domingo –Dijo Santana soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿Cómo un oso? –Preguntó la bailarina aún parada en la puerta del departamento.

–Exacto –Afirmó la latina mientras veía la vestimenta de su amiga, como siempre, no usaba pantalones, solo un par de shorts que parecían que en cualquier momento desaparecerían.

–Eso suena muy aburrido –La rubia hizo un puchero de desagrado –Compré entradas para una película, está en estreno y dicen que es muy buena –Dijo Brittany sacudiendo el par de boletos frente a la morena –Es la nueva de Kurt Hummel, dicen que esta vez no hablará como mujer –Se burló la bailarina.

Santana abrió un poco sus ojos por la sorpresa del nombre de su antiguo compañero de escuela. No era ningún secreto el gigantesco éxito cinematográfico que había tenido Kurt; al no haber tenido mucha acogida en los teatros se decidió por probar suerte en la pantalla, primero con papeles pequeños y finalmente como la estrella que era ahora.

-La verdad no tengo humor para salir, además ya estoy en pijama –Argumentó la morena para zafarse de la invitación, señalándose a sí misma de pies a cabeza, se encontraba con una playera blanca y par de pantalones de tela.

-¡Oh! –Dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga –En ese caso, no te preocupes –Santana suspiró aliviada pensando que había logrado su cometido –He traído un par de películas que podemos ver –Afirmó Brittany sacando de su cartera dos DVD'S .

–Britt… -Suspiró la latina en un tono de reproche –Hoy tenía pensado descansar.

–Y yo te digo que el viernes por la noche no se ha creado para dormir, sino para divertirse –Dijo de manera decidida evadiendo a la morena para poder entrar a su departamento.

–Brittany, estoy hablando enserio –Avisó Santana con un tono más estático.

–Okay, solo veremos una de las películas –Aceptó la rubia mientras encendía la tv del pequeño living -¿Piratas del caribe ó Transformers? –Preguntó la rubia señalando sus discos antes de conectar el reproductor Blu-Ray de la morena.

Santana López había perdido ese round ante Brittany y su necedad. La latina sabía que aunque lo intentara, la rubia no saldría de su departamento, así que lo más sabio que atinó a hacer fue suspirar y aceptar.

-Transformers, quiero verle las piernas de Megan Fox –Dijo resignada la latina antes de cerrar la puerta.

–En ese caso veremos Piratas del Caribe –Rió la rubia antes de sentarse en el sofá.

* * *

><p>Santana no sabía en que momento su cuerpo y el de Brittany se habían acercado tanto en ese pequeño sofá; la morena recordaba que en un principio ambas estaban en cada esquina del mueble. Ahora sus posiciones eran totalmente distintas, la rubia se encontraba prácticamente sobre el pecho de la latina quien, sin intención, tenía una de sus manos enredada a los rubios mechones de cabello de Brittany, inconscientemente, acariciándolos.<p>

Brittany podía sentir el sube y baja de las respiraciones de la morena, el palpitar de su corazón, inclusive un extraño sonido que provenía del estómago de la latina quien se había negado a probar las palomitas de maíz. Si la rubia había elegido dos películas de acción era porque sabía que podría aprovechar las escenas más fuertes para acercarse un poco más a la abogada fingiendo _–o no-_miedo; y su plan había funcionado mejor de lo pensado, tanto que inclusive la morena se encontraba prácticamente abrazándola con su mano derecha y con la izquierda acariciando su cabeza.

_"Podría pasar la vida así"_Pensó Brittany rogando porque la película no acabara jamás.

-¡Acabó! –Exclamó Santana al ver que los créditos empezaban a hacerse presente en la pantalla –Jack Sparrow siempre será mi ídolo –Rió la morena sin notar que su mano había descendido hacia la espalda de Brittany, quien de inmediato se estremeció -¿Britt? –Preguntó la morena al ver que la rubia seguía sobre ella, incluso aún más reclinada.

–Estoy durmiendo –Gruñó la bailarina rodeando a la fuerza la cintura de Santana con uno de sus brazos.

–Brittany… -Susurró la latina empujando un poco los hombros de la rubia para separarla –Si quieres quédate a dormir –Inmediatamente la ojiazul levantó su rostro expectante –A dormir en el sofá, yo me voy a mi habitación –Aclaró la latina al ver que sus palabras se estaban malinterpretando.

-¿Así vas a tratar a tu invitada? –Preguntó la rubia con una falsa indignación.

–Sí, porque sé lo que mi invitada está tratando de hacer y le digo, que no va a conseguir nada –Contestó cortante la latina mientras seguía empujando a la rubia fuera de ella.

-¿Acaso no puedo dormir en tu habitación? –Preguntó Brittany con una ligera sonrisa –Como amigas –Agregó poniendo resistencia a las manos de Santana.

–Por un momento pensé que de verdad querías ser mi amiga –Dijo la morena con seriedad –Ya veo que solo lo hiciste para acercarte a mí.

Brittany miró detenidamente la expresión de reproche de la latina y sin pensarlo más, soltó su cintura en un rápido movimiento, solamente para que poner cada pierna al lado de las caderas de la morena, quien se veía aturdida por el feroz cambio de posición.

-Dime que no quieres besarme –Retó la bailarina acercándose al rostro de la latina bajo ella, al mismo tiempo que posaba sus palmas a cada lado de la cabeza de la abogada.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundida y tímida la mujer de los ojos oscuro.

-¿Quieres besarme o no? –Preguntó nuevamente la ojiazul, acercándose unos centímetros más al bello y asustado rostro de Santana.

–No quiero –Musitó la abogada con nerviosismo, Brittany sonrió.

–Tus deseos son órdenes –Susurró la rubia para luego romper la distancia y dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de la morena, quien se separó al instante.

–Te dije que no –Recalcó la abogada con la voz más clara e intentando sacarse a la rubia de encima.

–La verdad es que no escuchaba lo que decías, yo solo veía como tus ojos me comían la boca –Rió Brittany acercándose de nueva cuenta a Santana quien cerró los ojos, preparada para otro beso, haciendo que la rubia volviera a sonreír –No te voy a besar hasta que lo pidas –Aclaró la bailarina acomodando uno de los mechones del cabello de la abogada.

Santana sentía que no podía manejar su propio instinto, todo en ella se estaba muriendo por besar a Brittany y más aún al percatarse de la posición en la que sus anatomías se encontraban, totalmente adheridas y mandando a través de todo su cuerpo millones de sensaciones que deseaba sentir en su máxima expresión.

-Por lo visto no quieres besarme –Dijo la bailarina fingiendo decepción separándose de Santana por voluntad propia, quedando sentada sobre sus muslos.

La morena había sido provocada durante las 2 horas y 30 minutos de película así que no podían culparla por querer ceder un poco a sus necesidades. Probablemente se arrepentiría después, pero por lo menos quería besarla, quería sentir sus labios sobre los suyos propios una vez más.

Ya luego inventaría algo para evadir las consecuencias, pero por el momento quería tenerla cerca.

-No me vas a dejar así –Reclamó Santana levantándose sobre sus codos para poder mirarla con desesperación para así coger la nuca de la rubia y atraerla con fuerza y desenfado hacia sus labios.

Ninguna de las dos tenía intenciones de iniciar el beso con romanticismo o delicadeza; ambas querían llenarse de la otra, se necesitaban en ese ahora, en ese momento.

La morena entreabrió sus labios permitiéndo la entrada de una lengua curiosa por explorar en ella, Santana le dio la más grande confianza del mundo, mientras ella se aferraba a la mejillas de Brittany para evitar que se alejara.

Pasaron varios segundos y empezaron a encontrar un ritmo, ya no se sentían desesperadas pero aún no estaban satisfechas, Santana había encontrado un cómodo lugar para sus manos en las caderas de Brittany quien tenías las suyas en sus mejillas o en su cabello.

Santana sintió como sus labios empezaban a ser insuficientes para la rubia y como sus manos empezaban a colarse bajo su playera blanca, erizando cada centímetro de esa delicada piel.

Fue en ese momento que la morena, recobró un poco de conciencia.

-Brittany… -Susurró agitada mientras la rubia besaba su barbilla –Somos amigas ¿recuerdas? –Decía con el corazón a punto de salirse de su boca.

-¿Y eso que tiene? –Preguntó la rubia percibiendo el suave olor que emanaba del cuello de la latina.

–Las amigas no hacen esto –Argumentó Santana enredando sus dedos al cabello de la rubia, en un principio para poder alejarla pero finalmente para acariciarla.

–Tienes razón –Dijo Brittany alejándose un poco para respirar, esta vez se veía consternada –Entonces seremos amigas con derechos –Aclaró la bailarina con una sonrisa sugestiva antes de lanzarse con más pasión hacia los hinchados labios de Santana.

Y esa fue la 1ra vez en casi 10 años, que la morena volvía a tener una amiga con derechos.

Ya no tenía 15 años, pero sí que se sentía igual que una adolescente.

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Nuevamente discúlpenme por la demora, pero como se los mencioné antes, ahora actualizaré mucho más seguido :D **_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y como siempre, cualquier duda o sugerencia, pueden dejarme un pm , un review o mandarme una paloma mensajera xD**_

_**Ya saben, el botón de review no muere xD**_

_**Nos leemos muy pronto:**_


	18. Una vida compleja

**N.A: Hola a todos nuevamente! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18: Una vida compleja. <strong>

Su primera noche juntas, como amigas con beneficios, había resultado mucho más satisfactoria de lo que alguna de las dos había previsto.  
>Obviamente los sentimientos de Brittany habían crecido considerablemente; mientras que en la morena, lo que había aumentado en grandes cantidades había sido su ego <em>–Brittany realmente sabía como hacer sentir especial a una mujer.<em>

Un rayo de luz que se colaba por las persianas de la ventana de la habitación de Santana, obligó a la rubia a despertar, con pereza la mujer frotó sus ojos antes de girar su mirada y llenarse de una inmensa decepción al volver a ver el lado derecho de la cama vacía y fría.

Brittany sintió que estaba viviendo un _Deja Vu_; dormía con Santana, despertaba con un mar de ilusiones sobre ella, miraba hacía un lado y Santana la había abandonado desnuda en su cama.

-¡¿Santana? –Preguntó en voz alta la rubia, con un gran nudo en la garganta que le hacía difícil gritar con más fuerza.

Brittany no quería volver a llorar como la primera vez, sabía que ella había incitado toda esa situación, así que no podía quejarse de los resultados de esta.

-¿Qué pasó? –

La rubia abrió sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar aquella voz; en un primer momento pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, o simplemente se estaba volviendo loca imaginando que a Santana no le gustaba dejarla botada en cada oportunidad.

Pero en realidad, esto no ninguna travesura de la mente de la ojiazul bailarina. Aquella mujer parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación vestida nuevamente con la playera blanca que la rubia se había esforzado tanto en quitar y con su cepillo de dientes en la boca, era real y no alguna patética ilusión óptica creada para consolar a la rubia.

-¿Qué haces acá? –Preguntó la incrédula bailarina recostando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama sin tomar importancia de su desnudez en aquel momento.

–Creo que yo vivo acá… -La morena frunció su entrecejo confundida.

–Lo siento –Rió la rubia acomodando sus ideas –Me refiero a que… -Dudaba la bailarina tratando de no sonar ofensiva.

-¿Pensabas que te volvería a dejar sola como la primera vez? –Preguntó la latina enarcando una ceja mientras sacaba el cepillo de su boca.

–La cama estaba vacía, ¿qué querías que pensara? –Contestó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

–La verdad es que sí pensaba hacerlo, pero no calculé bien mis horarios y desperté muy tarde –Dijo la abogada ladeando su cabeza mientras soltaba una risa al ver el rostro de sorpresa y reproche de Brittany –Es una broma –Confesó con más seriedad al ver que la rubia empezaba a enfadarse.

–Claro… -Suspiró la ojiazul con una media sonrisa tratando de relajar el ambiente –Pero, ¿si yo no despertaba por mi propia cuenta, pensabas despertarme tú? –Esa pregunta definitivamente no relajó ningún ambiente.

–Eso supongo –Contestó la latina un poco incómoda –De todas formas quería dormir un poco y para eso tenía que sacarte de mi cama primero –Agregó Santana en un tono con el cual era difícil de distinguir si lo dicho había sido una broma o no.

-¿No podías dormir conmigo? –Preguntó la rubia soltando una risa de sorpresa.

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó Santana divertida dirigiéndose nuevamente al baño para enjuagarse la boca –No dejaste de patearme en toda la noche.

–No es como si hubiéramos dormido mucho en toda la noche –Ahora era Brittany la que se encontraba en el marco de una puerta, esta vez, la del baño, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y vistiendo solamente una sábana.

–El tiempo que hayamos dormido, no dejaste de patear –Respondió la morena escupiendo lo que quedaba de pasta dental en el lavabo.

–Tal vez debamos practicar más para que eso no suceda –Sugirió la bailarina, mirando con gracia la manera en la que la abogada la miraba a través de su espejo.

–Lo dudo mucho –Contestó firmemente Santana mientras apartaba a la rubia de la puerta para regresar a su habitación.

–¡Hey! ¿Por qué no? –Brittany no sabía realmente a donde iba toda esa conversación.

–Porque _"dormir"_ no es uno de los derechos de _"las amigas con derecho"_–Explicaba la morena dibujando las comillas con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que recogía las almohadas y el resto de sábanas que habían encontrado lugar en el suelo durante la noche.

-¿Acaso hay un manual para las amigas con derecho? –Preguntó la ojiazul soltando una risa divertida, sentándose al filo de la cama.

–Claro, tienes que buscarlo en Google –Dijo Santana lanzándole a la rubia su sujetador verde pastel que había estado en una esquina de la habitación –Otra de las reglas es vestirte antes del mediodía –Brittany solamente sonrió al ver que Santana se encontraba totalmente relajada.

* * *

><p>-No tengo idea de quien es esa tal Santana López –Repetía por tercera vez Jesse St James mientras le daba, tranquilamente, un sorbo más a su latte.<p>

Después de 6 días, Jesse había atendido la llamada telefónica de su hermano y para recompensar la falta de comunicación, había accedido a encontrarse con él en el Starbucks más cercano a su oficina.

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntaba firmemente el castaño menor.

–Señor Detective –Ironizó el productor –Le juro que yo no tengo idea de quien diablos es la mujer de la que me habla, por favor no me haga daño –Se burlaba Jesse.

–No estoy jugando Jesse, es importante que me digas la verdad –Pedía Ralph frotando su frente con cansancio después de llevar 30 minutos dando vueltas en la misma pregunta.

-¿Y por qué es importante el hecho de que yo conozca o no a tu jefa? –Preguntó suspicazmente el esposo de Rachel Berry.

–Por varios motivos –Contestó el castaño con anteojos.

La verdad era que el propio Ralph desconocía aquellos motivos, dado que la rubia solamente le había pedido el favor pero nunca había mencionado el porqué detrás de todo.

-¿Recuerdas aquella noche que nos encontramos en el karaoke? –Preguntó Ralph a su hermano mayor, buscando una nueva manera de encontrar información.

– ¿La noche en la que tuve que llevarte cargado a tu departamento porque habías pasado la noche bebiendo porque la chica que te gusta es lesbiana? –Se volvió a burlar el hombre del cabello rizado causando que Ralph solo rodara los ojos –Claro, lo recuerdo ¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Esa noche, escuchaste a las mujeres que cantaron en el karaoke? –Preguntó el castaño menor -¿A las que la gente aplaudió de pie? –Seguía preguntando el muchacho refrescándole la memoria a Jesse.

–Realmente, esa noche escuché a muchas personas, se me hace difícil recordar a alguien en especial.

Ralph tomó un fuerte respiro y se dio por vencido.

-En todo caso, discúlpame por hacerte perder el tiempo –Dijo secamente el castaño mientras se ponía de pie –Me tengo que ir –Se despidió.

–Espera –Lo detuvo su hermano –Me dio mucho gusto que me llamaras, de verdad –Confesó Jesse –Puedes visitarnos a Rachel y a mí en cualquier momento –Invitó el productor, Ralph solo asintió sin verlo a la cara.

–Gracias –Respondió cortante el muchacho –Cualquier día te visito.

–Genial, ¿Me dijiste que trabajas en Morrison y Asociados, cierto? –Preguntó curioso el productor, su hermano menor volvió a asentir –Tendré a tu bufete en cuenta para cualquier caso que se me presente –Dijo Jesse con una sonrisa forzada.

–Como gustes –Contestó el castaño alzando la mano derecha para despedirse.

A pesar de que Jesse no lo demostrara, el latte llevaba un buen rato pasando a través de su garganta de una manera ácida y desagradable, casi insoportable a causa del mal momento por el cual su medio hermano le había hecho pasar preguntándole por Santana López.

Jesse había pensado por mucho tiempo que Santana estaba muy lejos de él y su esposa, tal vez en otro continente. El día en el que la encontró en su Karaoke, comprobó que, por lo menos, aún seguía en los Estados Unidos; aunque se hubiera imaginado que Santana estuviera tan cerca de él, en la misma ciudad, a pocas calles de distancia, siendo la jefa de su hermano menor.

Pero lo que más le había sorprendido era el motivo por el cual Ralph lo había querido ver. ¿Cómo demonios Ralph podría tener interés en saber que tipo de relación unía a su jefa con su hermano? Era difícil pensar que Santana le hubiera contado lo sucedido años atrás a su asistente y mucho menos que Ralph hubiera descubierto algo por su propia cuenta.

_"La vida es un jodido pañuelo"_Pensó el productor con la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera de la pared de terciopelo del local.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás bien con esto de ser amigas con beneficios? –Preguntó Brittany mientras terminaba de desayunar junto a Santana.<p>

–Aunque tengo 25 años y no debería estar haciendo cosas de adolescente –Respondió la morena dándole la última mordida a su tostada –Sí, estoy bien y ¿tú como te encuentras con esto? –Preguntó limpiando la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

–Yo fui quien lo propuso, se supone que estoy bien –Aseguró la bailarina con una gran sonrisa.

–Brittany, quería aclarar algo contigo antes de seguir con todo esto –Empezó la morena tomando un tono de voz más serio y preocupado.

–Puedes decirme lo que quieras –Permitió la rubia jugando con su plato vacío.

–Me gustas … -Suspiró Santana haciendo que el corazón de Brittany saltara –Me gustas mucho, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes –Rió nerviosamente la morena –Y es por eso que estoy aceptando todo esto, porque me gustas –Repitió la latina haciendo sonrojar a la bailarina -Pero quiero aclararte que _esto_ es lo único que quiero –Explicó la abogada enfatizando la palabra _"esto"_ -_Esto _es lo máximo a lo que llegaremos, no quisiera que hicieras esto esperando a que en un futuro seamos algo más formal –Santana tragó un poco de saliva –Porque eso no va a suceder, así que si estás aceptando esto con ese propósito –Santana tomó otro gran respiro –Lo mejor sería que nos detengamos.

Brittany se sentía realmente atrapada en una gran disyuntiva, tener a Santana a medias, o no tenerla en lo absoluto. Parte de la rubia estaba agradecida con la brutal sinceridad de la morena, aunque otra parte de su sistema se rehusaba a creer que lo que Santana decía era una irrefutable verdad.

¿Cómo podría estar segura la morena que entre ella y Brittany nunca podría existir algo "más serio"?

La parte más sensata de la rubia le decía que se detuviera y se alejara de Santana antes de que sus sentimientos se involucraran aún más en una relación sin futuro.

Pero si la ojiazul se caracterizaba por algo, era por nunca hacerle caso a su parte sensata.

-Tú también me gustas mucho –Habló la rubia después de un gran conflicto mental –Y aunque en un comienzo pensé en que podríamos ser algo más, ya entendí que por algún motivo no quieres ninguna relación y si soy sensata –La gran mentira de Brittany venía en camino –Yo tampoco debería buscar una relación con nadie por el momento, acabo de salir de un divorcio con una persona con la que estuve desde la secundaria –La rubia soltó una pequeña risa conformista –Creo que ahora es el momento de pasarla bien y divertirme ¿no lo crees? –Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, causando que el rostro de preocupación de Santana desapareciera.

–Me gusta como piensas –Dijo la morena aliviada antes de tomar su plato y el de Brittany para llevarlos al fregadero.

Brittany soltó una risa forzada antes suspirar fuertemente ante la sensación y pensamiento de estar en la puerta de entrada a un juego del que difícilmente ella saldría ganadora.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué era lo que quería Ralph? –Preguntó Rachel Berry mientras almorzaba junto a su esposo en el famoso restaurante <em>"Bagel and Bean"<em>en la séptima avenida de Manhattan.

–Nada importante –Contestó el castaño tratando de mostrarse natural.

–¿Enserio? No es muy común que tu hermano insista tanto en verte –Comentó la castaña mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida dietética.

–Parece que desde lo sucedido con Maddison, quiere que nos unamos como familia –Mintió el productor.

–Me parece una idea grandiosa –Dijo con emoción la actriz tomando la mano de su esposo –Sé que siempre has querido tener una buena relación con tus hermanos, tal vez este sea el momento –Confesó con una sincera sonrisa.

–Tal vez este sea un buen momento para olvidar todo el pasado –Respondió el productor haciendo sonreír a su esposa quien no sabía que aquella frase tenía más de un solo significado.

_**Flashback 3er año de preparatoria: **_  
><em>Desde el día en el que Santana López adquirió uso de razón en el mundo, siempre supo que terminaría casada a los 27 años con algún jugador de football o baseball famoso, tendría 1 hijo al que llamaría Santiago al igual que su papá, y viviría en alguna acomodada ciudad del país, y en el mejor de los casos, en el extranjero.<em>

_Pero llegó un momento en el que se dio cuenta que había un pequeño aspecto que no encajaba con su plan de vida._

_No sentía ningún tipo de atracción con los chicos; todo lo contrario a lo que le sucedía cuando veía a una chica._

_Pero siendo realistas, Santana era una chica de Ohio así que si quería sobrevivir y salir de ese pueblo de vacas, tendría que se seguir teniendo en mente su plan de vida original._

_Con lo que no contaba era con enamorarse en algún punto de su vida en Ohio, y con que ese amor le hiciera estallar interiormente, mandando al diablo cualquier plan perfecto que hubiera planeado en su vida._

_A partir del momento en el que Santana le confesó a Rachel que era lesbiana, la judía se había convertido en algo más que una simple chica con una fuerte atracción por otra, sino en su apoyo, en su amiga y en su confidente._

_Y solamente con y por ella, la latina se sentía capaz de hablar de amor._

_Santana nunca había podido pensar en salir del closet mientras viviera en Ohio, pero así lo había hecho. Había confesado su homosexualidad en la secundaria durante la Fiesta de Primavera en la cual ella había sido elegida la reina del baile por encima de la gran favorita, Quinn Fabray._

_Había sido difícil en un comienzo, muchos le quisieron quitar la tiara y darle la corona de rey, muchos tuvieron la osadía de tirarle granizados y otros tanto aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para burlarse de ella. Ya ni siquiera estar detrás del apretado uniforme de porrista era intimidante para esa bola de trogloditas llamados estudiantes._

_Pero Santana ya no se sentía sola luchando con sus miedos, ahora tenía a sus papás apoyándola, al Club Glee protegiéndola de cualquier bromista y principalmente tenía a Rachel, limpiando su rostro cada vez que era víctima de un granizado._

_No eran novias a pesar de que la escuela entera estaba repleta de esos rumores, eran amigas; aunque eso no significaba que los sentimientos entre ambas hubieran disminuido con los meses._

_La pequeña diva no se había atrevido a tocar el tema del noviazgo nuevamente porque sabía que la latina aún estaba luchando por acostumbrarse a todo el cataclismo ocurrido últimamente._

_Sin embargo, Santana sentía que todo sería mucho más fácil de llevar si supiera que tenía una persona que correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Aunque ella solo quería que una persona le correspondiera._

_Habían sido exactamente 5 meses desde la última vez en la que Rachel le había insinuado algo más allá de una amistad. Habían sido 5 meses en los cuales, las esperanzas de Santana habían ido decayendo. Tal vez a Rachel le gustaba Santana solamente cuando estaba en la posición de la abeja reina de la escuela, o tal vez cuando la latina la trataba como si fuera un espacio en blanco para el mundo, tal vez ahora era solamente una patética amiga a la cual tenía que cuidar._

_-Tienen que ayudarme con algo –Santana había acorralado a Quinn Fabray y Noah Puckerman al ver que todos los integrantes del club Glee iban abandonando el aula._

_-¿Qué plan malvado tienes la cabeza, López? –Preguntó la rubia volviendo a tomar asiento en la sala del coro, ella sabía que cuando Santana pedía ayuda con algo era porque quería hacerle la vida imposible a alguien._

_-¿A quién tenemos que matar? –Se burló Puckerman cruzándose de brazos._

_–¡Pueden callarse por favor! - Gruñó la latina sentándose sobre el piano frente a sus dos amigos –No tendrán que matar a nadie y no es nada malo –Santana ladeó su cabeza con molestia –En realidad, es un tanto vergonzoso._

_–Esto se pone interesante –Siseó la cheerio hacia el chico del mohawk._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa, San? –Preguntó el muchacho curioso._

_–Es … Es sobre Rachel –Confesó la morena en voz baja mirando hacia todos lados._

_–Si es porque no te deja tocarle los pechos, no te preocupes, a mí tampoco me dejó –La latina y la rubia le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Puck al decir eso._

_–Ella y yo no somos novias –Reafirmó la morena con pesadez._

_–Pero tú quisieras cambiar eso, ¿cierto? –Preguntó astutamente la rubia._

_–Veo que captas rápido, Fabray –Dijo Santana con una media sonrisa._

_-¿Quieres que nosotros te ayudemos con eso? –Preguntó Puckerman confundido._

_–Así es, genio –La morena alzó sus cejas mientras asentía._

_-¿Quién podría imaginar que Santana López necesitaría ayuda para conquistar alguien? –Se burló el ex novio de la porrista._

_–La pregunta es ¿Quién podría imaginar que Santana López quisiera ser la novia de Rachel Berry? –Se burló con sorna la rubia, haciendo que la latina rodara sus ojos._

_-¿Me ayudarán o no? –Preguntó Santana con fastidio al ver que su par de amigos no dejaban de reír._

_–Quiero ver esto en primera fila, estoy adentro –Confirmó Quinn con rapidez._

_–Cuenta conmigo, esto será mejor que imaginarme a Quinn con Rachel –Dijo Puck recibiendo nuevamente las miradas calcinantes de la rubia mencionada y Santana._

_–Realmente eres un pervertido –Aseguró Fabray a lo que el judío se encogió de hombros._

_Si Santana había llegado al punto de buscar ayuda en Quinn y Puck, era una clara señal de su gran desesperación por lograr que Rachel fuera oficialmente su primera novia._

_**Fin del flashback. **_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Muchas gracias por leer, y nos leemos pronto. <strong>

**Y no olviden que el botón de Review no muerde xD**


	19. El ritmo del tiempo

**_N/A: Hola a todos y mil disculpas por esta larga demora, espero aún cuente con sus lecturas :)_**

* * *

><p>1 mes, había pasado tras las vidas de Santana y Brittany con una velocidad relámpago.<p>

30 días, los cuales Brittany agradecía y rogaba con devoción al cielo porque siguieran aumentando y, si no era mucho pedir, que ayudaran a la morena a formalizar su relación.

720 horas, que se habían transformado en las mejores de toda la vida de Santana. No podía negarlo pero la mejor parte de sus días eran en las cuales disfrutaba de la compañía de aquella rubia; aunque técnicamente la veía durante las madrugadas debido a que el trabajo de bailarina exótica no daba mucho espacio para citarse a horas casuales. Pero dejando eso de lado, Santana no se arrepentía del transcurso de aquel último mes.

Amigos con beneficios, era una etiqueta común entre una estudiante de preparatoria o de universidad con deseos de vivir un poco su juventud; pero no lo era en el caso de una abogada de 25 años con un puesto de trabajo en una reconocida firma de abogados. Santana consideraba su situación simplemente ridícula. Tal vez en la posición de Brittany todo era más aceptable, tenía 20 años y se encontraba en su penúltimo año de estudios en Juilliard; aunque al tomar en cuenta el acta de divorcio firmado entre ella y su novia de la secundaria … la etiqueta de Amigas con beneficios también sonaba un tanto tonta.

Ambas eran un desastre viviendo las etapas de su vida.

Sin embargo, se sentían felices con lo que tenían, o por lo menos satisfechas hasta cierto punto.

* * *

><p>En un principio era Brittany la que buscaba constantemente a Santana y fue por ella que sus encuentros en las madrugadas se volvieron algo cotidiano; pero al pasar las primeras semanas el teléfono de la rubia no dejaba de sonar recepcionando cada llamada y mensaje insistente de aquella necia morena deseosa por verla y pasar un rato junto a ella. La rubia sabía que algo había estado haciendo bien para lograr que cada noche en la que se paraba frente a la puerta del departamento de la latina, esta se lanzara sobre ella buscando saciar todas sus ansias.<p>

La ojiazul sabía que la vida de Santana era complicada, no sabía el motivo pero sabía de antemano que algo malo había de haberle sucedido y el hecho de que Jesse le haya negado a Ralph que conocía a la morena, le hacía preocuparse más aún. Es por eso que se había prometido intentar no involucrarse demasiado, pero eso era imposible de cumplir con cada instante en la cual su nívea piel rozaba contra la de Santana; y sin ni siquiera necesitar de que eso sea algo sexual, el simple e inocente roce de las yemas de sus dedos o su mirada oscura, eran suficientes para lograr que el corazón de Brittany se desbordara.

Por su parte, la abogada López se limitaba a mantener todos sus encuentros en algo sexual, es decir, no se permitía amanecer junto a la rubia _–Siempre despertaba antes para ducharse o algún otro pretexto –_tampoco se permitían hablar _"durante"_, no se podían poner apodos cursiles, mucho menos podían hablar de sentimientos y muchas más reglas se habían establecido durante el proceso.

En esencia, Santana se sentía rebosante con su vida, tenía un buen empleo, lo que por lo tanto le traía más estabilidad económica y tenía a Brittany, quien por consecuencia llenaba gran parte de sus vacíos emocionales sin pedir mucho a cambio; tenía una amiga con quien hacer compras y esas cosas y aparte tenía a alguien que satisficiera cada necesidad fisiológica.

Había sido un mes perfecto.

* * *

><p>Unas fuertes luces verdes, rojas y amarillas neón golpeaban la vista de cierta morena, indicándole que había llegado a su destino. El nightclub <em>"Insomniac"<em>la recibía nuevamente, esta vez no se encontraba en compañía de ningún grupo de amigos, tampoco se encontraba desempleada y definitivamente no tenía pensado discutir con alguna bailarina como la última vez; es más, era aquella misma bailarina el motivo por el cual Santana se encontraba en aquel nightclub.

El establecimiento se encontraba repleto para tratarse de un día lunes; eso no fue una gran sorpresa para la latina, quien sabía de la popularidad de la cual gozaba el show de Brittany; aunque ser popular no le disminuía nada de lo grotesco a los rostros de los asistentes en el local. La mayoría eran tipos de traje rodeando los 40 años _-los cuales probablemente tenían una familia confiadas en que ellos seguían en sus oficinas trabajando –_luego varios grupos de jóvenes bebiendo a más no poder y coqueteando con todo el mundo.

Santana sabía que no soportaría mucho más el ambiente y el hecho de que más un tipo con el aliento a bebida barata se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a la barra donde se encontraba intentando hablar con ella, hacía de su estancia aún más desagradable.

Pero finalmente y después de una larga espera, las luces del lugar se apagaron indicando que el show de la noche estaba por empezar.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a aquella despampanante rubia vistiendo unas apretadas mallas junto a una falda y un brasier dorado que combinaban a la perfección con sus largos mechones de cabello que caían graciosamente por sus hombros; pero a pesar de eso, la sonrisa de Santana se difuminó al ver nuevamente los rostros de los tipos en el club, muchos gritando con sus copas en el aire, otros lanzando billetes hacia el escenario y unos cuantos tratando de acercarse lo suficiente como para tocar a la bailarina pero por lo menos, la seguridad del lugar cuidaba bien de las chicas.

Eran aquellas _"masculinas"_acciones eran por las cuales la latina nunca se arrepentía de ser orgullosamente lesbiana.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un rato, el espectáculo de la rubia había acabado lo que fue la señal que Santana esperaba para dirigirse a los camerinos en busca de lo que vino. Por un momento había pensado en que entrar a "backstage" iba a ser algo difícil, pero solamente necesitó una sonrisa e inventarse un número de teléfono falso para que el grandulón de seguridad la dejara pasar.<p>

El mundo detrás del escenario era algo paralelo a lo vivido en las afueras de este, todas las bailarinas se veían relajadas, divertidas y principalmente sobrias.

_"¿Disculpa, buscas a alguien?"_

Santana intentó sonreír coquetamente como con el tipo de la puerta, pero al parecer aquella imponente pelirroja bailarina no caería en sus encantos.

-Estoy buscando a Brittany, ¿sigue acá? –Preguntó Santana incómoda al tener la mirada de varias bailarinas sobre ella.

-¿Quién la busca? –Preguntó la misma pelirroja con una ceja enarcada.

–Dile que es Santana –Contestó la morena desviando su mirada fastidiada.

-¡Oh Por Dios! –Gritó la pelirroja llevándose las manos a la boca por la sorpresa asustando a la latina frente a ella y al resto de sus compañeras -¡Chicas! ¡Ella es! –Volvió a gritar la chica mirando hacia el resto de bailarinas del lugar quienes inmediatamente entendieron.

-¡¿Tú eres Santana?! –Preguntó una castaña emocionada haciendo que la latina retrocediera unos pasos.

Tal vez las bailarinas tampoco se encontraban sobrias.

-¡Brittany nos ha contado mucho de ti! –Confesó la pelirroja anterior con una gran sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso, Santana rogaba y maldecía interiormente que _"lo mucho"_que Brittany hubiera hablado se limitara a su excelente trabajo como abogada de divorcio.

–Nos moríamos por conocer a su novia, ella no deja de hablar sobre ti –Dijo la castaña haciendo que los ojos de Santana se abrieran desmesuradamente por aquel anuncio –Es un gusto conocerte –Saludó la castaña dándole un confiado abrazo a la abogada incrédula.

–Igualmente –Soltó secamente la morena -¿Puedes decirle a Brittany que la esperaré en el estacionamiento? –Preguntó una incómoda Santana antes de salir por la puerta trasera del lugar.

Una de las tantas reglas en su amistad, era mantener lo suyo en privado. Pero eran esas pequeñas cosas como decirle al mundo entero que son novias, que hacían que la morena perdiera la cordura y quisiera nunca haber empezado ningún tipo de relación con Brittany.

-Hey… -La suave voz de Brittany sacó a Santana de sus pensamientos quien se encontraba sobre recostada sobre el automovil –No sabía que fumabas –Dijo la ojiazul señalando el cigarrillo que la abogada tenía entre sus dedos.

–Hola –Saludó la morena mirándola sin ninguna expresión en especial, la rubia seguía sonriendo por la sorpresa de tener a Santana en su trabajo –Lo hago cuando estoy estresada –Contestó tirando las cenizas al suelo.

-Me dijeron que habías venido a buscarme –Dijo la rubia mirando hacia el suelo al sentirse intimidada por la mirada de la latina.

–Apuesto que dijeron que _"tu novia"_había venido por ti–Ironizó la morena cruzando sus brazos y reposando su espalda contra la puerta del conductor.

Brittany abrió sus ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que retrocedió un paso mecánicamente. Sabía que haber hablado de más le traería problemas en algún momento.

-Oh… estás molesta por eso –Admitió la bailarina pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello –Puedo explicártelo… -Advirtió antes de que Santana dijera algo hiriente.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó con sarcasmo la latina con el ceño fruncido -¡Dios, Brittany! –Exclamó la morena enderezando su figura -¿Qué parte de "lo nuestro es solo nuestro" no entendiste? –Recordó la abogada tratando de bajar su enojo.

–Lo sé, lo sé –Repetía la rubia acariciando su cuello para relajarse –Yo solo se lo dije a una y bueno … el rumor corrió y no tuve de otra –Argumentaba la cansada bailarina mientras ajustaba su abrigo de cuero. Había sido un día muy ajetreado y lo único que deseaba era descansar.

-¿No tuviste de otra? –Reclamó Santana agitando su cabeza en busca de una respuesta más consistente.

–Lo siento, ¿está bien? –Se disculpó la rubia intentado acabar con esa pelea –No es culpa mía que las personas no sepan guardar un secreto –Contestó la bailarina haciendo un puchero logrando que Santana soltara una carcajada ante el cinismo de la rubia.

–Tampoco es culpa mía que tú –La latina golpeó con su dedo índice la frente de Brittany –No sepas guardar un secreto.

–Si el secreto es mío puedo contarlo –La rubia se encogió de hombros y cuando Santana intentó interrumpir la mujer se apresuró a presionar dos dedos sobre sus labios –Dejemos de pelear… por favor –Susurró Brittany aún con sus dedos sobre los labios de la morena –Me gustaría más que me dijeras porque has venido –La rubia sonrió al ver que la latina dejaba de luchar contra ella.

–No podemos dejar esto así, lo que has hech –Nuevamente Brittany volvió sus dedos hacia sus labios para evitar que continuara hablando.

–Te propongo algo –Sugirió la rubia –Peleemos mañana, o pasado mañana o por teléfono, pero no ahora, ha sido un mal día y tengo mucho frío ¿podemos hacer eso? –Preguntó la bailarina haciendo un puchero al que nadie podía negarse, mucho menos Santana, quien solo relajó sus hombros.

–Está bien… -Aceptó la morena –Pero esto no se ha quedado así –Advirtió levantando su dedo índice.

–Entendido capitán –Rió la rubia –¿Ahora me dirás qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó haciendo sonar los botones de su llavero para abrir las puertas de su carro.

–Quise una copa y bueno … estaba cerca a este sitio –Brittany enarcó una ceja desafiantemente.

–Odias estos lugares –Se burló la rubia –Además tu oficina y tu departamento se encuentran al otro lado del mundo, así que intenta con otra mentira –Dijo una expectante Brittany.

-Tienes razón odio estos lugares –Se bufó la morena recordando a todos los pervertidos con los que se topó dentro –Tengo una buena noticia y quería celebrarla con alguien –Santana se sentía incómoda ante la sonrisa que se había dibujado en Brittany –Y bueno… Hace días que no hablamos y pensé que… sería buena idea contártela a ti –Decía Santana encogiéndose sobre el carro de la rubia.

–O ha sido una gran noticia ó me has extrañado mucho, si has sido capaz de venir hasta el acá –Se mofó la bailarina haciendo que la morena agachara la cabeza avergonzada.

–Hoy … -Empezó Santana –Me convertí en oficialmente en una de las "asociadas" de "Morrison y Asociados", ya no estoy de prueba, ¡Tengo oficialmente un nombre en esa firma ¿puedes creerlo?! – Santana prácticamente saltaba de la emoción, olvidando por lo que hacía pocos minutos había estado furiosa.

–No me sorprende en lo absoluto –Decía la rubia a la otra mujer de ambas manos –Tarde o temprano pasaría –Añadió la bailarina con una sonrisa tranquila antes de atraer a Santana hacía ella en un abrazo –Te felicito San –Susurró ha su oído.

-¿Me llevarás a celebrar a algún lado? –Preguntó la morena con una sonrisa coqueta y alzando ambas cejas, Brittany volvió a reír.

–Tengo 50% de descuento en este club –Bromeó la bailarina señalando su lugar de trabajo, la latina le dio un suave manotazo en el hombro.

–Te puedo dar 50% de descuento en mi departamento –Ofreció la latina jalando la manija de la puerta del auto de Brittany sin que esta lo notara.

–Suena como una buena oferta –Contestó la rubia tomando con fuerza a la morena de la cintura , acercando su rostro buscando sus labios.

–Hay que esperar hasta llegar a mi departamento –Santana giró su rostro empujando ligeramente a Brittany –No quisiera que alguien más pensara que somos novias –Dijo causando que la rubia la soltara inmediatamente.

Esa última frase había golpeado a Brittany más fuerte de lo que pensaba _-tal vez el frío del lugar había influido_. Pero nuevamente, la rubia tenía que recordar que ella misma había aceptado todos los términos de condiciones que la abogada López había impuesto.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó la morena desde el asiento del copiloto del Chevy de la bailarina.

–Claro… -Contestó la rubia saliendo de sus pensamientos y abriendo la puerta que le correspondía.

* * *

><p>Los párpados de Santana pesaban como un par de sacos de arena, en cada intento de abrirlos volvían a cerrarse y más aún al sentir los cálidos brazos de cierta rubia que fungían como estimulantes para que los ojos de la morena nunca tengan necesidad de abrirse.<p>

_"¿Me quedé dormida?"_Santana se sentía aturdida y aún adormilada mientras notaba que el cielo a través de su ventana tenía un color anaranjado _–ya había amanecido -_y que los brazos de Brittany seguían envueltos alrededor de ella, formando un puño a la altura de su cintura, evitando cualquier intento de escape de la morena.

Como era de esperarse, ambas habían vuelto a pasar la noche juntas en el departamento de Santana. No habían dormido ni siquiera un par de horas ya que desde que irrumpieron con fuerza en el hogar de la morena, no se habían detenido ni siquiera para respirar y menos aún para que la latina tuviera tiempo de programar su reloj despertador que siempre le indicaba que era hora de levantarse y dejar a la rubia durmiendo sola. Esta vez, había amanecido y la latina seguía sobre el desnudo pecho de Brittany, sintiendo la pasividad con la cual sus latidos iban y venían.

La morena no pudo evitar regalarse unos minutos para observar la belleza de la rubia mientras dormía, era algo sumamente perfecto la manera en las que sus alborotados mechones rubios caían por su cuello y hombros; sus ojos presionados con suavidad dejando al aire sus largas pestañas; sus labios aún hinchados por los besos de la morena pero aún poseyendo aquel color carmín que los caracterizaba.  
>Obviamente Santana no podía <em>–o no quería –<em>ventilar todos esos pensamientos, así que en lugar palabras, la latina solo soltó un profundo suspiro al ver a Brittany junto a ella.

-Buenos días … -Susurró la rubia parpadeando continuamente tratando de acostumbrarse a los suaves brotes de luz provenientes de las persianas –¿No te pudiste escapar esta vez? –Se rió suavemente la ojiazul al notar que Santana seguía entre sus brazos y al parecer muy cómoda.

–Anoche no me diste tiempo de programar ninguna alarma –Se rió la morena también rozando la punta de su nariz contra la piel del cuello de la rubia.

–Ninguna alarma puede contra Brittany Susan Pierce –Dijo Brittany soltando un bufido de superioridad antes de apretar sus brazos con más fuerza dejando un beso en la frente de la morena –Además no puedes negar que esto se siente bien ¿no? , despertar juntas, se siente bien –Repitió la rubia reposando su barbilla en el cabello de Santana.

–No se siente nada mal –Respondió la latina girando un poco dejando un casto beso en los labios la rubia.

–Se siente increíble –Corrigió Brittany acomodándose a sí misma para poder tomar el rostro de Santana entre sus manos y besarla con más libertad.

Y como se había hecho costumbre entre ambas, un beso nunca era suficiente para nadie.

-Britt … -Suspiró Santana al sentir que las manos de la rubia iban perdiéndose en el sur de su anatomía –Britt … tengo que ir a trabajar –Rió tímidamente la morena enredando sus manos en los rubios cabellos de la bailarina.

–Hoy no irás a ningún lado –Explicaba la ojiazul reclamando su lugar sobre Santana –Porque hoy… nos quedaremos a celebrar –Rió en lo bajo mientras atrapaba el labio inferior de la morena entre sus dientes.

-Pensé que lo de ayer había sido suficiente por lo de mi ascenso –Se mofó la abogada apartando los mechones rubios que caían sobre el rostro de Brittany.

–Hoy celebraremos nuestro primer mes –Reveló la rubia presionando su frente con la de Santana –Nuestro primer mes… juntas ¿no? –Dijo con ternura sobre la morena.

–Esas cosas se celebran cuando tienes novia o una esposa, no cuando tienes sexo con una amiga –Se burló la morena, pero causando un efecto inesperado en la otra mujer.

Nuevamente, aquella última frase dicha por la morena había roto el mágico momento que la rubia había intentado crear entre ambas. Seguramente sonaba cursi y "_en contra de las reglas_", pero Brittany si llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que pasaba junto a la latina y _- aunque nunca había pensado en decirlo en voz alta-_se había a atrevido a decirlo creyendo que Santana se encontraba en la misma burbuja de amor que ella.

–Claro, tienes razón – Contestó fríamente la rubia, soltando la cintura de Santana y parándose firmemente de la cama, cogiendo con rapidez y amargura su ropa, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación -¿Puedo usar tu baño o eso tampoco está permitido? –Preguntó herida la bailarina.

–Haz lo que quieras –Respondió fastidiada la morena antes de perder su mirada en la ventana de su habitación.

_Hacer lo que quiera_. Eso era lo último que Brittany podría lograr junto a Santana.

_**Flashback 3er y 4to año de preparatoria**_

_Quinn y Puck no hicieron mucho por Santana. No porque fueran malos amigos; sino porque no había mucho por hacer. Cualquiera con una par de ojos y dedos de frente sabía que en el momento en el que la latina lo pidiera o deseara, Rachel aceptaría estar junto a ella y ser su novia; pero después de todo lo sucedido desde la salida del closet de la morena, esta había perdido parte de su antes indestructible autoconfianza y eso era lo que afloraba cuando pedía consejos amorosos a los padres de Beth._

-¡¿Ella dijo eso?! –Rachel no sabía si gritar o desmayarse ante la revelación que le acababa de hacer Quinn Fabray.

-¿Le dirás que sí, cierto? –Corroboraba la rubia mientras retocaba su maquillaje en el baño junto a la judía.

–Claro que sí, ¿pero… por qué te pidió ayuda? –Cuestionó Rachel pensando en que tal vez, eso podría ser una broma de la porrista, lo cual no sería nada extraño.

–Tiene miedo y esas cosas –Contestó la rubia sin mucha importancia –Hoy, aparece en Breadstix a las 8, finge que no sabes nada de esto y todo saldrá bien ¿entendido? –Preguntó la ojiverde enarcando una ceja frente a la castaña quien inmediatamente asintió.

Tal y cual Quinn, Puck y el resto del club Glee sabían de antemano, Rachel aceptó ser la primera novia oficial de Santana, bastando solamente con reservar todo el restaurante para la Señorita López, iluminar todo el lugar con velas y como detalle especial, llenar todo el techo de Breadstix con miles de estrellas doradas que con ayuda de las velas, le daban un toque surreal y romántico al restaurante. Aparte de las propias acciones de la morena, como la 1ra -la que convenció al instante a Rachel de sus sentimientos –La vestimenta que la latina usaba, no era ningún vestido, ni nada ostentoso; era unos simples jeans negros con una camiseta que decía más de lo que la judía esperaba.

_**"Team Rachel & Santana" **_

-Entonces… ¿Sí aceptas ser mi novia? –Preguntó nerviosamente la morena tomando con delicadeza la mano izquierda la castaña.

– ¿Acaso tengo que cantar para que entiendas que es un SÍ? –Rió la diva con los ojos brillantes por lo sucedido antes de estirarse por sobre la mesa para finalmente encontrarse con los labios de su novia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 meses después… <strong>_

_-San … -La respiración de cierta castaña se hallaba entrecortada al sentir unos suaves labios sobre su cuello –Me haces cosquillas … -Rió torpemente la judía al sentir ahora unos dientes sobre su delicada piel.__  
>Contra todo pronóstico, Santana y Rachel llevaban medio año juntas y felices; claramente, con peleas típicas de pareja como la constante insistencia de la castaña porque la morena dejara de ponerle nuevos apodos a Kurt o al resto del club.<em>

Al igual que su relación, su tiempo en McKinley también había avanzado y ahora eran oficialmente "Seniors".

-Te puedo hacer más cosquillas si lo deseas –Ofreció Santana jugando con el filo de la blusa a cuadros que la diva llevaba aquel día.

–¡No, no, no! –Pedía la cantante entre risas –Mis papás te pueden escuchar –Advirtió tratando de empujar un poco a la morena que se encontraba sobre ella.

–Me casaré contigo si es que es su condición para que yo haga esto –Jugó la latina apretando su cuerpo contra el de la judía para fundirse en un nuevo beso –Te amo tanto… -Susurraba la morena dejándose llevar por el momento.

–Yo también Santana –Correspondió la pequeña diva – ¡Santana! ¡Aún no! –Dijo dando un pequeño salto y apartando a la morena, al sentir sus manos colarse bajo la falda de turno.

–Llevamos 6 meses Rach… -Gruñó la porrista -¡6 meses! –Exclamó sentándose sobre sus rodillas en la cama -¿Creo que llegó la hora, no? –Presionó la latina sonriendo de lado.

–Ya te lo dije, amor –La judía se sentó en la cama –Tendremos nuestra primera vez a los 25, después de ganar mi primer Tony –Santana abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al oír aquella edad.

–Wow… -Soltó la latina –Pues entonces, suerte con eso, porque conmigo no durarás virgen mucho tiempo –Se burló Santana –Antes de volver a besar con pasión a la castaña quien solo soltó un fuerte suspiro de placer –Siempre tengo la razón –Rió la porrista.

_**3 meses después. **_

_-¿Ya pensaste a donde irás al acabar la escuela? –Preguntó cuidadosamente Rachel jugando con los dedos de su novia mientras veían una película en el sofá de su casa._

-¿Standford suena bien? –La pregunta era retórica para la morena.

Al igual que su relación avanzaba viento en popa, sus vidas igual y el tiempo de definir un futuro se acercaba con rapidez. El tiempo de mandar solicitudes a diferentes escuelas o universidades había llegado.

-¿Piensas ir a Standford? –Preguntó la castaña dejando de la lado la película -¡Eso es genial! Pero …¿Qué piensas estudiar? –Cuestionó la judía confundida.

–Mi papá me recomienda leyes y bueno… no me desagrada la idea –Contestó Santana sin mucha emoción.

–No suenas muy emocionada –Confesó la castaña acariciando una mejilla de su novia.

-¿Sí sabes que Stanford y Julliard se encuentran a más de 6 horas de distancia, cierto? –Aquella también fue una pregunta retórica por parte de la morena –No quisiera separarme de ti –Confesó la latina con cierta vergüenza.

–No te preocupes por eso –Respondió Rachel con una sonrisa -6 horas no nos separarán –Dijo la castaña dejando un beso en los labios de Santana –Además, la Universidad de Columbia está en Nueva York también ¿por qué no la consideras? –Sugirió la cantante con sus ojos emocionados.

–No lo sé… -Contestó pesadamente la morena haciendo que su novia entrecerrara los ojos confundida.

–Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo –Aquello no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación por parte de Rachel.

–No es nada –Respondió secamente la morena girando su mirada a la película.

–Santana, Columbia es una gran universidad de leyes, los mejores abogados salen de ahí –Comentaba la castaña mientras la latina evitaba escucharla –Pero … si lo que quieres es Standford, yo te apoyo –Agregó dejando un beso en la mejilla de Santana, obteniendo ninguna respuesta.

Y fue ese silencio, que le dio a Rachel todas las respuestas.

-¡Tú no quieres ir a la escuela de leyes! –Exclamó la judía con asombro -¡¿Por qué irás a Standford si no es lo que quieres?! –Santana seguía en silencio.

–Iré a Standford o Columbia o la de Ohio, pero seré abogada y me gustará en algún momento –Contestó la morena tratando de cerrar el tema.

–¡Ven a Juilliard conmigo! –Pidió la diva saltando en el sofá, haciendo que la latina la mirara confundida.

–No todos tenemos tu talento, Rachel –Dijo Santana con nerviosismo y pesar.

Aquella respuesta le dio a Rachel más respuestas aún.

-Santana, eres la persona más talentosa del mundo, Juilliard rogaría por tenerte con ellos –Respondió la judía tomando las manos de su novia –San… no cometas un error estudiando leyes, tú has nacido para brillar –Añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿En verdad crees eso? –Preguntó la morena dudosa y con temor.

–Tú y yo brillaremos juntas –Agregó Rachel antes de besar los labios de Santana.

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
